Hanabi
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. "Sim ou não, entrar ou sair, subir ou descer, morrer ou viver, herói ou covarde, lutar ou desistir. A vida é feita de escolhas, viver ou morrer, essa é a escolha mais importante e nem sempre ela está em nossas mãos."
1. Capítulo 01

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira.

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo.

* * *

**8059 – ****Hanabi **

**Yes or no, in or out, up or down...live or die, hero or coward, fight or give in. I'll say it again to make sure you hear me. A human life is made up of choices, live or die, that's the important choice and it's not always in our hands.** ¹

**Prólogo**

"_As luzes desapareceram.  
Gokudera estava preparado para isso. O que ele não esperava era que a iluminação não havia sido cortada. Todas as lâmpadas que estavam penduradas no teto explodiram uma após a outra, em uma seqüência absurdamente perfeita. As pernas do rapaz de cabelos prateados moviam-se incrivelmente rápidas. Ele podia sentir suas chaves pulando no bolso de sua calça, assim como as dinamites que ele tinha dentro do casaco. Sua respiração estava alta e por um breve momento, a visão do largo corredor tornou-se embaçada. Aquele definitivamente não era o melhor momento para lágrimas._

_O escuro corredor terminou em uma curva, e então Gokudera parou.  
Sua atenção fora roubada por um zunido incrivelmente alto, e o Guardião da Tempestade só teve tempo de se virar e proteger o corpo. As janelas que cercavam o corredor explodiram, assim como as lâmpadas O barulho era ensurdecedor, e Gokudera sentiu estilhaços de vidro tocarem suas costas, alguns o arranhavam, mas a grande maioria simplesmente o usou como obstáculo. As janelas quebradas trouxeram a luz que vinha de fora, iluminando novamente o caminho do braço direito de Tsuna. Entretanto, assim como trouxe luz, também trouxe a visão da realidade. Ao encarar o corredor que teria de percorrer, os olhos verdes de Gokudera se arregalaram, e um grito morreu em sua garganta. Havia uma espada jogada a poucos metros de seus pés, completamente destruída e ensangüentada.  
Ele conhecia aquela espada."_

**Capítulo 01**

Aquele mês de dezembro não seria como os anteriores, e _ele_ sabia disso. O clima estava diferente, o inverno já estava à espreita, aguardando pacientemente por um deslize do outono para então aparecer com toda a sua glória, frio e consequentemente neve. Entretanto, o Sr. Outono não parecia disposto a deixá-lo surgir antes do dia em que obrigatoriamente teria de permitir que ele tomasse conta do tempo no Japão. Contra todas as previsões, contra todas as possibilidades, o começo de dezembro daquele ano estava incrivelmente agradável. O céu estava azul, a temperatura ideal - nem muito quente, nem muito frio. O humor dos alunos havia sido relativamente afetado pelo estranho tempo, e pelos corredores do Colégio Namimori circulavam alunos sorridentes, satisfeitos com a possibilidade de deixarem por mais algum tempo os casacos de inverno dentro do guarda-roupa.

Gokudera Hayato era uma exceção entre esses alunos.  
Enquanto a grande maioria distribuía sorrisos por onde passava, o garoto, não, Gokudera não era mais um garoto. Aos dezessete anos, o rapaz de cabelos prateados número um da classe 3B havia deixado de ser um garoto há alguns anos. Sua altura havia mudado, assim como seus traços, voz, modo de andar, falar... eram tantas as pequenas mudanças que aconteceram desde que ele chegara ao Japão pela primeira vez que era realmente difícil de contá-las. Porém, as mudanças não foram somente físicas. O rapaz de cabelos prateados que acendia um cigarro com certa destreza, colocando-o jeitosamente nos lábios, para em seguida aspirá-lo com vigor não era o mesmo de um, dois, três, quatro anos atrás. Gokudera jamais pensou que estaria dando os passos necessários para cruzar o pátio em direção ao campo de baseball atrás do Colégio. Gokudera jamais pensou que encostaria na grade externa do mesmo campo de baseball e ficaria ali, imóvel, com exceção dos movimentos que seus lábios faziam para manter o cigarro firme. Gokudera jamais pensou que seus olhos procurariam apenas um aluno, entre as centenas do Colégio (Jyuudaime não é um aluno, ele é _o_ aluno!), muito menos entre os jogadores.  
Mas ali estava ele. Parado na lateral do campo. Os dedos apoiados em dois buracos na grade, o cigarro dançando em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos verdes procuravam por algo.

Ele estava ali, próximo ao banco de reservas, conversando com outros jogadores. Assim como Gokudera, o tempo também havia passado para Yamamoto, e todas as mudanças físicas aconteceram com o moreno, acentuando ainda mais características que ele já possuía. O mesmo sorriso, a mesma maneira descontraída de levar a vida, o mesmo otimismo...  
O Guardião da Chuva coçou a cabeça para um comentário feito por um kouhai do time. Seus olhos correram através do campo, parando em um ponto em especial. Gokudera manteve-se junto a grade, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz que se aproximava. Conforme a distância entre eles diminuía, os lábios de Yamamoto se alargavam em um enorme sorriso. Quando só a grade estava entre eles, o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu as mãos do moreno sobre as deles. O contato durou um segundo, tempo suficiente para que o rapaz de cabelos prateados levasse uma mão até o cigarro em seus lábios, enquanto a outra era enfiada em um dos bolsos.

- Então você tem treino, hm? - Gokudera deu uma profunda tragada no cigarro - Eu disse para avisar quando isso acontecesse, idiota. Você tem idéia de quanto tempo o Jyuudaime ficou esperando por você?

- Hahaha desculpe, desculpe - Yamamoto coçou o rosto, ficando levemente corado - Mas o tempo está excelente e achei uma boa idéia dar uma aquecida nos rapazes.

- Acho que eu não me fiz compreender - O rapaz de cabelos prateados segurou charmosamente o cigarro com o dedo - _Você_ fez o Juudaime esperar - as palavras dançavam em seus lábios, enquanto o cigarro dançava entre seus dedos no ar, como se Gokudera fosse um condutor em uma orquestra - _Ninguém_ faz o Jyuudaime esperar!

- Eu prometo que vou me desculpar com o Tsuna depois - O moreno riu, olhando por cima do ombro o restante do time retornar as suas antigas posições - Mas agora eu preciso voltar.

Aquela situação não era nova para nenhum dos dois, mas a sensação que Gokudera tinha todas as vezes em que ouvia a frase que sairia da boca de Yamamoto nos segundos seguintes jamais deixou de levar um arrepio para todo seu corpo.

- Assim que o treino terminar eu vou direto para sua casa, Hayato - a voz do Guardião da Chuva estava séria, mas seus olhos pareciam sorrir. Aquele era um hábito, um encontro silencioso que ambos tinham todas as sextas-feiras - Então espere por mim, ok?

O Guardião da Tempestade lançou um olhar para Yamamoto, meneando discretamente a cabeça. Em seguida, virou-se e acenou levemente com a mão, afastando-se do campo. Aquele era o sinal para o moreno retornar ao treino, com um sorriso ainda mais largo. Aquele era o _sim_ de Gokudera, a afirmação de que eles ficariam juntos no fim de semana, como ficavam pelos últimos anos. Aquele era o "Eu amo você, e mal posso esperar para ficarmos juntos" dito sem palavras.

Gokudera deixou o Colégio Namimori e seguiu direto para casa.  
Tsuna havia sido arrastado por Reborn, e o Guardião da Tempestade sabia bem que atrapalharia menos não estando envolvido. Mesmo assim, a primeira coisa que o rapaz de cabelos prateados fez ao chegar em casa foi ligar para Tsuna, ficando mais tranqüilo ao ouvir que o Décimo estava são e salvo em casa. Ao desligar o telefone, Gokudera se viu novamente no cenário que ocupava suas tardes de sextas-feiras: um enorme e solitário apartamento.  
Como um ritual, o Guardião da Tempestade seguiu até a cozinha e se pôs a preparar um pouco de café. Os preparativos durariam poucos minutos, ele arrumaria os ingredientes enquanto a água estava fervendo, e fiscalizaria a geladeira, para garantir que haveria comida para o fim de semana. Quando tudo estivesse checado, Gokudera se serviria de uma xícara de café e caminharia até a sala, onde revisaria seu dever enquanto degustava sua agradável bebida.

Era dessa maneira que o rapaz de cabelos prateados passava suas sextas-feiras quando Yamamoto tinha treino. Colégio, revisão, e às vezes um cochilo se não houvesse nada que precisasse ser lido ou relido. Naquela tarde, o Guardião da Tempestade permitiu-se recostar-se no sofá e dormir por algumas horas, acordando quando o céu já estava escuro e suas costas doíam pela má posição. O relógio marcava 18hs e seu corpo pedia um banho, que acabou sendo mais longo do que Gokudera inicialmente pensou. Ao deixar o banheiro, o rapaz de cabelos prateados cobriu o rosto corado com a toalha que estava em seu pescoço, tentando a todo custo esquecer o que acabara de fazer. Aquilo estava se tornando um hábito, e mesmo sendo totalmente normal e humano, para o orgulhoso Guardião da Tempestade, tocar-se ao pensar em Yamamoto durante o banho era extremamente embaraçoso, mesmo sendo impossível não senti-lo naquele apartamento. Em pouco tempo, dia após dia, o lugar que Gokudera chamava de _lar_ tornara-se duplo. Duas xícaras para o café, o dobro de talheres, o lado do guarda-roupa que ele nunca usara agora tinha algumas peças de roupa de Yamamoto, a geladeira tinha duas vezes (ok, três vezes) mais comida. A vida que o Guardião da Tempestade conhecia como "minha" havia se transformado em "nossa", e estranhamente ele estava bem com isso.

Só havia uma coisa nessa história toda que conseguia estragar a felicidade que Gokudera sentia, e era impossível para ele não pensar nisso quando tudo naquele apartamento refletia o seu novo _eu_. Yamamoto era uma das principais influências na vida do rapaz de cabelos prateados, e conforme o tempo passava, o laço entre eles tornava-se mais estreito a ponto do Guardião da Tempestade temer o que o futuro poderia trazer para ambos.  
Da mesma forma como seu rosto instantaneamente tornou-se corado ao sair do banheiro, conforme Gokudera entrava no quarto, a expressão mudou. Aqueles pensamentos estavam novamente em sua mente. O futuro, a Família, Yamamoto...  
Seus braços se arrepiaram, assim como a raiz de seus cabelos. A temperatura estava agradável. Não era de frio, mas sim medo. Um medo que fazia com que seu coração batesse em um ritmo difícil de ser acompanhado por sua respiração, fazendo com que ele tivesse que sentar-se na cama para poder manter-se lúcido. Novamente aquela terrível sensação de perda que ele não sabia de onde vinha parecia tomar conta de cada milímetro de seu corpo.

- Hayato?

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se entreabriram, encarando um par de olhos castanhos há sua frente. Por alguns segundos o rapaz de cabelos prateados não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Por que Yamamoto estava na sua frente? Por que suas mãos - quentes e tão conhecidas - estavam em seu rosto? Gokudera não sabia. Não sabia que havia se deixado perder em pensamentos, a ponto de não notar que Yamamoto havia chegado e estava ajoelhado à sua frente já fazia algum tempo, tentando a todo custo fazê-lo acordar do transe em que estava. O olhar do moreno era sério e preocupado, o Guardião da Tempestade podia ver claramente nos olhos castanhos. E inevitavelmente a pergunta que viria em seguida era uma das últimas coisas que Gokudera gostaria de responder.

- Hayato, você está bem?

- Não o ouvi chegar - O rapaz de cabelos prateados retirou a toalha do pescoço, ficando de pé - Eu estava pensando no teste da semana que vem.

- Ow... - Yamamoto coçou a cabeça. Ele havia esquecido totalmente - Hahaha eu acabei esquecendo.

- Eu sabia - Gokudera abriu uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa, pegando a primeira blusa que encontrou - Como foi o treino?

- Proveitoso. Os rapazes estão animados com o jogo no Natal, vai ser incrível!

O sorriso nos lábios do Guardião da Chuva era impossível de passar despercebido. A maneira como seus olhos ficavam pequeninos quando ele sorria, e o fato de que ao fazer isso todo o mundo parecia parar e fazer parte daquele momento. A alegria e animação de Yamamoto eram capazes de iluminar qualquer local. Iluminava totalmente o mundo de Gokudera.

- Você não me esperou - Yamamoto abraçou a cintura do rapaz a sua frente, passando a ponta do nariz pelos finos fios prateados.

- Nós não teríamos tomado banho se eu tivesse esperado - Gokudera corou. Ele sempre foi péssimo com insinuações.

- Mas nós podemos tomar outro banho, não?

A voz convidativa do Guardião da Chuva fez os olhos de Gokudera se fecharem. As mãos em sua cintura se apertaram e ele pôde sentir os lábios do moreno traçando um caminho em seu pescoço. Depois de todos os treinos, Yamamoto voltava extremamente _ativo_, e se o Guardião da Tempestava lembrava bem, era preciso ter um incrível autocontrole naquele instante ou ele acabaria sucumbindo ao charme do moreno.

- Não, não podemos!

Gokudera virou-se e cobriu o rosto de Yamamoto com a toalha. Seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente, tentando a todo custo se focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o simples fato de que eles estavam sozinhos no quarto. O rapaz de cabelos prateados não esquecera do momento de completa abstração que tivera minutos antes, e mesmo que não demonstrasse, ele tinha certeza de que Yamamoto também não.

- Eu trouxe sushi do restaurante, está na cozinha - O Guardião da Chuva tirou a toalha do rosto, deixando um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.

- Eu vou levar até a sala enquanto você toma banho... _sozinho_.

Yamamoto soltou um muxoxo, mas seguiu resignado em direção ao banheiro.

Ao ver-se sozinho no quarto, Gokudera respirou fundo tentando manter o controle sobre si mesmo. Cada parte de seu corpo havia respondido ao toque do moreno, mas ele sabia que precisava se manter atento para não se deixar envolver, não até a hora de dormir.

O sushi estava na cozinha como Yamamoto dissera. Havia uma quantidade absurda de comida, mas Gokudera sabia que aquilo era provavelmente suficiente para um Yamamoto-pós-treino.  
O apartamento do Guardião da Tempestade era vagamente espaçoso. Um quarto, uma cozinha, um banheiro e uma larga sala de jantar que acabou se fundindo com a de estar tornando-se uma coisa só. Nos últimos meses Gokudera começou a sentir falta de ter uma mesa de jantar, principalmente quando sentia vontade de cozinhar. Não era muito cômodo comer spaghetti sentado na mesinha de centro. Aquele pensamento cruzou a mente do rapaz de cabelos prateados, seguido por um meio sorriso. Além de desejar uma mesa de jantar, Gokudera ás vezes se permitia sonhar um pouco mais além de um simples móvel. O som do chuveiro, a presença de Yamamoto que era tão fácil de perceber na casa o fazia pensar na vida pós-Colégio. Nos últimos anos eles passavam os fins de semana no apartamento de Gokudera. Esse hábito tornou-se extremamente natural, a ponto de Yamamoto ter uma cópia da chave e seu próprio lado do guarda-roupa. Quando as segundas-feiras chegavam, era impossível para o Guardião da Tempestade não sentir uma certa solidão quando retornava para o apartamento vazio. A idéia de se mudarem permanentemente juntos cruzou a mente do rapaz de cabelos prateados várias vezes, e em todas essas vezes seu rosto ficava vermelho, e ele precisava balançar a cabeça para levar aquele pensamento para longe. Era ridículo. Ele, Gokudera Hayato - Guardião da Tempestade - braço direito do Jyuudaime... ele, pensando em viver ao lado da pessoa que ele não suporta. Correção, não _suportava_.

O rosto do rapaz de cabelos prateados estava em chamas.  
Ele sentia as bochechas ardendo, enquanto ajeitava a mesinha de centro - em frente ao sofá e entre a tv - para que ele e Yamamoto pudessem jantar. Aquela tarefa já era um hábito. Dois pratos, dois pares de hashis. Dois copos. Dois...  
Os olhos de Gokudera então saíram do que ele fazia e se projetaram pela sala. Ele sabia que Yamamoto sempre trazia consigo sua sacola vermelha onde carregava seu taco de baseball. Em uma primeira olhada o Guardião da Tempestade não a viu. Não estava no lugar usual, ao lado da janela, encostado próximo a cortina. Os olhos verdes então percorreram a sala, e as sobrancelhas de Gokudera se juntaram ao ver a mesma sacola vermelha quase escondida atrás do porta guarda-chuvas._  
Mas que lugar para guardar isso..._

Com a mesinha arrumada e sem mais nada para fazer, o Guardião da Tempestade ficou de pé e caminhou até a entrada. Sua mente lhe dizia que Yamamoto provavelmente esquecera de levar a sacola, e que ele estaria fazendo um grande favor em ajudá-lo. Ao levantar a sacola, Gokudera parou. Suas pernas haviam automaticamente dado um passo a frente, pois ele sabia que conseguiria carregá-la até o outro lado da sala. O problema foi que ele não conseguiu. Suas mãos levantaram a sacola vermelha, mas ela estava estranhamente pesada.  
Automaticamente os dedos delgados do rapaz de cabelos prateados abriram o zíper que fechava a sacola que mais lembrava um fechado porta tacos de golfes. Quando seus olhos viram que além do taco havia outra coisa, as pernas de Gokudera vacilaram. Suas mãos tremeram levemente, e ele podia sentir seu coração batendo mais rápido em seu peito.  
Yamamoto carregava além do taco de baseball, sua katana.

Com um pouco mais de força, o Guardião da Tempestade levou a sacola até o canto da sala, deixando-a próxima a janela. A porta do banheiro abriu-se e ele pôde ouvir a voz de Yamamoto se aproximando, enquanto o moreno cantarolava alguma coisa que sinceramente, pouco importava para Gokudera. Tudo o que o rapaz de cabelos prateados pensava era em respirar manualmente, esperando que seu corpo se acalmasse. Se havia alguém que perceberia qualquer mudança, esse alguém estava entrando na sala com um largo sorriso.

- Você já arrumou as coisas, obrigado! - Yamamoto vestia um conjunto de moletom vermelho.

- Eu estava com tempo - Gokudera sentou-se em seu lado da mesinha, observando enquanto o moreno sentava à sua frente.

O sushi estava exatamente como o Guardião da Tempestade lembrava. O pai de Yamamoto não poupava esforços para agradá-los, e Gokudera tentou o máximo possível se concentrar no jantar e deixar que os maus pensamentos ficassem de lado, pelo menos durante a refeição.  
Yamamoto indagou sobre sua tarde, Tsuna, Reborn e as provas que estavam se aproximando. O único momento em que o rapaz de cabelos prateados ergueu os olhos para responder foi ao falar do Décimo. Sua voz tornou-se mais alta e seus olhos verdes projetavam uma chama ardente ao relatar que ele ligara para Tsuna somente para ver se ele chegara bem em casa.  
No mais, o jantar transcorreu normalmente. Yamamoto ajudou a retirar o que estava em cima da mesinha, e ambos passaram o restante do tempo juntos no sofá, assistindo a uma série. Foi Gokudera quem desligou a tv através do controle, ao perceber que o Guardião da Chuva dormia em seu ombro. Yamamoto provavelmente estava muito cansado, mas manteve-se acordado simplesmente para ser a companhia de Gokudera. O rapaz de cabelos prateados o chamou em um sussurro, apontando para o corredor quando um sonolento Yamamoto abriu os olhos.

- Mas já terminou? - Yamamoto bocejou e encarou a tv desligada - O que quer fazer? Eu estou acordado.

Um meio sorriso cruzou os lábios de Gokudera, e ele apenas meneou a cabeça em negativo.

- Eu estou cansado e estou indo para cama, você pode ir na frente.

- Tem certeza? - o moreno bocejou novamente e ficou de pé - Por que eu estou _realmente_ acordado.

- Eu estou vendo - O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu uma sobrancelha - Mas _eu_ estou cansado e com sono e ainda vou escovar os dentes.

- Hm... Então eu o vejo no quarto.

Yamamoto depositou um rápido beijo na testa de Gokudera, seguindo pelo corredor até o quarto.  
O Guardião da Tempestade seguiu em direção ao banheiro e demorou mais tempo do que geralmente gastava com seus dentes. Seus olhos não encararam uma única vez seu reflexo no espelho, pelo menos até o último instante. Ao ver-se refletido, Gokudera rapidamente desviou os olhos, deixando o banheiro. Ele mentiu. Se havia alguém ali sem um pingo de sono esse alguém era Gokudera, e ele teve ainda mais certeza disso ao deitar na cama e sentir os longos braços de Yamamoto o abraçando como ele sempre fazia. A cabeça no moreno estava repousada no peito do braço direito do Décimo Vongola, e ele dormia um sono pesado.

Os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade encaravam o teto do quarto, enquanto várias imagens surgiam em sua mente. Aquele cenário estava se tornando extremamente comum, assim como aqueles pensamentos. Tudo começara três semanas atrás quando Gokudera pousou os olhos pela primeira vez em um convite que Yamamoto recebera de uma Universidade. Segundo o papel, a Direção parecia estar excitada e ansiosa por convidá-lo a se juntar ao corpo estudantil, com uma bolsa de 100% através do baseball. Não havia nenhum segredo ou surpresa nisso. O amor e vicio que o moreno tinha por baseball era praticamente de conhecimento geral, e Gokudera acima de qualquer pessoa sabia que Yamamoto receberia convites de Universidades por esse motivo. O que realmente surpreendeu o rapaz de cabelos prateados foi a resposta que recebera ao indagar sobre o papel. Yamamoto simplesmente dissera que não tinha interesse, e que não pretendia continuar a jogar quando terminasse o Ensino Médio.

Aquela resposta foi um choque para Gokudera. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que não havia nada que Yamamoto amasse mais na vida do que estar em um campo rebatendo algumas bolas. Ao questionar o motivo, o Guardião da Chuva simplesmente _riu_. Não houve nenhuma frase ou explicação, mas Gokudera sabia. Ele já tinha _visto_ qual fora a escolha de Yamamoto e por _qual_ motivo. O futuro. Byakuran. Dez anos. Yamamoto escolheria a Família e deixaria seu sonho de se tornar um jogador de baseball de lado. E o motivo? O motivo estava ali, em seus braços, encarando o teto do quarto e sentindo-se a pior pessoa da face da Terra. Yamamoto escolheria Gokudera... de novo. Não. Não escolheria. Dessa vez o Guardião da Tempestade mudaria o futuro. Não haveria mais _Yamamoto e a Família_. Ele faria qualquer coisa para que isso não acontecesse. O moreno merecia um futuro, merecia seus jogos e seus campeonatos, merecia seus troféus e suas comemorações. Aquelas mãos foram feitas para rebater bolas, e não cortar pessoas. Aquelas mãos foram feitas para abraçá-lo e tocar cada centímetro do corpo de Gokudera, e não ferir pessoas. Aquelas mãos foram feitas para dar esperança e não tirá-las. Se Yamamoto escolhesse os Vongola então tudo se repetiria, o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha certeza.

Então, dessa vez ele mudaria o futuro. Ele faria as escolhas certas. Ele levaria Yamamoto para o caminho que ele realmente pertencia. Não havia outro estilo de vida para o Guardião da Tempestade, mas o idiota viciado em baseball não precisaria compartilhar _essa_ vida.  
Com essa resolução na mente e no coração, Gokudera permaneceu boa parte daquela noite acordado. Quando o cansaço, principalmente mental tomou conta de seu corpo, o rapaz de cabelos prateados emergiu em um agradável sonho em que Yamamoto sorria, confiante e extremamente feliz por ter ganhado as finais do Campeonato Nacional. Gokudera estava entre os espectadores, assim como o Jyuudaime e outros Guardiões - menos Hibari, claro.  
Mal sabia ele que a realidade seria completamente diferente.

Continua...

* * *

¹ _Sim ou não, entrar ou sair, subir ou descer... morrer ou viver, herói ou covarde, lutar ou desistir. Eu direi novamente para garantir que você tenha me ouvido: uma vida é feita de escolhas, viver ou morrer, essa é a escolha mais importante e nem sempre ela está em nossas mãos._


	2. Capítulo 02

Desculpem a demora para postar. Fim de período + shitstorm malhação, sabe como é! (:

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Yamamoto Takeshi era um aluno extremamente popular.  
Praticamente todos os alunos conheciam o capitão da equipe de baseball, responsável pelos inúmeros títulos conquistados, respeitado não somente entre os jogadores, mas também entre seus colegas de sala. As garotas eram extremamente conscientes da presença do moreno. A cada dia dos namorados, a cada feriado, a cada chance possível - ou criada - as garotas procuravam uma forma de mostrar para Yamamoto Takeshi que elas existiam, que elas o viam, mas principalmente, que alguma oportunidade surgisse para que ele as notasse. Infelizmente, para o capitão do time de baseball, entre os mais de cem alunos que freqüentavam o Colégio, só havia um em especial que jamais conseguiu passar despercebido. Um alguém cuja presença roubou sua atenção desde a primeira vez que seus olhos se encontraram. Para o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola não era necessário presentes ou longas conversas no corredor. Ele sabia que aquilo não era típico, que seria como pedir para um lobo - nesse caso, um tigre - que vestisse a pele de um cordeiro e se misturasse com o resto do rebanho. Impossível. Então não importava o esforço que as garotas fizessem, os olhos de Yamamoto sempre estariam em uma única pessoa. Seu corpo com o passar dos anos respondia inconscientemente a presença de Gokudera. E não era apenas sexualmente falando. Ali, naquele instante em que o moreno caminhava ao lado de Tsuna, era claro como todo seu ser estava extremamente atento a qualquer gesto ou fala que partisse do rapaz de cabelos prateados andando do outro lado de Tsuna.

O fim de semana havia passado rápido como sempre. Era incrível como a semana conseguia se arrastar por cinco dias e meio, já que a manhã de sábado era considerada letiva, mas o tempo em que ele passava ao lado de Gokudera corria em um piscar de olhos. Sem que ele percebesse a segunda havia chegado, e depois a terça, e a quarta estava ali, diante de seus olhos. Teoricamente o meio da semana. Teoricamente o dia que tornava o próximo fim de semana ainda mais próximo.

- ... então eu disse ao Reborn que não era possível. Eu não consigo acordar às quatro da manhã para estudar álgebra - Tsuna tinha a voz chorosa e parecia pedir ajuda ao invés de relatar o seu problema pessoal com seu tutor.

- Não se preocupe, Jyuudaime! - Gokudera parou em frente aos portões do Colégio - Eu vou ajudá-lo e você não vai precisar se privar de seu merecido descanso com isso. Com a minha ajuda é certeza absoluta que o Jyuudaime passará com notas altas nos testes.

- Hey, eu preciso de ajuda também - Yamamoto apontou para si mesmo - Eu não quero ficar estudando de madrugada.

- Ninguém se importa com você, idiota - O rapaz de cabelos prateados empurrou o moreno de leve, voltando a encarar Tsuna - Hoje mesmo começaremos, Jyuudaime, darei o melhor de mim!

Tsuna agradeceu com um largo sorriso que não durou muito.  
Seus olhos castanhos automaticamente correram pelo perímetro atrás de uma figura que apesar de já ter se formado, estava sempre em frente aos portões do Colégio para garantir que os alunos não se amontoassem ou cabulassem aula. Mas o Décimo Vongola não viu ninguém, e então algo pareceu brotar em sua mente, e Tsuna pode respirar novamente. Dino estava na cidade durante aquela semana, então Hibari não aparecia para sua segurança matinal. Com um balanço rápido de cabeça, o rapaz recomeçou a andar, sem querer entrar em detalhes sobre a vida pessoal de seus Guardiões, apesar de ter uma vaga idéia da situação. Durante todos esses anos muitas coisas tornaram-se claras para Tsuna, e mesmo que ele parecesse - fosse - um idiota a maioria das vezes, seria preciso ser completamente obtuso para negligenciar o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que para o seu Guardião da Nuvem, não havia pessoa mais importante que Dino. Assim como ele sabia, enquanto caminhava lado a lado com seus dois melhores amigos, que apesar de toda confusão, brigas e discussões que ele presenciou no passar dos anos, que não havia nada que pudesse ficar entre seu braço direito e seu braço esquerdo. Então ele continuava a caminhar ao lado deles, sorrindo e fingindo desconhecer o grau de importância que um tinha para o outro. Era mais fácil, menos confuso e para Tsuna era suficiente saber que apesar das aparências, Yamamoto e Gokudera sempre estariam lá para ele.

- Você está sorrindo, Tsuna-kun.

Os três garotos pararam e Tsuna deu um passo para trás.  
Kyoko estava na frente dos garotos, com seu largo e radiante sorriso. Seu cabelo castanho claro estava longo e sua franja presa com uma simpática presilha em forma de rosa.  
Yamamoto limpou a garganta e deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Tsuna, passando o braço ao redor do ombro de Gokudera, puxando o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Bom Dia, Sasagawa-chan~ - o moreno acenou para Kyoko enquanto passava pela garota.

- O-O-O que você está fazendo, idiota? - Gokudera tentava se desvencilhar do braço ao redor de seu pescoço, sentindo seu rosto tornar-se quente. Há três dias ele não ficava tão próximo de Yamamoto.

- Shhht! - Yamamoto acenou para um tímido Tsuna, e voltando a olhar para frente - Perceba o clima, Hayato - sua voz era baixa e séria. Seus lábios mal se moviam.

Gokudera arregalou os olhos e parou de lutar contra o braço de Yamamoto. Ele estava sempre tão consciente e alerta ao redor de Tsuna que havia esquecido completamente de que de todas as pessoas que poderiam fazer algum mal ao seu precioso Jyuudaime, Kyoko era a menos suspeita. O rosto do rapaz de cabelos prateados tornou-se escarlate e a vergonha fez com que ele não percebesse que havia sido arrastado para um dos muros atrás do Colégio.

- O que você está fazendo, idiota? - A reação de Gokudera ao notar que estavam completamente sozinhos na sombra do edifício foi um pouco exagerada.

- Dando alguns minutos para o Tsuna - Yamamoto coçou a cabeça com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra era apoiada ao lado do rosto do rapaz a sua frente, forçando-o a encostar-se totalmente na parede - ... e ganhando alguns minutos a sós com você.

Graças a sua falta de tato segundos atrás, Gokudera não notou a diferença na tonalidade de seu rosto ao ouvir as palavras de Yamamoto. Elas haviam sido ditas baixas, enquanto os olhos castanhos do moreno estavam sobre ele. A mão ao lado de sua cabeça logo tocou seu rosto, e o Guardião da Tempestade instintivamente o virou para o outro lado. Não era muito seguro ficar a sós com Yamamoto. O meio da semana sempre era o período mais perigoso: ele ainda sentia a presença do moreno aonde quer que ele fosse por causa do fim de semana juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo, contava os dias para que o próximo chegasse logo. Então não havia pior dia que a quarta-feira. Uma palavra, um toque, um gesto e todo o autocontrole simplesmente desaparecia.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de ser abordado no Colégio - Gokudera fez menção de se afastar, mas não se moveu. Para isso ele teria de passar por Yamamoto, tocá-lo e provavelmente afastá-lo com o braço, o que era impossível. Seu campo de visão estava ocupado demais admirando a linha entre a orelha e o maxilar do moreno, perfeitamente delineada.

- Eu não agüento até sexta, Hayato... - O Guardião da Chuva passou os dedos pelos finos cabelos prateados da franja de Gokudera, dando um passo a frente.

- Eu já disse que não! - Gokudera empurrou o peito de Yamamoto, mas o moreno não se mexeu. Ele sabia que não venceria por pura força bruta, mas não ver Yamamoto se quer mover-se um pouco para trás o deixou irritado.

- Eu não farei nada, prometo - Yamamoto respirou fundo - Um beijo no seu rosto e eu vou embora.

As sobrancelhas prateadas de Gokudera se apertaram. Aquilo era estranho.  
Ele já recebera diferentes beijos em diferentes lugares, mas eram extremamente raros os momentos em que Yamamoto beijava suas bochechas simplesmente por falta de opção. Na Itália aquele gesto era extremamente comum, mas ele sabia que no Japão, e ainda mais para alguém tão tradicionalista como Yamamoto, que aquilo era definitivamente estranho.

- Um beijo? No rosto? - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade soava incrédula.

- E eu vou embora! - Yamamoto tinha uma expressão séria - Prometo.

O Guardião da Tempestade encarou o moreno. Os olhos castanhos a sua frente não se moviam, fitando-o com a mesma intensidade de sempre. Yamamoto não mentia, não era de seu caráter, e admitindo ou não, essa era uma das muitas características que Gokudera tanto admirava (obviamente ele jamais assumiria isso para a pessoa em questão). O único problema residia na situação em que ambos estavam. Ele confiava no Guardião da Chuva. A pessoa em que ele não confiava era ele mesmo. Um beijo, um simples beijo poderia ser a brasa necessária para que Gokudera perdesse as rédeas da situação e ambos passassem a manhã dentro do galpão atrás do campo de baseball, ao invés de estarem aprendendo e protegendo o Jyuudaime.

- Um beijo e vamos direto para a aula porque o Jyuudaime não pode ficar sozinho. - O rapaz de cabelos prateados apertou o punho ao lado do corpo.

Yamamoto apenas meneou a cabeça, confirmando o que Gokudera havia dito. A mão que estava na franja prateada desceu para o rosto pálido do Guardião da Tempestade. Espasmos de excitação correram pelo corpo do braço direito do Décimo Vongola fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos. Quanto mais rápido aquilo terminasse melhor. O Guardião da Chuva passou as costas das mãos no rosto de Gokudera, aproximando-se devagar. A distância entre eles era mínima, e a respiração de Yamamoto tornava-se cada vez mais próxima. Seus dedos brincavam com a bochecha do rapaz de cabelos prateados, que percebeu que aquele velho e ridículo ditado em que "o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente" não passava de bobagem. Ele sentiu. Seu corpo inteiro sentiu os lábios macios de Yamamoto em sua bochecha. Eles o tocaram delicadamente, quase de maneira cândida, como se o Guardião da Tempestade fosse extremamente quebrável.  
A outra mão do moreno que segurava o rosto do rapaz de cabelos prateados, logo passou a massagear levemente a nuca de Gokudera. Suas pernas começaram a não suportar o peso do corpo, e como ele esperava, seu autocontrole começava a esvair.

Os lábios de Yamamoto moveram-se devagar pela bochecha do Guardião da Tempestade, arrancando um quase inaudível gemido. Os olhos do moreno se entreabriram, observando a expressão de deleite no rosto do rapaz em seus braços. Yamamoto respirou fundo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Gokudera. Ele havia feito uma promessa.

- Obrigado - O Guardião da Chuva deu um passo para trás, passando a mochila para frente de seu corpo. Seu rosto estava visivelmente vermelho por baixo da pele morena - E-Eu já vou para a aula, só preciso passar em um lugar primeiro.

Gokudera abriu os olhos e demorou alguns segundos para lembrar onde estavam. Quando Yamamoto começou a falar, sua mente não parecia processar o que estava ouvindo, então basicamente nada fez muito sentido. O moreno não tinha dito nada sobre outro lugar quando eles chegaram.

- Se você matar aula o Jyuudaime vai ficar preocupado, idiota - o rapaz de cabelos prateados apertou os olhos.

- Eu não vou matar aula - Yamamoto tornou-se sério - Eu vou primeiro ao banheiro e em seguida para a aula, ok?

- Não vá preocupar o Jyuudaime!

O Guardião da Tempestade pegou a mochila que caiu no chão na hora do beijo e a recolocou em seu ombro.  
Yamamoto seguiu na direção oposta, e Gokudera virou o rosto ao vê-lo virar o final do edifício com passos rápidos. Suas mãos correram até o bolso da calça, retirando um cigarro do maço e o levando até os lábios. Seu isqueiro favorito estava em seu outro bolso, mas assim que ele o acendeu, algo na mente de Gokudera também pareceu se iluminar. Seus olhos verdes pararam na direção em que Yamamoto havia ido, e seu rosto tornou-se vermelho.  
Não era possível. Ele não queria acreditar.  
Enfiando novamente o isqueiro no bolso e atirando o cigarro no chão, o rapaz de cabelos prateados começou a andar, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte a cada passo que dava na mesma direção em que Yamamoto havia tomado._  
Idiota..._

Yamamoto entrou no banheiro e caminhou com passos largos e rápidos até o último cubículo. Ao fechar a porta, deixou sua mochila cair no chão e recostou-se em uma das laterais, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Ele sabia que o banheiro daquele lado era pouco usado, ainda mais naquele horário. Tudo o que o moreno precisava era de alguns minutos quieto e logo ele teria seu autocontrole de volta. Na realidade, o Guardião da Chuva não achou que seria tão difícil. Nos últimos dias, permanecer longe de Gokudera estava se tornando cada vez mais impossível. A caminhada até o Colégio, as aulas que ambos tinham juntos, o intervalo, a volta para casa... não era suficiente. Yamamoto queria mais. Mais do que caminhadas casuais. Mais do que conversas displicentes sobre o dia-a-dia. Ele queria saber se Gokudera estava se alimentando. Se o rapaz de cabelos prateados não estava fumando mais do que devia. Se ele não passava a noite estudando ao invés de descansar. O moreno queria mais do que os fins de semana. Mais do que setenta e duas horas. Ele queria mais...  
O Guardião da Chuva sabia que estava sendo egoísta, que comparado com o inicio do relacionamento, agora ele estava verdadeiramente no céu. Certas coisas haviam mudado entre eles. Não havia maneira do Gokudera de três anos atrás permitir-se ser beijado atrás do Colégio. Ele que sempre fora tão cuidadoso e orgulhoso havia cedido. Mesmo assim, não era suficiente.

A mente de Yamamoto não parecia ajudar.  
Ao invés de se concentrar em alguma coisa diferente, tudo o que o moreno conseguia pensar era no último fim de semana que passaram juntos, e nas incríveis horas em que ambos não deixaram o quarto. Com os olhos fechados, o Guardião da Chuva podia lembrar claramente do corpo de Gokudera. A maneira como ele se contorcia toda vez que era penetrado, e em como seus olhos pediam mais, mesmo seus lábios não dizendo nada. A fina luz que entrava pelas cortinas fazia com que a pele branca brilhasse por causa do suor, enquanto seu peito arfava por ar que seu corpo tanto exigia. E então, quando o último orgasmo chegava para ambos, seus lábios se encontravam, como se para selar o momento em um doce, mas ardente e necessário beijo.  
As imagens e lembranças só serviram para piorar ainda mais a situação de Yamamoto. O moreno não percebeu que enquanto recordava, havia ficado alheio ao seu entorno e começado a se tocar, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia os lábios para que não escapasse nenhum de seus gemidos. Ele sentia-se extremamente baixo, mesmo sabendo que aquela era uma reação natural para qualquer homem._  
Desculpe, Hayato..._

- Yamamoto.

Os olhos do Guardião da Chuva se arregalaram e ele parou completamente estático.  
A voz estava próxima e vinha do lado de fora do cubículo. Seu coração começou a bater ainda mais rápido, mesmo que parecesse fisicamente impossível.

- Eu sei que você está ai, Yamamoto, abra a porta.

O moreno fechou os olhos imaginando a bagunça que ele estava. Seu rosto queimava de vergonha, e ele procurava com os olhos algum buraco ou fenda no tempo em que pudesse simplesmente desaparecer.  
Se ao menos Lambo e sua bazuca milagrosamente brotassem do chão...

- Eu não me sinto muito bem hahaha - Yamamoto riu nervoso - Estarei na aula em poucos minutos, não se preocupe.

- Então você não vai abrir a porta, não é?

- Eu já disse qu-

A presença que estava do lado de fora do cubículo de repente sumiu.  
O Guardião da Chuva não havia ouvido os passos antes, mas agora eles simplesmente não existiam. O tênis provavelmente isolava o som, então por alguns segundos, o moreno recostou-se na lateral em que estava, encarando o outro lado do cubículo. Então seus olhos se arregalaram.

Primeiro uma mochila simplesmente voou por cima da outra lateral, batendo com barulho em cima da tampa do vaso que por sorte estava abaixada. Em seguida um par de mãos surgiu no topo do concreto da lateral, seguida por meio corpo, um joelho, uma perna e depois a outra.  
O dono da mochila desceu sem problemas a lateral do cubículo, parando em frente a Yamamoto.  
Se a vergonha do moreno já era grande, ao ver Gokudera na sua frente, Yamamoto quis chorar. Os olhos verdes do rapaz de cabelos prateados estavam em seu baixo frente, que parecia ter se animado com toda aquela agitação. Se uma pessoa pudesse morrer de embaraço, então Yamamoto estaria perdido.  
Não havia nenhuma palavra ou frase que pudesse ser dita, ou que fizesse a situação ficar menos constrangedora. Tudo o que o Guardião da Chuva conseguia pensar era em se desculpar e pedir que Gokudera saísse gentilmente do banheiro para que ele terminasse rapidamente o que havia começado. Entretanto, o moreno não estava em condições de se quer abrir a boca.

- Você não é o único.

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu os olhos verdes, encarando um totalmente envergonhado Yamamoto. Por dentro, Gokudera sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ver aquela expressão idiota no rosto do homem a sua frente. Ele podia sentir o embaraço de Yamamoto, e ele mesmo estava envergonhado por ter invadido seu espaço pessoal. Então tudo o que ele podia fazer para amenizar o desconforto era colocar-se em evidência.

- Eu também senti o beijo, eu estava sentindo muito antes. Eu deveria ter negado o beijo, mas não consegui - o rapaz de cabelos prateados passou a mão na franja de forma nervosa - É-É normal, é o que eu quero dizer. E ainda é quarta-feira então é compreensível.

- Ha-Hayato eu... - Yamamoto balbuciava as palavras, correndo a mão para o zíper da calça para fechá-lo. Porém, uma mão pálida e delgada o impediu.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo - Gokudera tinha as bochechas vermelhas, e o simples toque de seus dedos pelo membro do moreno fez Yamamoto gemer baixo.

- Eu... ficarei bem - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu, dizendo algo que sua mente não concordava.

- _Eu_ quero fazer isso - o rapaz de cabelos prateados ergueu rapidamente os olhos para Yamamoto - Parcialmente isso é minha culpa.

Gokudera colocou uma parte da franja atrás da orelha e ajoelhou-se em seguida. Sua mão massageava a ereção de Yamamoto enquanto ele umedecia os lábios. Ao colocá-la em sua boca, Gokudera sentiu como o corpo do moreno se contraia de prazer, e simplesmente fechou os olhos, começando os movimentos que ele já conhecia.  
Ele não mentira quando disse que tinha uma parcela de culpa. Ao encontrar Yamamoto naquele estado, o corpo de Gokudera reagiu como sempre reagia. A diferença entre eles era que o autocontrole do braço direito do Décimo era maior. Ele havia se excitado com o beijo, mas sabia que tinha um dever a cumprir, que deveria estar ao lado do Jyuudaime na aula. Yamamoto sempre fora fiel e dedicado a Tsuna, mas quando a situação envolvia Gokudera, então era difícil para o moreno separar certas coisas. E infelizmente, eram essas coisas que preocupavam o Guardião da Tempestade.

O orgasmo de Yamamoto surpreendeu Gokudera, que não achava que ele chegaria ao clímax tão rápido. O moreno desculpou-se enquanto Gokudera engolia o que havia recebido, correndo para pegar o papel mais próximo para limpar a bochecha esquerda do Guardião da Tempestade.

- Desculpe... - Yamamoto tremia enquanto limpava o rosto e o canto da boca de Gokudera.

- Eu estou bem - O rapaz de cabelos prateados ficou de pé, abrindo a porta e saindo do cubículo em que estavam.

Ao ver o enorme espelho a sua frente, Gokudera desviou os olhos, abrindo a torneira e molhando o rosto. Ele sentiu Yamamoto ao seu lado, e pôde ver através do reflexo do espelho a expressão que o moreno ainda tinha no rosto.

- Pare de agir como se tivesse feito algo errado - o rapaz de cabelos prateados passou as mãos molhadas pelos cabelos.

- O-Ok.

- Yama- Takeshi...

O Guardião da Chuva tirou os olhos do espelho e encarou Gokudera, surpreso. Todas as vezes em que seu nome era dito por Gokudera, um meio sorriso brotava em seus lábios, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Mesmo envergonhado, Yamamoto sempre seria Yamamoto.

- Eu não estou bravo, então mude essa expressão ou o Jyuudaime vai ficar preocupado.

- E-Eu estou apenas envergonhado.

- _Eu_ invadi seu espaço pessoal, _eu_ deveria estar me sentindo assim, então pare de se preocupar. Eu fiz aquilo porque quis.

- Eu sei, eu sei - a cor no rosto de Yamamoto começava a retornar - Eu só acho que deveria ter mais controle sobre essas coisas.

Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade se arregalaram discretamente.

- Quero dizer, eu sinto sua falta, Hayato. Eu vou tentar me controlar mais, mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu mal posso esperar o próximo fim de semana - as palavras do Guardião da Chuva não soavam mais sussurradas ou tímidas. O tom de voz e a forma como elas eram pronunciadas eram típicas do usual Yamamoto - E não é sobre o sexo em si, eu quero ficar perto de você mesmo que for assistindo um filme ruim ou te ajudando no jantar. Eu quero conversar sobre os times que estão jogando bem nessa temporada enquanto lavamos louça. Eu quero me mexer na cama na manhã de domingo e sentir sua cabeça apoiada no meu braço. Eu quero... - o moreno mordeu o lábio. Aquelas palavras já haviam saído sem aviso ou segunda análise. Se ele passasse dessa linha sem pensar, as coisas poderiam se complicar - Eu quero sua companhia, é isso.

Gokudera engoliu seco e apertou a beirada da pia.  
Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Ouvir dos lábios de Yamamoto exatamente aquilo que ele mesmo estava sentindo e pensando era desconfortável, mas extremamente agradável.

- Se você tiver treino na sexta, eu te espero para voltarmos juntos - a única coisa plausível que conseguiu cruzar a barreira interna de Gokudera eram palavras subjetivas.

- Obrigado.

Yamamoto sorriu e depositou um beijo delicado na testa úmida de Gokudera. O rapaz de cabelos prateados colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu na frente, deixando a porta aberta para que o Guardião da Chuva o seguisse.  
Os dois rapazes andaram as pressas em direção ao terceiro andar, para respirarem aliviados ao perceberem que o professor ainda não havia entrado.

- Gokudera-kun!

Tsuna levantou-se ao ver seus amigos entrarem.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jyuudaime? - Gokudera correu até Tsuna, olhando o chefe de cima a baixo atrás de alguma evidência para aquele olhar preocupado.

- Você está melhor, Gokudera-kun?

- Eu? - O rapaz de cabelos prateados franziu a testa.

- Você se afastou de repente, e a Kyoko-chan disse que você estava vermelho, então Yamamoto também sumiu e achei que você estava passando mal. Seu rosto ainda está vermelho, mas você sente-se melhor?

O Guardião da Tempestade corou ainda mais com o comentário de Tsuna, completamente encantado com a inocência e ingenuidade do Décimo. Definitivamente aquele era o homem que mudaria os Vongola.

- Eu estou melhor, Jyuudaime, não se preocupe! - Gokudera bateu com uma mão no peito, mostrando que estava inteiro - Eu fiquei revisando algumas matérias e negligenciei meu sono, mas logo estarei novo em folha.

- Não se esforce demais, Gokudera-kun.

Yamamoto havia se sentado atrás de Tsuna, e observava a cena com uma vontade enorme de rir. Quando Gokudera sentou-se ao lado de seu precioso chefe, o professor que estava atrasado adentrou a sala, e então a conversa relacionada ao estranho sumiço dos dois morreu.

Após o bom dia e a saudação, alguns papéis começaram a ser passados desde o primeiro aluno até o último. Com letras grandes, o professor escrevia algo no quadro, e um pressentimento fez Gokudera levar a mão até a nuca. Assim que a folha chegou a suas mãos, algo pareceu imobilizar suas pernas e ele precisou respirar manualmente.

- Psiu! A folha.

O rapaz atrás do Guardião da Tempestade o cutucou com a ponta do lápis, e Gokudera nem notou que repassava o restante das folhas. Seus olhos estavam fixos no papel em sua mesa, mais especificamente nas duas tabelas ao centro. Do lado esquerdo ele deveria escrever suas três opções de carreira, enquanto o direito seria preenchido com as Universidades que ele almejava.  
Gokudera sabia que aquele dia chegaria. Ele começara a se preocupar com isso faz tempo, mas a realidade era algo completamente diferente. Até aquele momento ele pensava subjetivamente em como lidaria com toda a situação. Porém, a partir daquele instante tudo mudaria. Ele _teria_ de encontrar uma maneira de lidar.  
Carreira? Universidade? Futuro? Ah! Ele sabia muito bem o que queria e o que seria. Seu futuro estava sentado a sua esquerda, com uma expressão ainda mais espantosa e assombrada do que a do próprio Gokudera. Ao encarar Tsuna, o rapaz de cabelos prateados lembrou-se da Cerimônia de Sucessão¹ e do acordo feito ao término. O Jyuudaime atingiria a maioridade no próximo ano, e então não haveria escapatória. O Guardião da Tempestade estaria ao lado de seu chefe no que fosse necessário. O único problema estava atrás de Tsuna, o local em que os olhos verdes de Gokudera hesitavam tanto em olhar. Ele temia. Temia que ao encarar Yamamoto todas as suas preocupações que sugiram das inúmeras noites em claro viessem a tona. Ele prometera que mudaria o futuro, e o primeiro vislumbre desse futuro havia chegado em suas mãos naquela manhã.

Com um movimento leve, o rapaz de cabelos prateados tomou coragem para deixar seus olhos vagarem até Yamamoto.  
O moreno tinha o papel em cima da mesa, mas estava por baixo de um de seus cotovelos. Seu rosto estava apoiado em sua mão, e ele encarava algo além da janela com um sorriso extremamente idiota. Gokudera sabia em que ele estava pensando – ou melhor, em _quem_ ele pensava - e isso criou um nó em sua garganta. A vida que Yamamoto fantasiava naquele momento não aconteceria. Ele não _brincaria_ mais de máfia. Ele não carregaria uma espada dentro de seu porta-taco. Ele não receberia missões perigosas que um dia poderiam lhe custar a vida. Aquela seria a vida de Gokudera. Aquela seria sua escolha egoísta para manter Yamamoto vivo o máximo possível.  
Ao virar-se novamente e encarar o papel, o Guardião da Tempestade cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele estava em pânico. Não. Ele precisava se manter calmo.

Nenhum dos três rapazes disse nada no restante daquela aula.  
Cada um permaneceu em seu próprio mundo, com seus próprios problemas, sonhos e dúvidas. A única coisa que tinham em comum era o formulário em branco e a possibilidade de que ele nunca fosse preenchido.

Continha...

* * *

_¹ Não faço a mínima idéia de como a Amano vai lidar com a Cerimônia de Sucessão dos Vongola, e como eu não vou ficar esperando essa arc terminar para continuar a fanfic, criei a idéia de que o Tsuna só se tornaria oficialmente o Chefe ao completar dezoito anos. Se isso acontecer no mangá jogarei na loteria! s2  
_


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

O Décimo chefe da Família Vongola encarava o triste e nublado céu através da janela de seu quarto. A caneta girava perfeitamente em seus dedos sem que ele tivesse de fazer esforço algum. Na realidade, Tsuna não estava prestando o mínimo de atenção, fosse para o movimento de seus dedos, fosse para o formulário embaixo de seu braço esquerdo. Os olhos do garoto de dezessete anos dançavam no céu, como se procurassem algo que pudesse tirá-lo daquele estupor.

Gokudera tentava ignorar a distração do Jyuudaime, fingindo ler um livro de Matemática. Yamamoto tinha o rosto apoiado na mão, encarando o formulário com um largo sorriso nos lábios.  
Nenhum dos três garotos dividia o mesmo pensamento.  
Tsuna deixava sua mente seguir livre, tentando aceitar o fato de que não haveria como fugir de suas responsabilidades.  
Gokudera pensava em uma maneira de obrigar Yamamoto a refazer sua escolha, nem que para isso tivesse de usar medidas drásticas.  
Yamamoto por sua vez sentia-se satisfeito. Ele finalmente iria oficializar a decisão que tomara três anos atrás.

No começo daquela manhã, os alunos do terceiro ano do Colégio Namimori receberam o formulário que deveriam preencher com relação às Universidades que pretendiam seguir. Havia duas tabelas com três espaços cada. A primeira deveria ser preenchida com as respectivas carreiras e a segunda com as Universidades que almejavam.  
Após receberem o formulário, os três garotos permaneceram sérios pelo restante do dia. Cada um com seus pensamentos e sentimentos, cada um ponderando algo que eles temiam: o futuro. Não era fácil ignorar essa palavra, ainda mais após terem experimentado um pouquinho do que o amanhã pode trazer. Mesmo com a vitória sobre Byakuran, imaginar que um simples mau passo poderia induzir o retorno a um futuro em que não havia nada além de tristeza significava ter de pensar duas, não, três vezes antes de qualquer decisão. E ali, com aquele formulário em mãos, os três garotos se viam diante de uma sala com diversas portas, cada uma contendo algo que eles nunca chegariam a ver. Entretanto, não havia opção. Só havia uma porta, um futuro, uma escolha.

Tsuna seria o chefe da Família Vongola. Ele havia decidido isso após vencer Byakuran, retornar ao presente e aceitar a Cerimônia de Sucessão. _Aquele_ futuro não aconteceria. Tsuna protegeria sua _Família_, seus amigos e se manteria vivo, mesmo que isso significasse deixar qualquer sonho universitário de lado.  
Gokudera era o braço direito do Jyuudaime. Ele seguiria Tsuna até os confins do inferno se fosse necessário. Universidade? Só se o Jyuudaime fosse.  
Yamamoto dentre eles era o que Gokudera chamava de "futuro certo". Desde que entrou no Ensino Médio o garoto recebeu propostas para jogar baseball profissionalmente, e várias Universidades o convidaram á ingressar ganhando uma bolsa integral. Mesmo com um caminho brilhante pela frente, o formulário de Yamamoto estava em branco, exceto por seu nome. Ele havia feito sua escolha e mesmo que Gokudera fosse (inconscientemente) contra, ele não voltaria atrás.

Os três garotos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e foi ao mesmo tempo que ambos receberam um cascudo de Reborn. O tutor de Tsuna anunciou que havia voltado e recebeu três pares de olhares feios ao adentrar o quarto.

- Reborn! - Tsuna passou a mão no calo que ficaria na cabeça, encarando o bebê na porta. Agora que Reborn havia voltado era impossível negligenciá-lo. Em conseqüência, o tutor particular - e Hitman - havia se tornado mais violento com suas punições. Mas ele estava sendo punido pelo que agora? Os lábios de Tsuna se entreabriram para soltarem uma reclamação, mas ele automaticamente mudou o discurso ao ver que Reborn estava acompanhado - Dino!

- Yo, Tsuna~

O Chefe da Família Cavallone acenou para Tsuna com seu usual sorriso, a diferença é que o sorriso de antigamente parecia ter saído de um rosto infantil. O Dino de três anos no futuro parecia um ator de cinema quando sorria, era meio constrangedor.

- Eu encontrei com Reborn e decidi fazer uma visita, como você está? - O louro acenou para Yamamoto e Gokudera, mas o garoto de cabelos prateados apenas fez uma expressão de desdém.

- Por que não diz simplesmente que estava andando sem rumo pela rua como um desocupado? - Reborn tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios e Dino riu sem graça. Era verdade.

- Re-Reborn! - Tsuna sentia-se mal por Dino - Mas sente-se, vou pedir a minha mãe para trazer um pouco de chá, está frio.

- Não se incomode, Tsuna - o chefe da Família Cavallone permanecia de pé - Eu já vou embora. Na realidade eu só queria confirmar a Reunião no sábado.

Gokudera retirou os olhos do formulário.  
Com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos, o braço direito esqueceu da Reunião mensal que Tsuna participava (obrigatoriamente). Era sua função estar lá naquele sábado.

- Ahh, mas eu pedi ao Hibari-_san_ que avisasse, ele não disse?

O sorriso de Dino tremeu em seus lábios e ele somente meneou a cabeça em positivo.

- Será no local de sempre às 19hs, esteja lá, Cavallone - Reborn havia começado a desmontar uma das pistolas que ele tinha guardado debaixo da cama de Tsuna.

- Eu estarei~ - Dino coçou a cabeça, deixando seus olhos cor de mel correrem pelo quarto. Ao pousarem na mesinha em que os garotos estavam sentados, os três pedaços de papel chamaram sua atenção - Whoa~ vocês já receberam o formulário? - a mão de Dino segurou o formulário totalmente em branco de Tsuna - Eu lembro quando Kyouya recebeu o dele. Ele não preencheu porque disse que poderia ser o que quisesse e ir para onde quisesse e... ¹

A voz de Dino parou como uma música tocada em uma festa que de repente é pausada, e todos os presentes param e olham surpresos para o DJ. O formulário cobria seu rosto, então nenhum deles pôde descobrir o que havia acontecido. Apenas Tsuna e sua hiper intuição perceberam que havia algo errado.

- Ne-nee, Dino - Tsuna levantou-se sem saber o que fazer. Os olhos do louro correram até ele e assim que os olhares se cruzaram, a expressão séria de Dino desapareceu dando lugar ao sorriso habitual. Aquilo deixou o Chefe dos Vongola ainda mais intrigado - Fique para o chá pelo menos, eu insisto.

- Eu realmente tenho de ir, Tsuna - Dino aproximou a mão, bagunçando o cabelo de um Tsuna que havia crescido bastante nesses anos - Preciso me preparar para a reunião e quando Romário descobrir que será no sábado, fará com que eu trabalhe em dobro~ - o mesmo sorriso charmoso pintou os lábios do louro - Eu estarei lá no sábado, então esforce-se ok? E sobre isso... - O chefe dos Cavallone entregou o formulário para Tsuna - Não pense nisso como algo que você perdeu ou vai perder - as mãos de Dino viraram Tsuna, fazendo com que ele encarasse Gokudera e Yamamoto, ambos olhando agora para o garoto - Porque eu tenho certeza que não somente esses dois, mas o restante dos Guardiões estarão sempre ao seu lado. Nos momentos bons, nos ruins e naqueles em que você simplesmente precisa da presença deles. E eu estarei aqui também, Tsuna - O Chefe dos Vongola virou surpreso para Dino - O caminho de um Chefe é cheio de curvas, armadilhas e inúmeros obstáculos, mas você nunca estará sozinho. Sempre haverá alguém que o ajudará.

Dino bagunçou novamente o cabelo de Tsuna e lançou um último olhar para Gokudera e Yamamoto, como se agradecesse mentalmente por terem cuidado de Tsuna por todos esses anos. Ao virar-se e andar em direção a porta, o Chefe da Família Cavallone tropeçou em alguma coisa que somente ele teria tropeçado, acertando o rosto em cheio na porta de madeira.

- D-Dino! - Tsuna tentou não revirar os olhos. Ele meio que esperava que algo assim acontecesse - Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo - o louro virou-se com seu sorriso que contrastava totalmente com o nariz vermelho e a fina linha de sangue que escorria por ele.

- Você está sangrando, deixe-me olhar isso - O chefe dos Vongola estava acostumado aos acidentes de Dino, que mesmo com o passar dos anos continuava _inútil_ quando seus subordinados não estavam por perto. Vendo por esse lado, mesmo o Dino de dez anos no futuro não havia se recuperado desse hábito. Provavelmente ele nunca conseguiria.

- Eu estou bem, bem - Dino sorriu e acenou, abrindo a porta e saindo.

Tsuna permaneceu encarando a porta aberta, contando mentalmente. Três, dois, um...  
O barulho de algo caindo e rolando o fez deixar o quarto. Dino nunca mudaria.

O Guardião da Chuva fez menção de levantar-se para ver o que havia acontecido, mas dedos finos e gelados seguraram seu pulso.  
Yamamoto olhou para Gokudera, sem entender porque o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha uma expressão tão séria. Na realidade, o moreno percebeu que havia algo diferente desde que eles deixaram o Colégio, mas por terem vindo direto para a casa de Tsuna, ele não se sentiu a vontade para perguntar. Em sua mente, a "ajuda" que Gokudera havia lhe dado essa manhã era o motivo daquela tensão.

- Eu sei que vai soar idiota, mas... - o Guardião da Chuva coçou o rosto - Eu sei que você está bravo, e então eu gostaria de saber o motivo pelo qual eu devo me desculpar.

Os dedos de Gokudera soltaram o braço de Yamamoto quando o moreno voltou a sentar.

- Eu não estou bravo... - O rapaz de cabelos prateados colocou seu formulário dentro de um dos cadernos e depois o mesmo caderno em sua mochila - Eu esqueci da reunião do Jyuudaime, preciso levar meu terno para a lavanderia.

- Mas você tem dezenas de ternos... - Yamamoto franziu a testa. O armário de Gokudera possuía uma parte reservada para a "Família", diferente dele que tinha dois ternos, o segundo era exigência do próprio Gokudera.

- Eu uso o mesmo terno nas Reuniões do Jyuudaime, é para trazer boa sorte - O Guardião da Tempestade ficou de pé, colocando a mochila nas costas.

- Mas você já vai?

- Já está tarde, e eu só vim para acompanhar o Jyuudaime.

Gokudera saiu do quarto, mas ouviu claramente os passos apressados que vinham atrás dele.  
Yamamoto enfiava o formulário de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e logo estava descendo a escada atrás de Gokudera. Tsuna os encontrou no andar debaixo, e pareceu surpreso por ver os amigos indo embora.

- Não vamos mais incomodá-lo, Jyuudaime - Gokudera sorriu satisfeito por Dino ter ido embora. Toda vez que o Chefe dos Cavallone resolvia visitar Tsuna, o Jyuudaime passava mais tempo preocupado com seu bem-estar do que com a visita em si. - E está tarde, então vamos embora.

- T-Tem certeza de que não querem ficar para o jantar? Minha mãe não se importa.

O Guardião da Tempestade abriu a boca para agradecer o convite, mas suas palavras morreram em seus lábios. Algo havia atingido seu pé com força, e quando seus olhos se abaixaram para ver Lambo e uma espécie de marreta em sua mão, o braço direito dos Vongola precisou respirar fundo para simplesmente não chutá-lo... longe.

- Hahahaha Gokudera idiota! Vá embora que sobra mais comida pro Lambo~!

O garoto com a fantasia de vaca correu através da entrada, voltando para a cozinha. Tsuna olhou rápido para Gokudera, pedindo desculpas mentalmente pela falta de educação e cortesia de seus hóspedes.

- Boa Noite, Jyuudaime!

Gokudera sorriu e caminhou em direção a porta.  
Yamamoto foi logo atrás, colocando rapidamente a cabeça na porta da cozinha e agradecendo a mãe de Tsuna pelo chá da tarde.  
O céu não estava totalmente escuro, mas a claridade do dia estava indo embora. As noites de outono geralmente eram frias, apesar do inverno só começar em algumas semanas.

Os dois rapazes caminharam lado a lado por um bom tempo.  
Em determinado momento, Gokudera parou e apontou para o seu lado direito. Aquele ponto era onde eles se encontravam antigamente. Separava as direções de onde cada um morava.

- Eu posso acompanhá-lo, Hayato. - Yamamoto olhou para a direção que Gokudera teria de tomar, e em seguida encarou o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Eu sei o caminho e hoje não é sexta-feira.

Gokudera lançou um olhar rápido para Yamamoto, virando e seguindo na direção que deveria ir. Após dar o terceiro passo, o Guardião da Tempestade parou e virou meio corpo, não ficando nem um pouco surpreso por ver que Yamamoto ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Ele sabia que estava sendo desnecessariamente frio e distante, mas tudo o que o braço direito dos Vongola queria naquele momento era ficar sozinho.

- Boa Noite, Yamamoto! - O rapaz de cabelos prateados balançou levemente a cabeça.

- Boa Noite, Hayato.

Um meio sorriso pintou os lábios do Guardião da Chuva, que finalmente virou e seguiu na direção oposta.  
Dessa vez foi Gokudera quem permaneceu parado, encarando o rapaz que se afastava. Yamamoto havia se tornado bastante alto nesses anos. Suas costas tornaram-se mais largas, mas a maneira descontraída e despreocupada de andar não havia mudado. Ou melhor, não _iria_ mudar. O moreno não precisava ter de caminhar como se carregasse o mundo nas costas, exatamente como Gokudera havia visto no futuro. O Yamamoto de dez anos tinha problemas e preocupações que ele não merecia.  
Ao perceber que o moreno já estava bem distante, Gokudera pegou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu, sentindo-se bem e pronto para seguir em direção a sua casa. Ele tinha três dias para pensar em uma solução para tirar Yamamoto da Família, e estar prontamente apresentável ao lado do Jyuudaime na Reunião.

**x**

- Então você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Nada está acontecendo.

- Você tem certeza? - Yamamoto levou a mão até a nuca do rapaz de cabelos prateados, passando seus dedos por entre os finos fios - Eu posso ajudar se quiser, terminaremos mais rápido.

- Você pode ir na frente se quiser, eu termino sozinho.

As mãos que massageavam o pescoço de Gokudera pararam.  
Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade continuavam na louça em suas mãos, mas ele pôde ouvir claramente o suspiro pesado que o rapaz ao seu lado havia soltado.

- Eu não gosto quando você não me conta as coisas, Hayato. - O Guardião da Chuva encostou-se ao lado da pia, cruzando os braços. Seus olhos castanhos encaravam Gokudera de maneira firme, e ele não parecia estar brincando. - Principalmente quando eu sei que algo está acontecendo. Você está assim faz alguns dias.

A espuma que a esponja fazia de repente tornou-se a coisa mais interessante e interativa do mundo para Gokudera. Ele sabia que o moreno não iria simplesmente deixá-lo em paz, mas quanto mais Yamamoto insistia, menos agradável para conversar Gokudera se tornava. O Guardião da Tempestade não queria conversar ou ser questionado. Havia muito sobre o que pensar, muitas coisas que precisavam ser decididas, entretanto, desde a quarta-feira Yamamoto simplesmente não deixava o rapaz de cabelos prateados sozinho._  
Ou talvez essa proximidade seja natural, e eu não realmente não havia percebido.._

- Eu estou preocupado com o Jyuudaime - Gokudera respondeu após alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele sabia que precisava levar a conversa para outra direção, e aquela não era uma mentira. O braço direito de Tsuna estava realmente preocupado com seu Jyuudaime. - Ele deve estar inquieto por causa do formulário. Reborn provavelmente deve ter queimado ou rasgado o papel, assim o Jyuudaime não terá escolha.

- Hm... - Yamamoto levou uma das mãos ao queixo - Não é como se o Tsuna não tivesse escolha, não é?

Gokudera tirou os olhos pela primeira vez da louça e lançou seu raro você-sabe-muito-bem-o-que-aconteceu-três-anos-atrás-idiota olhar. O Guardião da Tempestade detestava lembrar o que acontecera na véspera da Cerimônia de Sucessão. Foi a primeira vez em sua vida que ele realmente pensou que havia perdido Yamamoto.

- Eu sei, eu sei - o moreno ergueu as mãos e sorriu. Era inútil argumentar com Gokudera quando o assunto era Tsuna - Mas é só isso? Não tem mais nada te aborrecendo? - O sorriso desapareceu dando lugar a expressão séria de outrora.

- Sim, porque aparentemente eu sou o único que se preocupa com o Jyuudaime por aqui.

- Não é que eu não me preocupe - O Guardião da Chuva se desencostou da pia e colocou um braço no ombro de Gokudera - Mas eu realmente acredito que o Tsuna ficará bem, ele é forte e tem você ao lado dele para dar suporte.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu seus lábios se moverem em um meio sorriso pelo elogio. Todas as vezes em que as pessoas reconheciam sua dedicação em relação a Tsuna ele sentia-se gratificado, ainda mais quando o elogio partia de Yamamoto. O moreno no início não gostava muito da dedicação excessiva que Gokudera oferecia ao Décimo Vongola.

- Eu vou me trocar, mas vou te esperar para irmos juntos - a mão de Yamamoto desceu do ombro para as costas de Gokudera, fazendo o Guardião da Tempestade juntar as sobrancelhas - Hoje só temos meio período de aulas, e eu mal posso esperar para que termine.

A outra mão do Guardião da Chuva rapidamente estava na cintura de Gokudera, e o moreno entrelaçou os braços, abraçando o rapaz de cabelos prateados por trás. Gokudera apertou a esponja com força e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao sentir a proximidade dos corpos de ambos.

- Você não disse que iria se trocar?

- Disse? - Yamamoto depositou um beijo no pescoço de Gokudera.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados suspirou. O beijo corria por seu pescoço, fazendo seu corpo começar a ficar arrepiado. Quando os lábios de Yamamoto chegaram a uma das orelhas de Gokudera, o Guardião da Tempestade tentou virar a cabeça, mas foi inútil. Uma das mãos que estavam em sua cintura, viraram seu rosto e seus lábios encontraram automaticamente os lábios de Yamamoto.  
Gokudera não tentou desviar o rosto ou parar o beijo. Ele sentiu o gosto da geléia de morango que ambos comeram no café da manhã, e não demorou para que ele se perdesse entre os lábios macios do Guardião da Chuva. Somente quando a outra mão de Yamamoto começou a procurar passagem por dentro da calça de moletom que Gokudera usava, que o rapaz de cabelos prateados percebeu que era hora de parar.

- Vou contar até cinco, se você não desgrudar eu juro que vou te explodir, Yamamoto.

O Guardião da Chuva abriu os olhos e desencostou-se assim que Gokudera pronunciou o "dois". Com uma longa risada Yamamoto saiu da cozinha, deixando o rapaz de cabelos prateados sozinho.  
A louça que faltava foi lavada em segundos, e o Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo, apoiando os braços na pia. Seus olhos verdes encaravam a água que escorria pelo ralo, mas sua mente não conseguia esquecer o que deveria ser feito. Yamamoto não estava enganado, ele realmente estava diferente. Nos últimos três dias, Gokudera pensou e repensou em inúmeras maneiras de resolver a situação. Diferentes planos, diferentes estratégias, diferentes ações. Entretanto, não importava o quão diferente ele pensasse, o resultado seria o mesmo e ele precisaria dar o primeiro passo ainda naquele dia. Seu estomago tornou a girar e uma sensação ruim fez com que Gokudera leva-se uma das mãos até a testa, jogando a franja para trás. Ele voltou a colocar as mãos na pia, respirando fundo e encarando o teto.

Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não percebeu que Yamamoto o encarava com uma expressão fechada, um pouco atrás da entrada da cozinha, recostado ao corredor. O moreno abaixou os olhos e seguiu em direção ao quarto.

**x**

As aulas daquele sábado mais pareciam uma reunião animada entre os alunos do que uma revisão para os testes que se aproximavam. A grande maioria comentava sobre os formulários que receberam e as escolhas que haviam feito. Teoricamente as respostas poderiam ser entregues em mais duas semanas, mas pelo visto a maioria dos alunos já tinha seu futuro pensado e decidido.

Tsuna sentia o corpo tremer toda vez que via um aluno comentando com algum amigo sobre seu futuro brilhante. Seu formulário estava intacto em seu quarto, embaixo de seu travesseiro.  
Na última quarta-feira quando o pedaço de papel foi entregue, Tsuna tentou inutilmente escondê-lo de Reborn ao chegar em casa. Para sua surpresa, assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto, o tutor estava sentado em sua cama com uma xícara de chá em sua mão direita e o formulário na mão esquerda. Como Reborn conseguiu pegar o papel de Tsuna era um mistério. Naquele dia, ambos tiveram mais uma discussão sobre o futuro, mas o tutor dessa vez tinha um bom motivo para tamanha pressão. Reborn saiu do quarto naquela tarde pela janela, e só retornou horas depois acompanhado de Dino. Três anos atrás, Tsuna havia concordado em suceder os Vongola como seu Décimo Chefe. A única coisa que ele havia pedido era um pouco mais de tempo, o suficiente para que ele pelo menos terminasse seus estudos. A idéia foi aceita e mesmo sabendo que teria quase um ano até seu próximo aniversário, Tsuna sentia que seu tempo estava cada vez mais escasso. No próximo ano quando fizesse dezoito anos, ele teria de assumir um cargo que não queria, mas que protegeria as pessoas que eram importantes para ele. Era impossível para Tsuna esquecer o que aconteceu com Yamamoto quando ele recusou-se a assumir a Família. O futuro Décimo Vongola prometera que tal coisa não aconteceria mais, então assumir a chefia era apenas um sacrifício para o bem comum.

Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, Tsuna não podia evitar a tristeza que aquela decisão significava, não apenas para ele, mas para todas as pessoas envolvidas. Ele sabia que de nada adiantava se perder em pensamentos e dúvidas, mas todas as vezes em que tentava lembrar da época em que nada disso era real, o tempo em que não havia um bebê mafioso em seu quarto, Tsuna simplesmente não conseguia. Sua memória sabia que havia um tempo em que Lambo e I-Pin não corriam pelos corredores, derrubando e quebrando qualquer coisa que estivesse no caminho. Ele sabia que não conhecia Gokudera desde sua infância e que Yamamoto em uma época era somente o melhor jogador de baseball da escola. Porém, esse tempo passava por sua mente como um borrão, dando lugar a diferentes lembranças. Piqueniques na beirada do rio, festivais, os anéis Vongola, a ida ao futuro e a Família Shimon. Os eventos que envolviam todas essas pessoas nem sempre foram alegres e felizes, mas eram o que Tsuna conseguia lembrar. A sensação de estar por perto de pessoas que se importavam e o amavam era mais forte que a vontade de retornar a vida de Tsuna-inútil.

- Jyuudaime!

O Décimo Vongola piscou várias vezes, virando a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz que o chamava.  
Ao virar o rosto, viu Gokudera se aproximando as pressas, e Yamamoto vindo um pouco mais atrás, acenando e sorrindo.

- Você está bem, Jyuudaime?

- E-Estou... - Tsuna apertou a alça da mochila, dando um passo para trás ao ver os olhos de Gokudera o mirando de cima abaixo.

- Eu fui até sua casa para acompanhá-lo, mas Reborn disse que você já havia saído - Gokudera respirou fundo ao ver que fisicamente o seu Jyuudaime parecia bem.

- Eu sai mais cedo, desculpe - Tsuna corou. Ele queria simplesmente ficar longe das cobranças e indiretas de seu Tutor, mas acabara esquecendo de avisar Gokudera de que viria na frente.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Jyuudaime. O importante é que você está bem.

- Hahaha eu disse que não precisava ter vindo correndo, Gokudera - Yamamoto aproximou-se e sorriu na direção de Tsuna.

- Você cala a boca, idiota - O rapaz de cabelos prateados olhou feio para o moreno, mas logo voltou a encarar Tsuna.

Yamamoto riu novamente, mas teve sua atenção roubada quando um aluno do primeiro ano aproximou-se as pressas. Aparentemente um dos jogadores titulares havia se machucado e era preciso que o Capitão escolhesse e remanejasse outros para que eles pudessem começar a treinar. O jogo marcado para o dia de Natal seria um grande evento, e o time estava se dedicando bastante.

- Hm... eu vou ter de resolver isso - O Guardião da Chuva voltou-se para Tsuna e Gokudera - Vejo vocês em alguns minutos.

Tsuna acenou para Yamamoto, mas Gokudera o ignorou.  
O Décimo Vongola abaixou a mão ao perceber que havia alguma coisa acontecendo. Seu braço direito tinha uma expressão séria, e encarava o chão de maneira estranha.

- Jyuudaime... - Gokudera ergueu os olhos verdes e Tsuna engoliu seco - Eu sei que você é uma pessoa ocupada, mas eu gostaria de conversar com você a sós depois da aula, se for possível.

Tsuna arregalou os olhos e apenas meneou a cabeça.  
Sua hiper intuição começou a gritar dentro dele. Algo estava acontecendo, e alguma coisa grande aconteceria no futuro, ele podia sentir isso.  
Gokudera o acompanhou até os armários, onde os dois trocaram os sapatos e seguiram em direção as salas de aula. Tudo o que o Décimo podia pensar enquanto subia os degraus com o mudo Gokudera, era que não importasse o que o rapaz ao seu lado tinha para dizer, ele sabia que era referente a Yamamoto. Por um momento, Tsuna apertou a alça da mochila, percebendo que algo estava para mudar.

As aulas das manhãs de sábado para o terceiro ano significavam revisão. Para aqueles que haviam preenchido o formulário com suas escolhas era um dos dias mais importantes da semana. Para Tsuna, Gokudera e Yamamoto, as quatro aulas pareciam passar arrastadas, sem que nenhuma informação relevante chegasse a seus ouvidos. O curto intervalo foi feito na própria sala, e os três garotos dividiram os biscoitos feitos pela mãe de Tsuna especialmente para aquele dia. Muito pouco foi dito naqueles meros quinze minutos. Yamamoto estava ocupado com uma lista de jogadores, e comia enquanto analisava quem deveria ficar e quem deveria sair. Gokudera e Tsuna pareciam fazer parte de um acordo inconsciente de silêncio. Ambos se olhavam às vezes, mas desviavam os olhos ao mesmo tempo, por mera vergonha. Tsuna estava curioso. Gokudera receoso.

Quando a manhã finalmente terminou, por pura coincidência Yamamoto precisou se ausentar para ir falar com seu time. O Décimo Vongola desejou sorte, e ouviu em retorno um alegre "Não se preocupe Tsuna, estarei no seu jantar! A comida é sempre boa~". O olhar de reprovação de Gokudera para aquele comentário fez o moreno sumir da sala em segundos.

- E-Err... Gokudera-kun - Foi de Tsuna a iniciativa de se aproximar, e o rapaz engoliu seco ao sentir os olhos verdes de seu braço direito em cima dele - Você quer falar comigo?

- Você não precisa ir direto para casa por causa da Reunião, Jyuudaime? - O Guardião da Tempestade sorriu. Ele lembrou-se do evento apenas porque Yamamoto o mencionou, segundos atrás.

- Sim. Esse inútil do Tsuna precisa se preparar e inventar uma desculpa para a Mama por não jantar em casa essa noite.

Reborn estava pendurado na janela.  
Seu corpo estava suspenso por um monte de balões, e a visão em si era completamente bizarra. Novamente o Tutor de Tsuna aparecia nos lugares menos prováveis e sempre em situações importantes.

- E-Eu posso ir em alguns minutos, Reborn! - Tsuna estava horrorizado enquanto olhava para os balões vermelhos que faziam o bebê levitar. - Eu preciso falar com o Gokudera sobre hoje.

O Hitman lançou um olhar sério na direção de Gokudera.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados teve certeza de que o Tutor conseguiu enxergar totalmente através da situação. Nada passava despercebido por Reborn, e se ele realmente sabia do que se tratava então o rapaz de cabelos prateados não conseguiria falar com Tsuna. Não havia pessoa mais firme e inflexível em relação aos Guardiões do que Reborn.

- Tudo bem - O Hitman segurou na beirada da janela e olhou para Tsuna - Se você não estiver em casa em meia-hora você sabe o que vai acontecer Tsuna-Inútil!

Com um simples empurrão, Reborn projetou seu corpo para trás, fazendo com que os balões o levassem em outra direção.  
Os dois rapazes ficaram admirando o pequeno bebê que flutuava para longe do terreno do Colégio, até que a realidade os trouxe de volta. Dessa vez foi Gokudera quem lembrou da conversa e disse que gostaria que ambos fossem ao terraço porque provavelmente estaria deserto.

Os dois fizeram o caminho em silêncio, abrindo a porta e comprovando que eram os únicos ali naquele local.  
O vento que soprava não era frio, mas Tsuna sentiu-se gelado conforme eles se aproximavam da grade do lado direito. Gokudera deixou sua mochila no chão e fez menção de pegar o maço de cigarros do bolso, mas achou melhor deixar para depois da conversa. Tsuna estava na frente de seu braço direito, os olhos incertos e uma incrível sensação de que ele não gostaria de saber até onde aquela conversa poderia ir.

- Desculpe tomar o seu precioso tempo, Jyuudaime! - Gokudera colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos de trás da calça do uniforme. Ele estava nervoso. Aquela era uma das raras vezes em que ele precisava falar diretamente com Tsuna, não como amigo, mas como Chefe.

- Não tem problema, Gokudera-kun. - Tsuna tentou cruzar os braços para controlar a ansiedade, mas não adiantou. Seus membros voltaram a pender ao lado do corpo.

- Eu tenho um pedido para fazer, Jyuudaime - O Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo - E eu gostaria que me ouvisse não somente como seu braço direito, mas como um de seus Guardiões. Nesse momento eu não falo como Gokudera Hayato, mas sim o Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola.

A hiper intuição de Tsuna parecia fazer um show de rock dentro dele. Só aquela primeira parte já havia deixado o Décimo Vongola apavorado. Ele não se sentia bem com conversas sérias, ainda mais quando as pessoas envolvidas eram seus amigos.

- Eu levarei isso em consideração - as palavras saíram dos lábios de Tsuna de forma séria. O próprio rapaz ficou surpreso pelo tom que havia usado. Ele ainda estava desconfortável, mas o mínimo que Gokudera merecia era que a conversa fosse tão séria quanto parecia.

O Guardião da Tempestade agradeceu com uma menear de cabeça.

- Primeiro eu gostaria que soubesse que a decisão de conversar com você hoje Jyuudaime não foi feita de repente. Eu pensei muito e por um longo tempo e essa foi a conclusão que eu cheguei. Segundo, não quero que pense que vou falar isso por alguma briga interna ou desavença. Nada disso ocorreu e eu tenho certeza de que se tivesse acontecido você já estaria ciente - Gokudera sentia as palavras deixando seus lábios de forma exata. Ele estava nervoso, mas sabia que precisava expor tudo àquilo naquele dia - Eu gostaria de pedir que Yamamoto Takeshi fosse removido da Família Vongola.

Os olhos de Tsuna se arregalaram levemente. Sua boca se entreabriu e suas sobrancelhas pareceram se juntar. Entretanto, internamente o Décimo Vongola não estava surpreso. Em algum momento daquele dia ele percebeu que o motivo só poderia envolver Yamamoto, mas o que ele não esperava fosse que tais palavras fossem ditas por Gokudera. O Décimo Vongola continuou a encarar seu braço direito, esperando o restante das palavras. Gokudera deveria ter um motivo muito forte para pedir tal coisa naquela altura do campeonato. Muitas coisas aconteceram e em momento algum o Guardião da Tempestade fez qualquer comentário referente à saída de qualquer Guardião (com exceção de Lambo). Então para que o rapaz de cabelos prateados estivesse fazendo esse pedido, alguma coisa realmente séria aconteceu, ou melhor, estava acontecendo.

- Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que o Yamamoto assim como aquela vaca idiota são os Guardiões mais deslocados da Família. Eu compreendo que Lambo venha de uma Família de mafiosos, mas Yamamoto viveu uma vida normal até o momento em que conheceu Reborn e recebeu o anel da Chuva - Gokudera notou a expressão que Tsuna colocou em seu rosto após seu pedido, e isso o deixou inquieto. Ele detestava ter de preocupar o Jyuudaime, mas aquela era uma situação especial. Gokudera não havia simplesmente acordado naquela manhã de sábado e decidido chutar Yamamoto para fora da Família. Foi exatamente o contrário. As inúmeras noites que ele ficara sem dormir que o fizeram tomar aquela decisão. - Nós sabemos que o futuro que Yamamoto teve na luta com Byakuran não era nada do que ele queria. Deixar o Baseball para entrar na Máfia? Ele perdeu o sonho e o próprio pai, e eu sei que aquela era apenas uma opção de realidade, mas ninguém pode garantir que ela não se repetirá. - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade falhou. Havia chegado o momento da conversa que ele tentou a todo custo não colocar no assunto, mas ele sabia que Tsuna merecia ouvir todos os motivos - Assim como ninguém pode afirmar que ele não será atacado novamente como ocorreu três anos atrás. A Família quase perdeu o Guardião da Chuva para a família Shimon – _E eu quase perdi alguém importante naquele dia._

As últimas palavras de Gokudera foram ditas trêmulas.  
Tsuna percebeu como não era fácil para o rapaz a sua frente falar sobre aquele assunto. Ele podia lembrar vividamente daquele dia. De como Gokudera estava transtornado no telefone ao comunicar o que acontecera com Yamamoto, e dos dias que ele passou ao lado da cama do moreno enquanto ele se recuperava. Se para Tsuna e o resto da Família aquele incidente tinha sido terrível, o Décimo Vongola não conseguia imaginar como Gokudera se sentira.  
Tudo o que o Guardião da Tempestade havia dito fazia sentido. Tsuna _sabia_ de tudo aquilo. Ele sabia que Yamamoto não pretendia preencher aquele formulário, e que ficaria na Família. Se a decisão de acabar com tudo aquilo estivesse nas mãos de Tsuna, ele simplesmente livraria todos os seus amigos daquela responsabilidade e desistiria de ser o Chefe, então todos poderiam voltar a suas vidas comuns, e Yamamoto se tornaria um jogador profissional, realizando assim o seu sonho.

Entretanto, Tsuna também sabia que não seria tão simples. Ele poderia dizer ali, naquele momento, que concordava com Gokudera e que tiraria Yamamoto da Família, mas seria uma mentira. Havia muitas coisas envolvidas, muitos acordos, promessas e principalmente, a amizade. O Décimo Vongola sabia que não poderia dar uma resposta para Gokudera naquele instante, mas o mínimo que seu braço direito merecia era saber a verdade, independente de qual fosse.

- Gokudera-kun, você sabe que não posso responder isso agora - Tsuna procurava as palavras certas. Os olhos verdes que o encaravam estavam ansiosos e vívidos - Mas eu vou pensar seriamente no que você me disse. De certa forma eu concordo e acredito que o próprio Yamamoto também saiba de tudo isso.

- Eu só quero que você pense a respeito, Jyuudaime - Gokudera respirou fundo. Ele _realmente_ precisava de um cigarro.

- Eu prometo pensar sobre isso e lhe darei uma resposta assim que tiver consultado Reborn - Tsuna olhou para o relógio assim que o nome do Tutor saiu de sua boca. A ameaça de Reborn pareceu chegar a seus ouvidos novamente, e o Décimo imaginou qual seria sua reação quando ele contasse o que Gokudera havia lhe dito.

- Eu sei que você precisa ir, Jyuudaime, mas eu gostaria de pedir que não comente nossa conversa com o Yamamoto.

- Não vou - Tsuna ajeitou a mochila nas costas - Tem mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer, Gokudera-kun?

- Eu posso acompanhá-lo até em casa, Jyuudaime. - Gokudera pegou a mochila do chão, mas Tsuna apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Eu agradeço, mas eu vou correndo para casa - O Décimo deu um meio sorriso - E-Eu vejo você na Reunião hoje à noite - O rosto de Tsuna tornou-se vermelho. Todo mês era a mesma coisa.

- Estarei lá, Jyuudaime!

Gokudera fez positivo com a mão, observando Tsuna deixar o terraço.  
Minutos depois o Jyuudaime estava correndo pelo pátio em direção a saída dos portões, e então finalmente o rapaz de cabelos prateados tirou o cigarro do bolso, colocou-o nos lábios e o acendeu. A primeira tragada pareceu paralisar todo seu corpo e uma sensação de dormência o fez exalar a fumaça, encarando o céu nublado, onde em apenas alguns raros espaços era possível ver o azul. Gokudera tinha de ir a lavanderia retirar seu terno e preparar-se para a Reunião. Suas dinamites especiais precisavam ser revisadas, para garantir que o Jyuudaime ficaria seguro. Mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados permitiu-se ficar um pouco mais no terraço, sentando-se de costas para a grade e aproveitando cada tragada de seu cigarro. Estava feito. Ele havia dado o primeiro e mais importante passo. Tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era esperar a resposta de Tsuna.

No pátio do Colégio, os jogadores do time e baseball se dispersavam após a reunião com o Capitão. Yamamoto havia visto um apressado Tsuna passar por ele.  
A maneira como o Décimo o havia olhado chamou a atenção do moreno, mas tudo o que ele conseguiu ouvir de Tsuna foi um "Te vejo mais tarde!", acompanhado por um aceno. Yamamoto atravessou o pátio, mas parou na metade do caminho. Uma sensação que ele não sabia explicar o fez virar o corpo e erguer os olhos na direção do terraço, no instante em que Gokudera sentava-se de costas. A expressão do Guardião da Chuva tornou-se séria, e ele deu meia-volta, saindo da entrada do Colégio.  
Yamamoto sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas isso não o incomodava. O que o deixava triste era saber que não importava quantas vezes ele perguntasse, Gokudera sempre negaria, empurrando-o cada vez mais para longe de sua vida. Quando o Guardião da Chuva achava que estava dando um passo para frente, o rapaz de cabelos prateados dava dois para trás e ali permanecia.  
Era como se Yamamoto nunca fosse capaz de alcançá-lo, não importasse o tanto ele andasse ou corresse.

Continua...

* * *

_¹ Hanabi é uma fanfic spinoff de Distanza (D18)._


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

A reunião da Família Vongola era realizada em uma enorme casa que ficava não muito longe do templo Namimori. Ela era alugada especialmente todos os anos para as reuniões desde que Tsuna e os demais retornaram do futuro. Oficialmente o Décimo Chefe só poderia assumir quando atingisse a maioridade, então as reuniões não passavam de um encontro onde os Guardiões bebiam e comiam a vontade. Apesar da obrigatoriedade do compromisso, aquela Reunião não era vista de forma negativa. Não importava o quão triste ou chateado Tsuna estivesse, no momento em que encarava o espelho o rapaz respirava fundo e esquecia-se quase que por completo do que lhe aborrecia.

Naquele sábado não seria diferente. Enquanto aguardava o carro que o levaria até a Reunião, o Décimo Vongola terminava de ajeitar a gravata sob o olhar vigilante de seu Tutor particular. Reborn o fitava da cama, pernas cruzadas e Leon fielmente em sua mão.

- Você deve dizer a ele o quanto antes sobre a sua decisão, Tsuna.

- Eu ainda não decidi nada - A voz do Décimo parecia arrastada. Não. Não aquele assunto de novo.

- Mas é claro que decidiu - Reborn pulou da cama para o chão, indo até Tsuna e chutando a canela do garoto com força. - Sem chances de abrirmos mão de alguém tão valioso quanto Yamamoto por causa de um pedido idiota de Gokudera.

- Reborn! - Tsuna apertou os olhos, levando a mão até a canela chutada. Para um bebê Reborn chutava incrivelmente forte - Não foi um pedido idiota, Gokudera-kun está preocupado, e isso é normal.

- Ele está criando drama como uma garotinha! E sabe melhor que ninguém que Yamamoto não sairá da Família, então é bom você não deixá-lo com esperanças e contar o quanto antes.

Tsuna teria respondido prontamente a provocação, mas sua atenção havia sido roubada. O barulho de seu celular tocando o desconcentrou, e sua resposta teve de ser adiada. Era o sinal. Ao ver o nome de Gokudera no visor, um arrepio desconfortável fez o Décimo Vongola lembrar claramente da conversa que ambos tiveram naquela manhã no terraço. Os olhos verdes do seu braço direito não saiam de sua cabeça e Tsuna sabia que não esqueceria tão cedo a preocupação e agonia que vira.  
Ajeitando pela última vez a gravata, Tsuna deixou o quarto acompanhado de Reborn. Como das outras vezes, o jovem coração do rapaz batia mais forte enquanto ele fechava a porta e deixava seu quarto para trás. Ao sair de sua casa ele não seria mais simplesmente Tsuna, o aluno do terceiro ano do Colégio Namimori. Uma vez por mês ele era Sawada Tsunayoshi, o Décimo Chefe da Família Vongola. Todas as vezes em que ele assumia essa responsabilidade era como se o garoto dentro dele ficasse naquele quarto, deitado em sua cama, provavelmente segurando o formulário decisivo entre seus dedos.  
Enquanto descia a escada, Tsuna desejou fortemente que aquela Reunião terminasse logo para que ele pudesse abrir a porta e deixar o garoto livre.

O Guardião da Tempestade estava na esquina da casa de Tsuna, recostado a limousine preta. Seu terno da sorte fora lavado e passado, conservando ainda um pouco do cheiro de lavanda apesar dos dois cigarros que o rapaz já havia acendido desde que estacionara. Gokudera estava nervoso. Não o nervosismo de sempre, aquele que o evento necessitava. Em todas as reuniões o rapaz de cabelos prateados ficava mais alerta do que nunca. Qualquer olhar, barulho ou gesto poderia significar um ataque, e naquela noite ele precisava garantir que nada acontecesse ao seu precioso Jyuudaime. Somado ao nervosismo normal de Gokudera estava à ansiedade por uma resposta. Ele sabia que Tsuna não iria dizer nada naquela noite, mas era difícil para o Guardião da Tempestade manter a compostura. Havia sido extremamente complicado manter-se longe de Yamamoto durante a tarde. O moreno já o estava esperando com o almoço pronto quando Gokudera chegou, e ambos passaram o restante da tarde assistindo a um filme na tv e se arrumando para a reunião. Ao lembrar do momento em que Gokudera viu Yamamoto tirar sua preciosa Shigure Kintoki de dentro do armário, o corpo do rapaz tremeu, fazendo com que o cigarro em seu dedo caísse no chão.  
Sem tempo para acender um terceiro "calmante", o Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo ao ver Tsuna e Reborn deixando a casa, e tentou ser o mais natural possível quando os dois finalmente se aproximaram. O Décimo Vongola cumprimentou Gokudera timidamente, mas o Guardião da Tempestade não demonstrou seu nervosismo. Mesmo seu peito estando apertado, na frente do Jyuudaime ele era apenas o seu fiel braço direito.

O passeio de carro não demorou mais do que os dez minutos habituais. Como de costume, haviam várias limousines estacionadas na frente do enorme jardim, assim como no estacionamento que ficava atrás da casa. Gokudera foi o primeiro a sair, acompanhado por Reborn, cada um de um lado do carro. Sasagawa os estava esperando, acompanhado de Kyoko. As garotas haviam sido liberadas para participarem das festas, já que Reborn achou que seu aprendiz idiota precisava de um incentivo para as reuniões. A isca funcionava todos os meses, e mesmo já tendo participado anteriormente, aquela era a primeira vez que Kyoko recebia Tsuna na entrada no jardim.

- Tsuna-kun, boa noite!

Kyoko abriu um largo sorriso ao ver Tsuna saindo do carro.  
O rosto do garoto tornou-se vermelho no mesmo instante, e seus olhos correram na direção de Ryohei. Seu Guardião do Sol apenas sorriu e fez positivo com o dedo.

- Tudo bem até agora? - Reborn pulou no ombro de Tsuna, mas a pergunta foi direcionada a Ryohei.

- Sim, Yamamoto e Dokuro estão lá dentro com Lambo - O moreno falava e só depois pensava - Mas não vi sinal de Hibari Kyouya.

- Não se preocupe com esse ai - O Tutor ajeitou o chapéu - Rokudo Mukuro veio?

Tsuna desviou os olhos de Kyoko e esperou a resposta de Ryohei. Mukuro era um problema não só para ele, mas para toda a Máfia. Ele teoricamente deveria permanecer preso pelo resto da vida, mas não era fácil manter alguém como ele confinado. Apenas durante as reuniões mensais, seu segundo Guardião da Névoa tinha permissão de deixar a prisão. Tudo o que Tsuna precisava fazer era ignorar os guardas que estavam misturados em sua festa e as tentativas de Mukuro de possuí-lo. Nada fora do comum.  
Mesmo com todos os contras, a pessoa que mais ficava feliz com essa exceção era Chrome. A felicidade da Guardiã da Névoa era visível quando ela estava ao lado de Mukuro.

- Sim... - a resposta de Ryohei soou arrastada.

- Eu vou acompanhá-lo, Jyuudaime.

Gokudera adiantou-se e caminhou ao lado de Tsuna.  
Era difícil ignorar os olhos de Reborn em cima dele, e o rapaz soube no primeiro instante que o Tutor e Hitman já sabia de seu pedido. Ele também sabia que na primeira oportunidade em que estivessem a sós Reborn diria que não concordava e que Yamamoto não deixaria a Família. O Guardião da Tempestade sabia disso, assim como também sabia que Tsuna provavelmente diria a mesma coisa. Porém, ele precisava fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance, mesmo Gokudera tendo outras opções, outros planos em mente.  
Caminhando ao lado do Jyuudaime, o rapaz de cabelos prateados manteve os olhos vigilantes e as mãos estrategicamente dentro de seus bolsos, prontas para entrarem em ação se alguma coisa acontecesse.

- Ora se não é o _Chefe_ dos Vongola~

A voz musicalmente irritante fez Gokudera revirar os olhos. Eles mal haviam começado a subir os degraus que levavam a entrada da casa, e Mukuro já os recebia com sua desagradável pessoa. Chrome estava ao seu lado, e parecia pedir desculpas com o olhar.

- Boa Noite, Mukuro - Tsuna esboçou um meio sorriso e correu os olhos para Chrome - Boa Noite, Chrome.

- Ch-Chefe! - Chrome corou e fez uma pequena reverência para Tsuna e Kyoko.

- Tsuna-kun~

Haru estava na porta em segundos, acompanhada por Lambo e I-Pin. Ao ver Tsuna, a garota soltou as mãos das duas crianças e empurrou Gokudera, segurando o braço do Décimo Vongola.

- Vamos, vamos~

O Guardião da Tempestade apertou os punhos e respirou fundo, seguindo atrás do Jyuudaime que era arrastado por Haru e Kyoko.  
A casa onde eram feitas as reuniões era enorme. O jardim da entrada possuía um alegre chafariz em forma de leão. Apesar do tamanho da casa, apenas o primeiro andar era usado, mais especificamente o grande Salão e a cozinha. Havia um jardim um pouco menor atrás ao lado do estacionamento. Este era cercado por uma larga cerca viva, que dava ao local um clima extremamente intimo. Apesar de toda essa pseudo intimidade, não era fácil esquecer que aquela era uma reunião de mafiosos. Havia homens e mulheres vestidos de preto e óculos escuros por todos os lados.  
Os homens da Família Cavallone se misturavam com o de outras Famílias, mas foi graças a presença de Romário que Gokudera soube que Dino estava na reunião. Geralmente Tsuna sempre perguntava pelo louro, então era um problema a menos para ele se preocupar naquela noite, já que o real incômodo estava conversando com Fuuta, próximo a lareira.

Yamamoto tinha duas taças em suas mãos. Seus ouvidos escutavam o que Fuuta dizia sobre ele estar em um de seus recordes, mas os olhos negros do moreno fiscalizavam o Salão a procura do dono de uma de suas taças de champagne. Quando finalmente o Guardião da Chuva achou o que procurava, Fuuta calou-se e apenas sorriu, seguindo os olhos de Yamamoto. Um pouco envergonhado, o moreno afastou-se e aproximou-se do grupo que entrava.

- Tsuna! - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu e estendeu uma das taças para o Chefe - Bem-Vindo!

- O-Obrigado... - O Décimo Vongola segurou a taça, mas foi difícil encarar Yamamoto. A voz de Gokudera martelava em sua mente.

- E essa é para você - Yamamoto esperou Tsuna se afastar com as garotas para entregar a outra taça para Gokudera, que só a segurou depois de alguns segundos.

- Você não colocou nada engraçado aqui dentro, não é? - O rapaz de cabelos prateados encarou o liquido dentro da taça antes de dar o primeiro gole.

- Hahaha como se eu fosse fazer isso, Gokudera - O moreno coçou a bochecha, envergonhado.

Gokudera virou a taça de champagne e desviou os olhos. Nada parecia estar fora de ordem. Os mesmos rostos, as mesmas conversas, os mesmos olhares. Aquela seria mais uma calma e tranqüila reunião.  
Yamamoto olhou para Tsuna, mas seus olhos voltarem em Gokudera que acabara de terminar sua bebida. Enquanto esperava o rapaz de cabelos prateados retornar de sua escolta, o moreno teve tempo suficiente para sentir sua falta e pensar em uma maneira de ficarem sozinhos, nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Não se tinha muito o que fazer nas Reuniões além de beber e conversar, mas aquela também era a única oportunidade que eles tinham de ficar juntos em um ambiente diferente, em uma casa diferente. O Guardião da Chuva sabia melhor do que ninguém que eles não andariam de mãos dadas pelo Salão, ou dançariam como outros casais fariam quando a música começasse a tocar. Ele também sabia que não poderia abraçar Gokudera como queria ou roubar-lhe um beijo enquanto os dois estivessem sentados na pequena escadaria da entrada. Aquelas eram coisas que muita gente achava insignificantes e até mesmo bobas, mas que para ele tinham um valor enorme.  
Para Yamamoto, não importava o quão luxuoso fosse o lugar, ou o valor do terno que ele vestia. Se lhe fosse permitido escolher, ele teria passado àquela noite no apartamento de Gokudera da mesma maneira como estavam durante a tarde: com o rapaz de cabelos prateados deitado, a cabeça em seu peito, e ambos assistindo alguma coisa ruim na tv. Não importava._  
Juntos._

- Quer dar uma volta? - O Guardião da Chuva arriscou. Ele já sabia a resposta, mas não custava nada ter um pouco de fé.

- Não, preciso ficar de olho no Jyuudaime.

Gokudera afastou-se sem fazer nenhum outro comentário. A pergunta de Yamamoto fora impertinente, e o moreno já sabia que a sua resposta seria negativa. Em toda reunião ele fazia a mesma pergunta apenas para receber a mesma resposta. Naquele sábado não seria diferente. O Guardião da Tempestade aproximou-se de Tsuna, e permaneceu ao seu lado direito pelo tempo que achou necessário. Suas bochechas ganhavam um tom rosado todas as vezes que um Chefe de alguma Família importante cumprimentava Tsuna, e o Jyuudaime apresentava Gokudera como seu braço direito. Na metade da reunião, quando Tsuna fez seu discurso, os olhos verdes de Gokudera se encheram de lágrimas, e foi um prazer imenso aplaudir seu Jyuudaime ao final de suas palavras.  
Apesar de toda a confusão que estava sua vida, para o Guardião da Tempestade, servir sobre o nome dos Vongola para um chefe como Tsuna era uma honra.  
Quando as conversas tornaram-se mais altas, e as garotas decidiram arrastar os rapazes para o centro do Salão, Gokudera pôde se dar ao luxo de correr os olhos pelo local. Há algum tempo ele não via Yamamoto, e o moreno não parecia estar por perto.  
Uma rápida visita a cozinha o fez correr pelo corredor, respirando fundo. Foi por muito pouco que o rapaz de cabelos prateados não desmaiou. A voz de Biachi entrou em sua mente antes que Gokudera pudesse abrir a porta da cozinha. Seu coração batia rápido, e toda aquela corrida para não achar quem ele procurava, começava a deixar o Guardião irritado.

- Você está procurando por alguém, Gokudera Hayato~?

Gokudera revirou os olhos e olhou para o outro lado. Ele sabia de quem era aquela voz arrastada e tediosa, mas aquele não era um bom momento para cair nas provocações de Mukuro.

- Vo-Você está procurando por alguém?

A voz dessa vez era diferente, e chamou a atenção do rapaz de cabelos prateados. No lugar de Mukuro estava Chrome, e a garota o olhava de maneira confusa. Do outro lado do Salão, Mukuro acenou para Gokudera enquanto se aproximava de Tsuna.  
Tudo o que o Guardião da Tempestade fez foi suspirar.

- N-Não! - Gokudera mentiu.

- Ah... entendo - Chrome balançou a cabeça, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha - Mas essa casa tem um segundo andar, não é?

A garota lançou um olhar rápido para Gokudera e caminhou para uma das beiradas do Salão. O rapaz de cabelos prateados abaixou os olhos, mas logo os levantou e encarou o corredor que levaria a escadaria para o segundo andar. Ele sabia que não era seguro deixar Tsuna ao lado de Mukuro, ainda mais quando o Guardião parecia estar se divertindo._  
Eu não vou levar mais do que cinco minutos._

Passando entre algumas pessoas que estavam ao seu lado, Gokudera seguiu até o corredor e subiu as escadas com certa pressa. O segundo andar era um enorme corredor com inúmeros guartos de ambos os lados. Ao final havia uma sacada, que naquela noite estava ocupada exatamente pela pessoa que ele procurava.  
Yamamoto estava recostado, com uma taça vazia ao lado de seu cotovelo. O moreno tinha os olhos fixos em alguma coisa que estava além do jardim, sentindo a brisa noturna bater delicadamente em seu rosto. Sua mente estava longe dali, e o Guardião da Chuva só percebeu que tinha companhia quando Gokudera apoiou os braços na sacada.

- Olá - Yamamoto colocou a taça do outro lado, evitando que ela caísse por algum descuido - Como está a festa?

- Cheia... - Gokudera levou a mão até o bolso, retirando o maço de cigarros - O Jyuudaime parece estar se divertindo.

- Tsuna sempre se diverte com essas reuniões.

O Guardião da Tempestade colocou o cigarro nos lábios, levando o isqueiro até a altura de sua boca. Entretanto, as mãos brancas e delgadas de Gokudera pararam no ar, enquanto seus olhos verdes observavam que alguém se aproximava. Naquele momento ele entendeu porque Yamamoto não notou sua presença antes, o corredor era forrado por um longo tapete bordô e os passos eram abafados. Aquele provavelmente era o único motivo pelo qual ele não notara que de repente uma mulher surgira na entrada da sacada.

- Com licença - A mulher de longos cabelos louros era parte de alguma Família que Gokudera não lembrava. Ele já havia visto a mulher anteriormente, mas não tinha idéia de quem fosse ou o que fazia ali.

- Você está perdida? - Yamamoto virou-se. Seu meio sorriso simpático pintava seus lábios.

- Na verdade não - a mulher sorriu, deixando que seus olhos azuis vagassem de Yamamoto para Gokudera, que ainda tinha o cigarro apagado em seus lábios - Eu estava procurando por _você_.

O desaparecimento do sorriso de Yamamoto foi proporcional ao olhar espantado de Gokudera. Enquanto o moreno havia se tornado sério, o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha os olhos arregalados, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Pela expressão no rosto da mulher e a seriedade de Yamamoto, aparentemente Gokudera era o único que não havia entendido.

- Perdão? - O Guardião da Tempestade tirou o cigarro da boca, deixando-os entre seus dedos.

- Eu o vi subindo e o segui. Gostaria de saber se me acompanha na próxima dança.

Daquela distância Gokudera pôde ouvir claramente o barulho que o maxilar de Yamamoto fez. Não foi preciso virar o rosto e olhar para saber que o moreno não tinha gostado nada daquilo e que estava extremamente sério. Em três anos, aquela não era a primeira situação embaraçosa que ambos se metiam. Gokudera sabia como era difícil estar no lugar de Yamamoto, ele se sentia assim todo ano no dia dos namorados. Ele sabia que também era popular com as garotas, mas elas mantinham certa distância por causa de sua personalidade. Alguém como o Guardião da Chuva atraia facilmente um número absurdo de fãs, e para evitar brigas ridículas, era melhor acabar com qualquer tipo de mal entendido.

- Desculpe, eu não estou interessado - O Guardião da Tempestade recolocou o cigarro nos lábios e o acendeu - Eu não danço, mas obrigado.

- Por quê? - A mulher deu um passo à frente e seu sapato fez barulho ao tocar o chão onde não havia mais tapete - Talvez você não tenha encontrado a parceira certa.

Gokudera deu a primeira tragada no cigarro no instante em que Yamamoto virou-se e voltou a encarar o jardim. Em sua mente, o rapaz de cabelos prateados procurava algo que pudesse ser dito, mas que não ofendesse uma das convidadas da festa, apenas que a fizesse ir embora.  
As palavras certas estavam na ponta de sua língua e por ali permaneceram. Antes que o Guardião da Tempestade tentasse dizer algo, a mulher aproximou-se, mas não dele. Uma de suas mãos pousou no braço de Yamamoto, chamando a atenção do moreno.  
Gokudera estava novamente surpreso.

- E quanto a você? Poderia me acompanhar na próxima dança?

O Guardião da Chuva olhou da mão da mulher para ela e deu um meio sorriso, desencostando-se da sacada. Gokudera deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, começando a ficar irritado._  
O que esse idiota pensa em fazer?_

- Pela sua aliança eu vejo que é casada... - O moreno tinha o meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu sou - E a mulher ainda tinha a mão no braço de Yamamoto.

- Por que não pede a seu marido que a acompanhe na dança?

- Porque aqui em cima a companhia parece mais agradável.

Os dedos da mulher fizeram menção de subir pelo braço do moreno, mas o Guardião da Chuva segurou sua mão antes que eles o tocassem. O sorriso desaparecera de seu rosto, e seus olhos deixaram o rosto da mulher para encarar Gokudera. O rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha as sobrancelhas juntas e o cigarro praticamente no fim.

- Sinto muito, mas vou ter de dizer não para o seu convite - Yamamoto soltou a mão da mulher - Eu estou acompanhado nessa festa, e a pessoa que está comigo não gostaria que eu dançasse com nenhuma outra pessoa. Espero que entenda.

- Oh, eu não sabia disso - A mulher parecia realmente surpresa - Mas era de se esperar que os Guardiões do Décimo Vongola não estivessem solteiros.

Após se desculpar, a mulher deixou a sacada e sua figura sumiu no final no corredor. Gokudera havia terminado seu cigarro, mas sentiu uma necessidade enorme de acender outro. Suas mãos já estavam no bolso, quando algo o impediu, chamando sua atenção. Yamamoto estava na sua frente, e tinha em seu rosto a mesma expressão séria de outrora.  
O Guardião da Chuva entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca. O moreno soltou a mão de Gokudera e um sorriso triste estampou seu rosto, fazendo a vontade que Gokudera tinha de fumar sumir completamente.

- Com licença.

Yamamoto passou a mão nos cabelos negros e saiu da sacada, seguindo com passos apressados pelo corredor.  
O Guardião da Tempestade estava imóvel, observando o rapaz se afastando sem saber o que acontecera ou o que ele deveria fazer. Não era possível que Yamamoto estivesse irritado por causa do que aconteceu, aquela não era a primeira e não seria a última vez, sem contar que ele também havia sido assediado, o que provava que a mulher não estava interessada somente em Gokudera. Sem saber se deveria ou não ir atrás do moreno, o rapaz de cabelos prateados suspirou e recostou-se no alto da sacada. Porém, assim que sentiu que encostava sua cintura, algo o cutucou e o fez virar automaticamente.

- Ciaosu!

- Re-Reborn!

Gokudera sentiu o ar doer em seus pulmões ao dar de cara com o Tutor e Hitman em pé na sacada. Aparentemente Reborn o havia cutucado com Leon na forma de revólver, o que não era uma coisa positiva de se pensar. O bebê ajeitava seu chapéu, mas seus pequeninos olhos negros não saiam de cima de Gokudera.

- Precisamos conversar, Gokudera.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados engoliu seco. Ele sabia do que se tratava.

- Você sabe por que estou aqui então vou ser direto. Desista da idéia de que o inútil do Tsuna vai tirar o Yamamoto da Família, isso não vai acontecer e você sabe disso.

Gokudera tremeu. Aquela conversa era inevitável e ele sabia disso, mas não esperava que ela acontecesse naquele dia e exatamente naquele momento.

- Tsuna vai enrolar para lhe dar uma resposta, mas saiba que ela será negativa. Eu tenho idéia do motivo que te levou a fazer aquele pedido, mas ele não poderá dispensar seu precioso Guardião da Chuva por sua causa.

- E-Eu... - As palavras estavam presas na garganta de Gokudera. Ele não conseguia se expressar ou argumentar contra Reborn. Se existia uma pessoa que poderia enxergar através de uma mentira, essa pessoa estava diante de seus olhos esperando por um pequeno deslize.

- E não importune o Tsuna com mais dramas, ele já não está bem na Escola então não adicione mais um problema.

- Eu nunca quis atrapalhar a vida do Jyuudaime! - A voz de Gokudera soou alta e ofendida. Aquele era um insulto que ele não aceitaria.

- Então deixe de ser egoísta e procure uma maneira de resolver seus _próprios_ problemas - Reborn girou Leon em seus dedos, jogando o revólver verde para cima. O objeto girou sob sua cabeça e piscou. Quando a fraca luz apagou-se, o camaleão havia se transformado em um pequeno guarda-chuva verde, pousando delicadamente na mãozinha do bebê - Posso lhe fazer uma última pergunta, Gokudera?

O Guardião da Tempestade apenas meneou a cabeça. Não havia mais nada que ele gostaria de adicionar aquela _conversa_.

- Yamamoto sabe que você falou com Tsuna e que quer ele deixe a Família?

A pergunta de Reborn surpreendeu o rapaz muito mais do que o inicio daquela estranha conversa. Gokudera deu um passo para trás sem perceber e seu olhar foi automaticamente para o chão. Apesar de estar vendo apenas o piso batido de mármore, o que o Guardião da Tempestade _realmente_ via era o sorriso triste que ele presenciara minutos atrás, e a estranha curiosidade que Yamamoto demonstrou naquela manhã.

- Não. - A resposta de Gokudera soou baixa, quase um suspiro.

- Então resolva isso entre vocês, sem arrastar aquele idiota do Tsuna. Se uma missão surgir vocês terão de cumprir, pense nisso.

Com um pulo, o Hitman acenou e sumiu da visão de Gokudera, descendo os dois andares de maneira calma graças a Leon.  
O Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu na mesma posição por alguns minutos, o suficiente para que a angústia e ansiedade que ele sentia desaparecessem pelo menos o suficiente para que ele pudesse voltar ao Salão sem parecer descomposto. Ao retornar, a reunião já dava sinais de estar no fim, assim como seu trabalho como braço direito.  
Gokudera não vira Yamamoto ao descer, nem mesmo quando deixou a casa para levar Tsuna de volta. Assim como a ida, a volta foi calma e tranqüila, mesmo o Décimo Vongola cochilando o caminho todo, sendo acordado por Gokudera assim que o carro parou em frente a seu portão.

- Boa Noite, Gokudera-kun e obrigado por tudo. - Um sonolento Tsuna acenou antes de entrar pelo portão que fora aberto silenciosamente por Reborn.

- Boa Noite, Jyuudaime! Durma bem.

Gokudera fez uma pequena reverência, voltando em seguida para o carro. A distância até sua casa era bem pequena, e seu relógio não chegou a marcar cinco minutos quando ele desceu novamente, agradecendo o motorista enviado diretamente pelo Nono Vongola. De onde ele estava era possível ver a luz acessa de seu apartamento. Yamamoto já havia chegado.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados subiu os dois lances de escadas que levavam ao seu andar, tirando a chave de seu bolso assim que sua porta se tornou visível. Como esperado, ao entrar viu um par de sapatos negros e o barulho da tv ligada. Sem pressa o Guardião da Tempestade desamarrou os sapatos, deixando-os ao lado do par que já estava ali, adentrando a sua residência. As costas de Yamamoto tornaram-se visíveis assim que ele entrou na sala, mesmo as luzes estando apagadas.

- Você não se despediu do Jyuudaime.

Aquela foi a primeira coisa que surgiu na mente de Gokudera ao ver Yamamoto. O moreno sumira e provavelmente voltara para casa assim que desceu da sacada. Tsuna o procurou antes de deixar a Reunião, mas não havia sinal de Yamamoto na casa.

- Ligarei me desculpando amanhã pela manhã.

Yamamoto respondeu sem se virar ou tirar os olhos da tela a sua frente. A única coisa que iluminava a sala era a televisão, criando sombras e estranhas luzes no rosto do moreno.  
Não era preciso se aproximar para saber que o Guardião da Chuva estava sério. Seu tom de voz sempre o denunciou. O humor de Yamamoto era exatamente como o anel que ele usava e a posição que tinha na Família. Normalmente ele era calmo e tranqüilo com uma chuva fina de primavera, daquelas que você admira da sua janela enquanto toma um delicioso suco de laranja. Entretanto, havia momentos em que o moreno conseguia ser como a chuva do final de Outono - forte, barulhenta e assustadora - assemelhando-se quase a uma _tempestade_. Nesses momentos a única coisa que você quer fazer é fechar as cortinas e tapar seus ouvidos. Isso é o que a maioria das pessoas faz.  
Gokudera não era a maioria das pessoas. O que o assustava não eram os grossos pingos de chuva na janela. Ele sabia que uma hora eles parariam de cair. O que o assustava era a possibilidade de nunca mais chover. O Guardião da Tempestade não honraria seu anel se tivesse medo de algumas gotas d' água... ou se não tivesse ido se sentar ao lado de Yamamoto.

O moreno não tirou os olhos da tv, e ambos permaneceram por algum tempo em silêncio. Gokudera sabia que tinha de partir dele a iniciativa para algum tipo de comunicação entre eles. O que ele não sabia era se o momento certo havia chegado. Se o que quer que aborreceu Yamamoto naquela sacada havia passado ou ainda estava presente.

- Você está com fome? - Gokudera arriscou algo básico. Nada terrível poderia sair desse tipo de pergunta, não é?

O rapaz de cabelos prateados esperava um menear de cabeça ou um simples "sim" ou "não" dito sussurrado e sem muita emoção. O que ele não esperava fosse que Yamamoto virasse o rosto e sorrisse - um estranho sorriso - e seus lábios formassem um "sim", enquanto ele ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava sobre Gokudera, desligava a televisão.  
O beijo surpreendeu o Guardião da Tempestade, mas não foi recusado. Gokudera entreabriu os lábios para permitir que a língua de Yamamoto invadisse sua boca, retribuindo o beijo. Era quente. O beijo, a pele do moreno, aqueles ternos que estavam atrapalhando seus movimentos. A mão de Gokudera começou a desfazer o nó da gravata de Yamamoto, enquanto o moreno se despia de seu próprio terno, sem que o beijo fosse interrompido.  
Nada parecia diferente. Os lábios do Guardião da Chuva desciam pelo pescoço de Gokudera, enquanto suas mãos abriam com certa pressa os botões da camisa branca, arrancando do rapaz de cabelos prateados um gemido baixo e abafado, quando as mãos de Yamamoto tocaram em seus mamilos.

- O-O quarto... - Gokudera disse entre gemidos, sentindo os lábios de Yamamoto em seu peito - Vamos para o quarto.

- Podemos ir depois - O moreno abriu o cinto do Guardião da Tempestade, ficando de joelhos no sofá enquanto retirava sua calça preta, deixando o rapaz embaixo de seu corpo apenas com uma engraçada roupa de baixo cheia de estrelas. - Hahaha fofo!

Gokudera entreabriu os olhos, sentindo o rosto ficar quente ao ver que Yamamoto o admirava, bem, mais especificamente a única peça que ele ainda vestia. O rapaz de cabelos prateados tentou cobrir-se com as mãos, mas sua atenção foi totalmente roubada. Ainda ajoelhado entre suas pernas, o Guardião da Chuva começou a desabotoar a camisa que usava, em movimentos lentos e extremamente torturantes. Para Gokudera, era como se cada movimento capturasse toda a sua atenção. Seus olhos não piscavam, seus lábios estavam entreabertos e sua respiração começou a tornar-se mais rápida sem que ele percebesse.  
Obviamente aquela não era a primeira vez que ele vira Yamamoto tirando a roupa, mas assim como na primeira noite em que passaram juntos, todas as vezes em que o moreno se despedia, era como se Gokudera só tivesse olhos para Yamamoto. Quando a camisa deslizou sob as costas do moreno, o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu sua garganta se fechando, e seu corpo projetou-se para frente, fazendo o moreno sentar-se no sofá. Gokudera passou os braços ao redor do pescoço nu do Guardião da Chuva, beijando-o com todas as suas forças. Todo seu corpo parecia vibrar de desejo, implorando apenas uma única coisa, uma única pessoa, um único homem.

- Takeshi...

Os lábios do rapaz de cabelos prateados se entreabriram durante o beijo, e seus olhos encararam os olhos negros a sua frente. Eles brilhavam, semicerrados e perigosos. Gokudera conhecia aqueles olhos. Ele sabia o que se escondia por trás deles, e mesmo que sua mente ainda o lembrasse que as coisas não estavam resolvidas, seu corpo parecia falar muito mais alto. Não importava qual fosse o problema, eles poderiam resolver depois. Eles conversariam sobre o que fosse, e como sempre achariam uma saída que pudesse deixar ambos satisfeitos.  
Ignorando a voz dentro de sua cabeça que lhe dizia para parar, Gokudera apenas fechou os olhos e projetou-se para baixo, deixando seus joelhos tocarem o chão, enquanto seus lábios desciam pelo peito e abdômen do moreno. O cinto não fora problema, assim como os botões da calça que ele usava. O que interessava o rapaz de cabelos prateados estava escondido sob duas camadas de roupa, mas que pareceu aliviado ao ficar livre. Lançando um último olhar na direção de Yamamoto, Gokudera fechou os olhos e deixou sua língua correr da base até a ponta do membro do moreno, arrancando um gemido imediato. Não era comum para o Guardião da Tempestade prestar aquele tipo de _serviço_, mas naquela noite, tudo o que ele queria era experimentar cada pedacinho do homem a sua frente, até que não houvesse parte de seu corpo que não tivesse o cheiro de Yamamoto.

- Hayato...

O Guardião da Chuva colocou a mão sob o ombro de Gokudera após alguns minutos, chamando a atenção do rapaz ajoelhado sob suas pernas. Os olhos verdes se entreabriram, e Yamamoto precisou respirar fundo para não perder a linha de pensamento.

- Levante-se - O moreno passou a mão no cabelo, respirando fundo.

Gokudera parou o que fazia, ficando de pé. Suas mãos correram até a única peça de roupa estrelada que ele ainda vestia, e com extrema facilidade ele a retirou, deixando-a aos pés do sofá. Apesar de ser extremamente organizado, naquele momento a última coisa que o rapaz de cabelos prateados pensava era nas peças de roupas jogadas em seu chão e sofá. Tudo o que seus olhos mostravam eram o homem sentado a sua frente e o que ambos fariam naquela noite.  
O Guardião da Chuva o chamou com uma das mãos, e Gokudera se aproximou, colocando uma perna de cada lado do moreno. O que ambos precisavam estava no quarto e no banheiro, mas nenhum deles parecia propenso a mover-se dali. Sem muita paciência, mas incapaz de machucar Gokudera, Yamamoto lambeu dois de seus dedos antes que eles procurassem a entrada do rapaz de cabelos prateados. O Guardião da Tempestade apertou com força o ombro do moreno ao sentir-se invadido, mordendo os lábios com força. Ele sabia que não era muito cômodo, e que a dor diminuiria aos poucos, mas seu corpo não parecia com muita vontade de esperar.

- Acalme-se ou a dor será pior depois - Yamamoto começou a beijar o pescoço de Gokudera, esperando que isso o distraísse.

- Não será - Gokudera respirou fundo, erguendo o rosto. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, e seus lábios levemente trêmulos de excitação - Nós fizemos de manhã, eu vou ficar bem.

O Guardião da Tempestade segurou o rosto de Yamamoto antes de beijá-lo. O beijo foi a última gota de tolerância no oceano de paciência de Yamamoto. O moreno segurou a cintura de Gokudera firmemente com uma mão, regulando seu peso enquanto o penetrava. O corpo do rapaz de cabelos prateados tremia, e um gemido alto cortou sua garganta quando ele sentiu-se totalmente preenchido.

- Hayato... - Yamamoto passou as costas das mãos sob o rosto de Gokudera, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pelo canto de seus olhos. A expressão do moreno era de preocupação e hesitação.

- Você é meu, Takeshi...

Os lábios de Gokudera moveram-se sem que ele percebesse, assim como seu corpo. A preocupação de Yamamoto foi mascarada por seus desejos, que não resistiram aos movimentos que o corpo do rapaz de cabelos prateados fazia em seu colo. A sala que antes estava cheia de suspiros e sussurros logo se encheu de gemidos roucos e palavras desconexas. Os dois corpos que haviam se estranhado minutos atrás agora estavam unidos, embaralhados, perdidos um no outro como se nunca tivessem se separado.

Naquela noite os dois Guardiões fizeram o caminho até o quarto como Gokudera havia sugerido, mas a cama foi apenas o ponto final. Duas vezes na sala. Uma vez no corredor. Duas outras vezes na cama. E como após um dia exaustivo de treinamento, os dois rapazes respiraram fundo quando o quinto orgasmo marcava o final naquela injeção de adrenalina.  
Aos poucos a mente do Guardião da Tempestade começou a funcionar novamente, conforme o teto do quarto tornava-se visível para seus olhos que até aquele momento não enxergavam nada além de Yamamoto. Não que ele conseguisse ver outra coisa, já que o moreno estava ainda sobre ele, e os beijos em seu pescoço pareciam bons demais para que fossem cessados. O problema era que conforme seu corpo se acalmava, a voz em sua mente tornava-se ainda mais alta. A conversa que eles deveriam ter tido antes de se perderem em caricias e suspiros parecia inevitável, mas a consciência de tal conversa parecia mais séria. A certeza de que a inevitabilidade do momento chegara apareceu estampada na expressão de Yamamoto, quando o moreno passou a mão no rosto de Gokudera e as fatídicas palavras saíram de seus lábios rosados:

- Precisamos conversar, Hayato.

Como uma chuva fria no meio de uma tarde de Outono, a expressão do Guardião da Tempestade mudou, e seus lábios formaram uma fina linha.  
Yamamoto saiu de cima de Gokudera, sentando-se na beirada na cama. O rapaz de cabelos prateados permaneceu deitado por alguns minutos. Os braços cobriam seu rosto, e ele aguardava ansiosamente pelo que viria em seguida. Havia sido perfeito, como todas as vezes. O sexo sempre fora incrível entre eles, e mesmo que ele negasse veemente, o pós-sexo não o irritava como ele demonstrava. Gokudera gostava de cair no sono sentindo os braços de Yamamoto em seu corpo, ou as batidas de seu coração quando ele o abraçava tão forte que o deixava se ar. E na manhã seguinte, Gokudera acordaria mais cedo e sentiria aqueles mesmos braços ainda ao redor de seu corpo, como se o protegessem de um perigo invisível, que apenas Yamamoto conseguia enxergar. Naquela noite o perigo não parecia invisível. Ele parecia real. Tão real que Gokudera poderia tocá-lo se quisesse.

- Eu sei que você vai negar novamente, mas eu não consigo mais ignorar isso. - A voz de Yamamoto soou séria novamente. O mesmo tom que ele usou quando Gokudera chegou ao apartamento. E da mesma forma como ele enxergara na sala, tudo o que o rapaz de cabelos prateados conseguia encarar eram suas costas - Eu quero saber o que você está escondendo, Hayato. Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida, mas eu sinto que ao invés de nos aproximarmos estamos nos afastando.

O silêncio que seguiu aquele pedido parecia interminável.  
A voz de Yamamoto havia cessado, mas na cabeça do Guardião da Tempestade ela ecoava alta e sonora, misturada com as últimas palavras de Reborn naquela noite. O Tutor tinha razão, ele sempre estava certo.  
Gokudera virou-se e sentou-se na outra beirada. A cama nunca pareceu tão grande e espaçosa do que naquele dia. Ele estava de costas para Yamamoto, assim como Yamamoto estava de costas para ele. O silêncio ainda parecia corroer seus nervos, e suas mãos apertaram com força o lençol. Não adiantava mais continuar enganando a si mesmo. Como Reborn havia dito, se Gokudera realmente quisesse resolver o problema ele teria falado diretamente com o Guardião da Chuva. O que o impediu foi o simples medo de _perder_. Perder aqueles três difíceis e agradáveis anos em que ambos passaram juntos. Perder as brigas que tiveram, e os beijos que sempre vinham após. Perder a companhia de todos os fins de semana e os abraços todas aquelas noites. Perder a pessoa que transformou o arrogante e egoísta Gokudera, em alguém capaz de dividir uma vida e que naquele momento não sabia se conseguiria seguir em frente sem nada daquilo.  
Se ele perdesse a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, o que viria em seguida? Como ele levantaria todas as manhãs se a razão para abrir os olhos não estivesse mais ao seu lado?

Gokudera sabia que sobreviveria sem Yamamoto. Ele havia vivido por quatorze anos sem saber de sua existência. Mas ele não queria. O Guardião da Tempestade não queria pensar na possibilidade de conseguir viver novamente... sozinho.  
E da mesma forma como Gokudera sabia que aquela conversa era inevitável, ele também sabia que o que ele pretendia dizer mudaria a relação entre eles. Entretanto, não adiantava mais mentir ou omitir.  
Com os olhos embaçados por lágrimas que teimavam em cair, o rapaz de cabelos prateados entreabriu os lábios e fechou os olhos antes de pronunciar o que ele tentou a todo custo negar.

- Eu quero que você deixe a Família, Yamamoto.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

Yamamoto ajeitou melhor o boné em sua cabeça. Seus olhos negros estavam apertados e fixos no que estava diante deles. Suas mãos seguravam com força aquele pedaço de madeira. Quem estivesse observando a cena diria que o moreno estava se preparando para mais uma perfeita rebatida, digna do Capitão do time. Mas somente o próprio Yamamoto sabia que sua atenção não estava na bola que estava prestes a ser arremessada em sua direção, ou no simples fato de todo o time estar assistindo naquele momento, e que sua rebatida seria um empurrãozinho de ânimo nos rapazes. Naquele campo de baseball, a concentração do Guardião da Chuva estava falha. Sua mente não estava presente. Uma rebatida e ele sairia dali. Uma rebatida. Uma rebatida. Uma...

A bola voou além da grade que cercava o campo. Um enorme urro por parte dos rapazes, seguido por uma chuva de gargalhadas fez Yamamoto tirar o boné e virar-se, colocando seu melhor sorriso no rosto. Estava feito.  
Vários jogadores o felicitaram, o cumprimentaram e o vangloriaram. Todos queriam um pedacinho de seu amado e idolatrado Capitão, que foi capaz de treinar o time para um jogo tão importante quanto o da próxima semana. Com poucos dias de treinamento pela frente, os rapazes estavam aproveitando cada segundo e ensinamento que Yamamoto tinha para oferecer.  
Quando as felicitações terminaram e o moreno conseguiu respirar novamente, o sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu e então o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola pôde finalmente ficar a vontade com a expressão que queria. Sem ninguém para vigiá-lo, Yamamoto caminhou sério até o vestiário, parando no caminho apenas para beber água e lavar o rosto. Tudo o que ele queria era um banho e alguns minutos consigo mesmo. O vestiário estava deserto, e provavelmente ficaria assim até que ele pudesse terminar seu banho. Os rapazes treinariam por mais algum tempo, deixando Yamamoto confortável em não precisar andar com um sorriso nos lábios quando ele não queria sorrir. As roupas de baseball foram enfiadas em sua mochila, e o moreno colocou a toalha branca nos ombros, caminhando nu até os chuveiros. A água que caiu foi a principio fria, mas não o fez recuar. A mente de Yamamoto já estava longe dali antes mesmo do chuveiro ser ligado.

_Eu quero que você deixe a Família, Yamamoto._  
A voz de Gokudera ecoou na cabeça do Guardião da Chuva durante todos aqueles dias. A primeira vez que tais palavras entraram por seus ouvidos, o moreno achou que tivesse entendido errado. Ele virou-se e riu, encarando as costas nuas e pálidas de Gokudera. O rapaz não se virou como ele esperava, e o silêncio entre eles fez com que Yamamoto percebesse que aquela não era uma brincadeira. O moreno tentou arrancar do Guardião da Tempestade qualquer outro tipo de informação, mas tudo o que ouviu naquela noite foi um "Eu não acho que você seja qualificado para essa posição, por favor, reconsidere", dito de maneira educada, mas fria. Gokudera deitou-se em seguida, e ambos dormiram sem dizer uma palavra, um de costas para o outro, como se um abismo existisse entre seus corpos que até minutos atrás estiveram conectados.  
O que o rapaz de cabelos prateados não sabia era que Yamamoto não dormiu naquela noite. Seu corpo estava extremamente cansado pela reunião e a _atividade extra _que fizeram depois, mas a mente do moreno estava funcionando freneticamente. Durante as horas em que permaneceu deitado naquela cama, Yamamoto procurou um momento, uma cena, um deslize se quer que ele tenha feito nesses anos e que o desmerecesse do cargo de Guardião da Chuva. A única falha que encontrou fora o ataque que recebera da Família Shimon, mas aquilo não poderia contar como um erro dele. Quando o mal entendido foi resolvido e Tsuna orgulhosamente devolveu a dignidade, reconhecendo a Família Shimon como irmã dos Vongola, o próprio Gokudera disse que Yamamoto não tinha culpa e que ele não deveria se preocupar. Então a única coisa que o moreno poderia pensar era que aquela não era a verdadeira razão por trás do pedido do Guardião da Tempestade. E exatamente nesse ponto estava o problema. Arrancar alguma informação de Gokudera era uma das tarefas mais árduas que existia. O rapaz de cabelos prateados era extremamente reservado, e se houvesse mesmo um motivo interior, Yamamoto teria de descobrir por si mesmo.

Foi esse o pensamento que o moreno teve ao fingir acordar no dia seguinte e comunicar a Gokudera que ele pensaria no assunto. A reação do rapaz o surpreendeu. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram, e ele parecia aliviado.  
A conversa teoricamente morreu naquele instante, e o restante do domingo e da semana correu como sempre, como se nenhuma conversa tivesse sido travada entre eles, como se nenhum assunto de extrema importância tivesse sido comunicado, como se simplesmente nada tivesse acontecido. Eles eram eles. Gokudera sempre ao lado de Tsuna para cima e para baixo, pronto para dar qualquer resposta atravessada se fosse necessário. Yamamoto sempre sorrindo e rindo, não perdendo uma oportunidade de provocar o rapaz de cabelos prateados, mesmo que isso significasse levar uma resposta arrogante.

A água escorria pelos cabelos e ombros do moreno há algum tempo. Seus olhos estavam abertos e encaravam seus pés e o ralo embaixo deles. Em seis dias nada havia mudado a opinião de Yamamoto. Ele não pretendia deixar os Vongola, mas não sabia o quanto essa decisão poderia afetar Gokudera. Em algum momento o rapaz de cabelos prateados pediria uma resposta, e ele precisaria estar preparado.  
Sua mão fechou o registro, e o moreno caminhou até a porta de vidro fosco que separava os chuveiros do restante do vestiário. Assim que a abriu, seus olhos não encontraram a toalha que ele havia deixado pendurada minutos atrás.

- Ciasou!

Reborn estava em cima dos armários, ao lado de Yamamoto. O bebê estava nu, exceto por uma minúscula toalha verde ao redor de sua cintura, e seus cabelos negros estavam presos por presilhas em forma de pequeninas bolas de baseball.

- Reborn! - Yamamoto sorriu ao ver sua toalha nas mãos do Tutor de Tsuna - Obrigado.

- Você certamente demora no banho - Reborn desceu do armário, seguindo ao lado de Yamamoto pelo vestiário.

- Hahaha eu às vezes esqueço do tempo, você estava me esperando?

- Na verdade sim, acredito que você precise conversar com alguém.

O Guardião da Chuva tentou não transparecer o quão tenso ele havia ficado com aquele comentário. Até aquele momento Yamamoto não fazia idéia de que mais alguém sabia do que estava acontecendo. Se mais gente, ou melhor, se Reborn sabia da situação então a coisa era mais grave do que ele imaginava. Gokudera não tinha dito aquilo da boca para fora. Havia algum motivo sério o suficiente para tornar aquilo oficial.

- Eu não sei o que fazer - O Guardião da Chuva começou a vestir-se - Gokudera me disse para deixar a Família, mas não deu motivo algum. Simplesmente falou que queria que eu saísse.

- Você não vai sair, Yamamoto - Reborn subiu em cima do banco e começou a vestir-se também.

- Quem mais sabe sobre isso? - O moreno sentou-se para colocar o tênis. Seu estomago dava voltar e ele estava nervoso.

- Eu vou precisar resolver alguns assuntos importantes agora, por que não vai fazer uma visita _aquele_ meu aluno idiota e inútil? - O Arcobaleno ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça e ergueu o rosto assim que Yamamoto ficou de pé. Ambos se encararam e o bebê pulou, sentando no ombro do moreno - Você precisa resolver isso Yamamoto, e nessas horas você confia e acredita no seu Chefe. É isso que significa ser parte de uma Família.

O Guardião da Chuva encarou os armários a sua frente e passou a mão no cabelo. Reborn estava certo, mas isso não mudava o sentimento de frustração que ele sentia por saber que teria de falar com outra pessoa que não fosse Gokudera. Durante todos esses anos, quando algum problema surgiu ambos resolveram da melhor maneira possível, mesmo que fosse depois de uma briga épica, ou após longas discussões. Mas dessa vez, Yamamoto sabia que não importava quantas vezes ele pressionasse ou tentasse arrancar a resposta, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não daria nem uma dica. Porque dessa vez não era somente entre eles.

- Você está certo - O moreno pegou a mochila e a colocou no outro ombro - Eu preciso falar com o _Chefe_.

Reborn acompanhou Yamamoto até metade do caminho. A outra metade o moreno fez sozinho, enquanto admirava o tom alaranjado que pintava o céu. O tempo esfriara bastante nos últimos dias e segundo a previsão do tempo, eles teriam um Dia dos Namorados bem frio e com direito a neve. Lembrar daquele feriado fez um sorriso pintar os lábios do Guardião da Chuva. O Dia dos Namorados do ano passado ele passou ao lado de Gokudera, ambos comeram até não agüentar mais no restaurante de seu pai e depois seguiram para o apartamento do rapaz de cabelos prateados para o restante das _comemorações_. Aquela seria a terceira vez que passariam juntos, e o simples pensamento de não passar a data ao lado de Gokudera fez o sorriso de Yamamoto desaparecer. A possibilidade existia, ele sentia isso. Dessa vez não era mais uma briga por causa da louça ou de uma carta apaixonada que Yamamoto achou em seu armário.  
Ao parar em frente ao portão da casa de Tsuna, o Guardião da Chuva suspirou. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo com Gokudera, mas não fazia idéia que a verdade fosse aquela. Há quantos dias o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha aquilo em mente ele não sabia, mas se conhecia Gokudera como ele conhecia, então o Guardião da Tempestade escondeu aquela informação o máximo possível. Enquanto caminhava em direção a entrada da sala, Yamamoto internamente torcia para que não fosse tarde, que Tsuna o ouvisse e entendesse seus motivos da mesma forma como ouviu e entendeu os motivos de Gokudera, isso se o rapaz lhe deu algum.  
Quando Sawada Nana apareceu para atender a porta, o Guardião da Chuva colocou novamente seu sorriso no rosto. Não havia mais volta.

O Décimo Chefe dos Vongola apagava pela quarta vez aquela parte de seu caderno. O livro estava diante de seus olhos, mas o rapaz não conseguia entender a teoria que o ajudaria a resolver aquele problema de Matemática. As fórmulas pareciam bem simples, mas quando transportadas para seu caderno, os números ganhavam perninhas e mudavam de posição, assim como os sinais. Após assoprar os vestígios de borracha de cima da mesinha, Tsuna fechou o livro e apoiou a testa na capa do mesmo, soltando um muxoxo. Era inútil. Sem a ajuda de seu braço direito ele jamais entenderia aquele nível de raciocínio.  
Duas batidas na porta chamaram a atenção do Décimo Vongola. Seu rosto ainda estava sobre o livro, mas ele apenas virou os olhos o suficiente para ver quem abria a porta. Quando Yamamoto surgiu em seu campo de visão, o coração de Tsuna quase subiu até sua boca, e o desânimo que ele sentia até aquele momento sumiu completamente. A Matemática poderia esperar, mas ele sabia que o motivo que havia levado seu Guardião da Chuva até seu quarto, não.

- Yo, Tsuna! - Yamamoto acenou - Tem um minuto?

- Ya-Yamamoto! - O Décimo levantou-se às pressas sem saber como deveria agir - Claro, entre, por favor.

O moreno entrou e fechou a porta, deixando a mochila ao lado da porta.  
Seus olhos encararam o livro em cima da mesa de Tsuna, e ele sorriu ao pensar que Gokudera provavelmente estava em sua casa resolvendo facilmente os exercícios que os três receberam naquela manhã, mas que ele e Tsuna iriam sofrer por alguns dias até que o rapaz de cabelos prateados visse a situação desesperadora que Tsuna estava e então resolvesse ajudar _ambos_.

- Eu sei que você está ocupado, mas eu gostaria de conversar com você, Tsuna - Yamamoto olhou para o rapaz em pé a sua frente, lembrando-se do motivo que o fizera ir até lá.

- A-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - A super intuição do Décimo já sabia o motivo, mas Tsuna no fundo achava que poderia ser outra coisa, de preferência não-problemática, insignificante e que no final ambos rissem do resultado.

O Guardião da Chuva sentou-se em frente à Tsuna do outro lado da mesinha. O Décimo Vongola fez o mesmo, colocando as mãos em cima dos joelhos de maneira nervosa. Seus dedos tremiam levemente enquanto seus olhos encararam a janela aberta, mostrando o final do crepúsculo daquele dia, esperando que Reborn ficasse fora por algum tempo, pelo menos o suficiente para que aquela conversa terminasse.  
Yamamoto encarava o envergonhado Chefe diante de seus olhos, sentindo-se culpado por pressionar Tsuna daquele jeito. Tudo o que ele queria era poder falar tranquilamente e de maneira despreocupada com seu amigo, sem temer o que pudesse dizer ou ouvir em retorno. Ele estava prestes a quebrar uma das promessas que fizera com Gokudera, e esse conhecimento o devastava, mesmo sabendo que aquela talvez fosse a única forma de evitar sua possível expulsão da Família.

- Eu sei que o Gokudera pediu que eu fosse removido da Família. Eu estou aqui exatamente para pedir que reconsidere, Tsuna - A voz de Yamamoto soou mais baixa do que de costume, mas a gravidade de seu tom denunciava seu nervosismo. A calma e tranqüilidade eram um dos atributos da Chuva, mas Yamamoto na maioria das vezes não conseguia ser uma agradável garoa quando o assunto era Gokudera - Eu gostaria de permanecer, Chefe.

A última palavra dita por Yamamoto foi seguida por uma pequena reverência. O moreno projetou os ombros para frente e abaixou a cabeça, deixando Tsuna corado. Ele ainda estava se acostumando a todas as formalidades que sua posição exigia, mas quando o assunto era seus amigos, vê-los daquele jeito o deixava completamente perdido. O único que não se rendia as cerimônias formais era seu Guardião da Nuvem, mas se Tsuna pensasse bem, só havia uma pessoa que Hibari teoricamente respeitava, e definitivamente esse homem não era ele.

- Ya-Yamamoto! - O envergonhado Chefe dos Vongola tirou as mãos dos joelhos sem saber onde colocá-las. Os olhos castanhos do rapaz a sua frente o encaravam sérios, decididos e principalmente sinceros. - E-Eu não vou tirá-lo da Família - Tsuna recolocou as mãos em cima dos joelhos, apertando os punhos. Ele sabia que precisava esquecer o embaraço e responder corretamente. Era o mínimo que seu Guardião da Chuva merecia ouvir. - Eu espero encontrar uma maneira de resolver essa situação sem afastar ninguém.

- Eu sei que ele está preocupado. Gokudera acha que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para servir a Família porque eu deveria jogar profissionalmente, eu entendo isso - Yamamoto calou-se por um momento. Se o que ele pretendia dizer fosse realmente dito, então ele realmente quebraria a promessa que fizera com Gokudera quando os dois começaram a sair, três anos atrás. O rapaz de cabelos prateados o fez prometer que jamais diria o que existia entre eles, principalmente para Tsuna. Obviamente Yamamoto concordou sem reclamar, pois naquele dia, nem em seus piores pesadelos ele achou que estaria vivendo aquela situação. A idéia de trair a confiança da pessoa mais importante de sua vida fez o Guardião da Chuva fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Gokudera o odiaria por isso.

- Eu sei que ele está preocupado. Gokudera se preocupa muito com você, Yamamoto, e eu entendi bem os sentimentos dele no dia em que veio me pedir que te tirasse da Família - A voz de Tsuna fez o moreno abrir os olhos, surpreso por ver que o tímido e corado rapaz havia desaparecido. A voz do Décimo estava grave e séria, o que fez Yamamoto sentir-se mais aliviado. Tsuna percebeu que ele havia ficado desconfortável e não o forçou a dizer nada que ele não se sentisse a vontade para dizer - E eu sei que você se preocupa da mesma forma com ele, por isso eu não vou retirá-lo da Família. Eu conversarei com Gokudera sobre isso e explicarei a situação. Sinceramente eu gostaria que você jogasse, e que todos nós tivéssemos a oportunidade de torcer por você no Campeonato Nacional, mas estamos falando da sua vida, e acredito que não exista melhor pessoa do que você para decidir qual caminho quer seguir. Então fique tranqüilo Yamamoto. Como Chefe, posso dizer que você continuará sendo o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola, e como amigo, farei o que for preciso para que a situação entre vocês melhore.

- Hahaha você sabe quando falar sério, Tsuna! - O moreno passou a mão no cabelo, sentindo o rosto corar após ouvir tais palavras. Sua risada descontraída fez o rapaz a sua frente relaxar, e novamente o tom corado pintou as bochechas do Décimo - Gokudera é... a pessoa mais importante para mim, então não existe possibilidade de eu seguir um caminho que não cruze com o dele. Eu amo baseball, e amo estar em um campo rebatendo bolas, animando os jogadores, sentindo a vibração da torcida. É um sentimento incrível, mas não se compara ao que eu sinto quando estamos todos juntos. Eu sei que muita coisa já aconteceu, mas acredito que você também já sentiu isso, Tsuna. A sensação de que a vida não seria a mesma se Reborn não tivesse aparecido. Nós provavelmente seríamos meros colegas de classe como antes. Hibari... - Yamamoto apertou os olhos - Bem, hahaha Hibari ainda continuaria nos mordendo até a morte, mas o mais importante é que Gokudera nunca teria deixado a Itália para encontrar o futuro Chefe dos Vongola e nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido. Por esse motivo eu sou grato por minha vida tenha mudado completamente, mesmo com todos os perigos e batalhas que enfrentamos. Se eu desistir desse _jogo_ de Máfia, não conseguirei pisar em nenhum campo sabendo que Gokudera poderá estar em algum lugar em perigo - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu. Seu coração batia rápido, e ele sentia-se extremamente bobo por falar aquelas coisas - Eu quero estar lá para protegê-lo com minha espada se for preciso. É arriscado, é perigoso e eu posso perder minha vida a qualquer momento, mas se isso significar que eu o ajudei, o protegi e o mantive seguro, então tudo bem. E isso é algo que o baseball não poderia me oferecer. Eu não pretendo desistir de jogar, mas a minha prioridade será sempre Gokudera e a Família.

Tsuna ouviu atentamente a cada palavra que seu Guardião da Chuva tinha a dizer. Um arrepio na espinha o fez engolir seco, surpreso pela sinceridade que Yamamoto lhe oferecia.  
Mesmo Gokudera não tendo dito nada daquilo no dia em que ambos conversaram, Tsuna sabia que seu braço direito sentia o mesmo. Ele percebeu isso há algum tempo, e admirava a coragem que Yamamoto tinha de ser tão honesto com seus sentimentos. Para proteger a pessoa mais importante para ele, o moreno estava disposto a sacrificar o futuro que sempre desejou, contanto que ele pudesse ficar perto dessa pessoa. O Décimo sabia que não seria fácil dizer para Gokudera que sua decisão era negativa, mas não havia como não concordar com Yamamoto. O que Tsuna precisava se preocupar era na maneira como seu Guardião da Tempestade reagiria, e em como contornar a situação caso a reação fosse ruim. E bem, ele tinha quase certeza de que seria.

- Comunicarei ao Gokudera a minha decisão no próximo sábado. Ele provavelmente virá me visitar, mas acho que ele não vai gostar muito - Tsuna coçou a cabeça sem graça.

- Eu cuidarei disso, Tsuna - Yamamoto sorriu. O clima parecia estar mais leve e os ombros do moreno menos rígidos.

Uma batida na porta e a mãe de Tsuna anunciou que o jantar estava quase pronto e que Yamamoto _deveria_ ficar. O moreno agradeceu o convite, mas precisou prometer a um faminto Lambo que em troca do jantar da _Mamma_, ele o convidaria para comer sushi algum dia desses. Tsuna tentou argumentar com o seu Guardião mal-educado, mas Lambo apenas mostrou a língua e o chutou.  
Enquanto observava Yamamoto rindo das reações do Guardião do Trovão, Tsuna não pôde deixar de pensar que ele estivera errado ao achar que nada poderia se colocar entre seu braço direito e esquerdo. Não era preciso ser bom observador para perceber o óbvio: _ele_ sempre estaria _entre_ de seus dois braços, da mesma forma como os Vongola sempre estariam entre Yamamoto e Gokudera.

Yamamoto milagrosamente conseguiu deixar a casa de Tsuna antes da sobremesa. O relógio em seu pulso esquerdo marcava 20hs, hora essa que seu pai começaria a se perguntar por que ele ainda não voltou para casa. As ruas estavam vazias, o vento frio em seu pescoço o fez tremer e lembrar de carregar um cachecol na mochila a partir do dia seguinte. Os passos do moreno diminuíram assim que ele virou a terceira rua, e um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios enquanto ele colocava as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

- Como estava o jantar da Mamma?

- Excelente como sempre - O Guardião da Chuva abaixou o olhar - A sobremesa deve estar sendo servida, é melhor se apressar - O Guardião da Chuva abaixou o olhar.

- Como foi sua conversa com aquele inútil do Tsuna? - Reborn tinha o rostinho inclinado e uma expressão divertida.

- Você estava certo. Nada como falar com o Chefe. Ele não vai me tirar da Família, mas agora que o problema real começa.

- As coisas ficarão difíceis no começo, mas não desanime, Yamamoto - O Arcobaleno ajeitou a aba do chapéu e recomeçou a andar com passinhos lentos - Você sabe que uma _tempestade_ vem por ai, então tudo o que precisa é de um local seguro para se proteger - Reborn parou ao lado de Yamamoto, batendo de leve na perna do moreno - A casa da Mamma sempre estará de portas abertas para você, então não hesite em nos procurar se as coisas ficarem feias.

- Obrigado.

Yamamoto sorriu, observando o Tutor afastar-se.  
Ao retirar a mão do bolso, o moreno trouxe consigo seu celular. Ele sabia que seu pai começaria a ficar preocupado, e rapidamente digitou o número de casa, tendo de esperar cinco toques até ser atendido. O restaurante provavelmente estava cheio.

- Hey pai, eu só estou avisando que vou chegar tarde hoje - O Guardião da Chuva recomeçou a andar esperando que o vento frio não prejudicasse o sinal do aparelho - Não se preocupe, eu jantei na casa do Tsuna. Aham, eu vou passar em outro lugar antes. Tudo bem, até mais e bom trabalho!

Encolhendo-se um pouco mais e aumentando o ritmo de seus passos, Yamamoto seguiu em direção ao único lugar que ele gostaria de se abrigar naquela fria noite de fevereiro. A sexta-feira seria o penúltimo dia de aula antes do Dia dos Namorados, como também um dia antes da conversa entre Tsuna e Gokudera. Eles estavam no meio de fevereiro, o que significava que tinham um mês e meio de aulas até a formatura. Com o fim do Colégio também seria o fim das caminhadas matutinas, dos intervalos no terraço, as horas na biblioteca e a volta para casa. Em Abril ele completaria dezoito anos, o que na teoria era mais um passo em direção a vida adulta. Todos aqueles dias que ele passou por aquelas ruas seriam apenas lembranças. As brigas, as conversas, as risadas e as discussões marcariam uma época de sua vida que não voltaria, mas também o inicio de algo novo e diferente.  
Yamamoto sabia o que ele queria e _quem_ ele queria. Também sabia os riscos e perigos que envolviam aquela escolha, mas o que ele não sabia era que entre o seu querer e o querer alheio existia uma grande diferente. Em seu coração não havia dúvidas de que Gokudera o amava, ele sabia, ele _sentia_ esse amor todos os dias mesmo que eles não estivessem juntos. O problema era que o rapaz de cabelos prateados provavelmente não estava pronto para a mesma escolha de Yamamoto. Gokudera poderia ter uma idéia de futuro que não o incluísse, e tal pensamento não teria passado pela cabeça do Guardião da Chuva se ele não tivesse descoberto o que o rapaz de cabelos prateados havia feito. Ele entendia, Gokudera estava apenas sendo superprotetor, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele sentia-se excluído de seus planos.

Se Yamamoto pudesse gritar aos quatro cantos, diria que se fosse possível (e legal) ele se casaria com Gokudera. Os dois serviriam os Vongola e envelheceriam juntos, e lembrariam dos velhos tempos juntos, e brigariam novamente juntos, e finalmente morreriam juntos com noventa e tantos anos, um nos braços do outro. Era isso e apenas isso que o Guardião da Chuva queria. Campeonato nenhum o faria ter mais alegria do que poder ver o rosto sonolento de Gokudera todas as manhãs. Aquilo era a sua felicidade, e quando o Colégio terminasse e ele tivesse de escolher o que faria, então aquele futuro estaria mais próximo ou simplesmente desapareceria.  
Suas mãos bateram duas vezes na porta, e Yamamoto deu um passo para trás ao ouvir passos vindo de dentro. Ele fez o caminho todo pensativo, percebendo apenas que chegara ao seu objetivo quando a porta estava diante de seus olhos. A maçaneta girou e Gokudera surgiu em seu campo de visão. Um conjunto de moletom vermelhos, meias brancas, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, seus habituais óculos e uma colher em sua boca. Ele estava perfeito.

- Hã? - O rapaz de cabelos prateados arregalou os olhos surpreso por ver Yamamoto, tirando a colher da boca - O que você faz aqui, idiota?

- Hahaha eu estava nas redondezas - Yamamoto sorriu. O cheiro de baunilha que ele sentia vinha do pudim na outra mão de Gokudera.

O Guardião da Tempestade franziu a testa esperando o restante da explicação que não veio. O vento frio o fez tremer e dar um passo para trás, ficando ainda mais inclinado com a porta aberta.

- Se você não tem nada para dizer então eu vou entrar, idiota

- Eu só vim vê-lo, só isso - Yamamoto recolocou uma das mãos no bolso e acenou com a outra - Boa Noite, Gokudera.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados o seguiu com os olhos, saindo de dentro do apartamento ao perceber que Yamamoto iria realmente embora.

- Oi! - Gokudera elevou a voz, fazendo o moreno virar-se - Você só pode estar brincando ou é mesmo um idiota viciado em baseball. Você veio aqui nesse frio só para _isso_?

- Por que é tão difícil acreditar que eu só queria te ver? - O sorriso no rosto de Yamamoto era triste. Ele conhecia Gokudera melhor do que ninguém e aquela atitude era completamente esperada. O problema era que naquele dia em especial, naquele momento, o moreno só queria mais cinco minutos ao lado do rapaz de cabelos prateados antes que o dia terminasse. - Eu sei que sexta-feira é amanhã, mas eu senti sua falta e como estava por perto resolvi fazer uma visita. Eu já disse antes, eu sinto sua falta todos os dias.

O Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu em silêncio, movendo-se apenas quando mais uma rajada de vento o fez tremer e lembrá-lo que ele estava parado no meio do corredor com uma colher em uma mão e um potinho de pudim na outra.

- É melhor você entrar ou ficará gripado, eu te vejo amanhã - Yamamoto acenou e virou-se, voltando a andar.

- Então pare de andar, idiota - Gokudera aumentou o tom de voz - Está frio aqui fora, vamos entrar.

- Hayato, eu vou ficar b- - O Guardião da Chuva calou-se ao ver Gokudera se aproximando com passos largos e pesados.

- Não me faça repetir uma segunda vez, Yamamoto - os olhos verdes por trás das lentes estavam apertados - Tem pudim na geladeira, meu seriado começa em cinco minutos e eu não vou ficar morrendo de frio no meio do corredor porque você quer - A irritação em sua voz foi gradativamente diminuindo, até que o rapaz de cabelos prateados suspirou. Seu rosto tornou-se levemente corado, e seus olhos correram para alguma coisa que estava no chão - Vamos mudar o acordo. A partir de hoje você começa a vir às quintas-feiras ao invés das sextas.

Yamamoto tinha certeza de que a expressão em seu rosto daria motivos para que ele fosse chamado de idiota novamente. Seus lábios se esticaram em um meio sorriso, e o moreno precisou controlar a vontade que tinha de abraçar Gokudera ali mesmo no corredor.  
Sem retrucar, o Guardião da Chuva retornou ao lado do rapaz de cabelos prateados, sentindo a diferença de temperatura assim que adentrou ao apartamento. Sua mochila escorregou por seu ombro e com as mãos livres e a porta fechada, Yamamoto não se reprimiu. Suas mãos puxaram Gokudera pela cintura, enquanto seus lábios se encontraram com os doces lábios do Guardião da Tempestade. O beijo tinha gosto de baunilha, e era a melhor sobremesa que ele poderia ter provado naquela noite fria.

Continua...

* * *

P.s: Eu cometi um erro tenso nessa fanfic. **_Hanabi_** é um spinoff de **_Distanza_**, mas eu fui idiota e ao invés de conferir o timing da fic, eu achei que conseguiria fazer de cabeça =D  
Resultado? O começo de Hanabi diz que a história se passa em dezembro, quando na realidade ela deveria se passar no meio/final de janeiro, já que **_Distanza_** se passa nessa época. Eu vou revisar novamente os primeiros capítulos e arrumar esse erro, mas quero me desculpar pela falta de atenção, sinto muito .-. isso não voltará a acontecer!


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

Gokudera sentou-se na entrada da porta de seu apartamento para amarrar os cadarços de seu par de tênis. Seu quadril estava dolorido, assim como seus pulsos. O inverno estava firme e forte no Japão, então o rapaz de cabelos prateados não teria problema em sair com uma grossa jaqueta e um cachecol escuro. Ao lembrar do motivo que levou seu corpo a ficar tão dolorido e seu pescoço precisar ser coberto, o braço direito dos Vongola corou, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos. Na noite passada - e boa parte da madrugada - ele e Yamamoto começaram a combinar o que fariam no dia dos namorados, e a conversa terminou com muito suor, gemidos e várias marcas no corpo de Gokudera. Como resultado, ambos estavam sonolentos durante as aulas da manhã naquele sábado, mas a pior parte realmente ficaria com Yamamoto que tinha treino durante a tarde. O Guardião da Tempestade retornou para casa mas não conseguiu dormir. Por horas Gokudera procurou alguma coisa que o mantivesse acordado, e que ao mesmo tempo fizesse com que sua mente não se focasse no que ele faria naquela tarde.  
Após limpar praticamente toda a casa, o rapaz de cabelos prateados engoliu seco ao encarar o relógio. Um banho rápido e uma troca de roupas era tudo o que ele precisava antes de deixar sua casa. Quando ambos os tênis estavam amarrados, Gokudera levantou-se e apagou a luz do apartamento, abrindo a porta e saindo. O vento frio em seu andar o fez encolher o rosto dentro do cachecol. O dia mais esperado daquela longa semana havia chegado, e não importava se estava frio, chuva ou um Sol escaldante. Nada o impediria de ouvir a resposta de seu Jyuudaime.

Tsuna estava deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto pelos últimos vinte minutos. Em sua mão direita ele tinha os dois anéis Vongola e em sua mão esquerda o formulário em branco do Colégio. Aquela era a última semana para a entrega e nenhuma linha havia sido adicionada. Para piorar, Reborn o havia pressionado o bastante nos últimos dias, a ponto de Tsuna ter de se esconder no banheiro todas as vezes que encarava o Tutor.

Os olhos do Décimo Vongola correram na direção da porta no instante em que três batidas o fizeram sentar corretamente. Só havia uma pessoa que ainda respeitava a boa educação de bater na porta, então o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era receber dignamente essa pessoa.

- Boa Tarde, Jyuudaime!

Gokudera sorriu envergonhado para Tsuna enquanto entrava no quarto.  
O Décimo Vongola sorriu, mas suspirou em seguida. Ele sabia o motivo pelo qual Gokudera estava ali.  
Há uma semana o jovem Guardião da Tempestade havia pedido para Tsuna tirar Yamamoto da Família. Os motivos dados pelo garoto de cabelos prateados eram verdadeiros e seus argumentos incrivelmente sólidos. Entre todos os Guardiões (com exceção de Lambo), Yamamoto era aquele que mais parecia deslocado em sua função. Tsuna lembrava claramente de como o futuro havia se tornado sombrio para o Guardião da Chuva. Do garoto sorridente que sonhava em se tornar jogador de baseball, Yamamoto se tornara um mafioso.

- Eu vim saber da sua decisão, Jyuudaime.

O Guardião da Tempestade havia se sentado em frente a Tsuna, em uma pose tipicamente japonesa. Suas mãos estavam em seus joelhos e seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho intenso. A resposta de Tsuna significava muito para Gokudera. Durante toda a semana o rapaz de cabelos prateados precisou esconder sua ansiedade e curiosidade.

- G-Gokudera-kun - Tsuna sentia a timidez começar a tomar conta. A resposta que Gokudera queria havia sido dada por Reborn no mesmo dia em que o garoto de cabelos prateados fez o pedido. Porém, Tsuna não se achava no direito de dizer aquelas palavras para Gokudera. Não quando ele mesmo não sabia se queria ou não ser o Chefe.

- Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir ou questionar nada, Jyuudaime, mas eu realmente gostaria que considerasse minhas palavras. - Gokudera abaixou os olhos, sério.

Tsuna apertou as mãos e os olhos, sentindo-se péssimo.  
Yamamoto sabia do pedido de Gokudera, e da mesma forma como o Guardião da Tempestade pediu que o moreno deixasse a família, Yamamoto pediu para ficar. Ao contrário de Gokudera, o Guardião da Chuva não omitiu os motivos que o fariam deixar o baseball. O Décimo Vongola não sabia como dizer _não_ a alguém que escolhera um estilo de vida totalmente questionável para poder proteger a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Gokudera ergueu os olhos ao perceber que o Juudaime finalmente responderia ao seu pedido.  
No instante em que Tsuna moveu os lábios para transformar em realidade os seus pensamentos, algo chamou sua atenção. Na realidade, algo _roubou_ sua atenção.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- H-H-Hibari-_san_!

Hibari estava pendurado na janela de Tsuna, provavelmente vindo de lugar algum. Aquele era um hábito do Guardião da Nuvem que não usava a porta, deixando que suas visitas sempre terminassem da maneira como haviam começado: surpresas e sem avisos.

- O que você está fazendo na janela do Jyuudaime? - Gokudera ficou de pé e retirou uma dinamite de dentro do bolso. Sua preciosa e importante conversa havia sido interrompida, sem contar que aquela atitude mal-educada era uma afronta ao Jyuudaime.

O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um olhar sério a Gokudera, mas sua atenção logo foi para Tsuna. Ao perceber que o futuro Décimo o encarava, o moreno colocou as pernas dentro do quarto disposto a resolver o assunto que o havia levado até ali.  
O Jyuudaime sentiu um frio na nuca ao perceber que o assunto de Hibari era com ele, ficando ainda mais apavorado ao ouvir o barulho de algo caindo no corredor. Só havia uma, na verdade duas pessoas que poderiam estar causando tal comoção em sua casa, e se eles estavam tão próximos isso significava que logo estariam ali no quarto.  
Tsuna e Gokudera formavam uma dupla. Se mais duas pessoas entrassem então aquela poderia ser uma multidão aos olhos de Hibari.

- Só um momento, Hibari-san!

Tsuna correu e abriu a porta de uma vez.  
Sua idéia original era sair ao corredor e pedir que os barulhentos fossem brincar no andar debaixo. Entretanto, assim que abriu a porta, um par de pernas rápidas derrubaram Tsuna com um chute, adentrando ao quarto.  
O Lambo de oito anos de idade era uma versão piorada.

- Tsuna idiota!

O Guardião do Trovão ria enquanto agitava algo em suas mãos.  
O Décimo Vongola era ajudado por Gokudera a ficar de pé, e somente quando seus olhos encararam o objeto que Lambo segurava, que Tsuna percebeu que aquela não era mais uma brincadeira.

- L-Lambo... aqui. - Tsuna estendeu a mão na direção do garoto.

- _Isso_ é do Lambo! - Lambo ainda era mimado e extremamente egoísta.

- Isso não é um brinquedo, vaca idiota! - Gokudera acendeu uma dinamite e ficou de pé. Só havia um jeito de fazer aquele idiota obedecer ao Jyuudaime.

A dinamite de Gokudera voou na direção de Lambo, que ao vê-la, instintivamente jogou para trás o que tinha nas mãos para segurar seu novo _brinquedo_. Quando as mãos do Guardião do Trovão seguraram a dinamite, o barulho de duas explosões fez Gokudera jogar-se em cima de Tsuna, protegendo o Jyuudaime.  
A visão no quarto tornou-se impossível por causa da fumaça. O cheiro de pólvora era insuportável, e as vozes tossindo misturaram-se ao choro de Lambo, que correu do quarto para o corredor, dizendo que contaria tudo para a Mamma e que Tsuna era um perfeito idiota.  
O Guardião da Tempestade ainda protegia o Jyuudaime, abrindo os olhos devagar. Algumas partes do quarto tornaram-se visíveis, mas não foi a mesinha quebrada ou o tapete chamuscado que chamou sua atenção. Parado próximo à janela estava Hibari, mas não o mesmo rapaz que havia aparecido de repente e implicado com o Jyuudaime segundos atrás. Quando a fumaça dissipou-se um pouco mais e seus olhos verdes provaram que ele não delirava, o homem que estava a sua frente o olhou com um par de olhos negros e frios, movendo as mãos devagar na frente do rosto para que a fumaça sumisse o quanto antes.

- Hi-Hibari-san!

Tsuna entreabriu os lábios, sem acreditar no que via.  
A bazuca de dez anos de Lambo havia levado seu Guardião da Nuvem para colocar em seu lugar uma versão mais alta, mais arrogante e aparentemente tão sem paciência quanto o anterior. Hibari Kyouya de dez anos no futuro parecia-se muito com a versão que eles haviam conhecido no futuro. Terno escuro, camisa roxa, e o mesmo olhar de superioridade de outrora. Não havia erro. Aquele homem era definitivamente o Guardião da Nuvem.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi - Hibari olhou de Tsuna para Gokudera, apertando os olhos para ambos - Gokudera Hayato.

- Ow Lambo... - Tsuna cobriu o rosto com as mãos, imaginando o tamanho da confusão que ele havia se metido - Eu posso explicar, Hibari-san!

- Não é necessário - O moreno recostou-se a beirada da janela e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos vagaram para o fim de tarde do lado de fora, fazendo com que Tsuna e Gokudera se entreolhassem. - Quanto tempo ficarei aqui?

- Alguns minutos - O Décimo Vongola respirou fundo. Ele ainda estava inteiro e sem nenhum hematoma. Talvez existisse esperança para ele.

Hibari respondeu com um baixo "hm...".  
Nenhum dos três rapazes disse nada por alguns segundos, mas a iniciativa de um diálogo com aquele homem do futuro partiu de Gokudera. Sua mente piscou, como se uma lâmpada se acendesse em seu cérebro, mostrando que aquela era uma oportunidade de ouro e que não deveria ser desperdiçada. As visitas do futuro não aconteciam com a freqüência de antes, mas algumas vezes a vaca idiota trazia alguém. Entretanto, as pessoas que apareciam geralmente não eram de grande utilidade. Era impossível não lembrar do dia em que o próprio Lambo se enviou para o futuro, deixando em seu lugar um Guardião do Trovão quase adulto. A imagem daquele pirralho sem vestir seu habitual macacão malhado, suas frases idiotas e sua voz irritante era assombrosa. Lambo se tornaria um charmoso homem, mas continuaria sempre sendo um idiota. Era a vida, não?  
O fato era que o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha uma chance única nas mãos. Tudo o que ele precisava era que Hibari decidisse responder seriamente suas perguntas e então ele ficaria mais aliviado. Qualquer tipo de informação que mostrasse que as coisas estavam diferentes dali dez anos seria válida. Mas as coisas não seriam tão simples. Havia dois contras naquela situação, e era extremamente difícil negligenciá-los. Primeiro ele teria de ter a coragem necessária para ouvir a verdade, independente de qual fosse a resposta. Se o futuro não se tornasse um mar de rosas como ele esperava, Gokudera teria de ouvir e aceitar. Ele poderia pensar em uma maneira de mudá-lo, mas isso não alteraria o fato de que ele teria então conhecimento de que as coisas não estavam bem. E segundo, ele teria de perguntar a Hibari Kyouya, o que por si já era um grande porém.  
Ninguém em sã consciência perguntaria algo aquele homem ao menos que estivesse realmente em apuros. Hibari continuaria sendo Hibari, fosse com quinze, dezoito ou vinte e oito anos de idade.

- Hibari - O Guardião da Tempestade ajoelhou-se, chamando a atenção do moreno sentado na beirada da janela - Preciso perguntar algumas coisas e gostaria que me respondesse, por favor.

Gokudera respirou fundo antes de abaixar a cabeça em respeito. Seus lábios não acreditavam que ele havia pedido "por favor" para Hibari, mas sua situação era tão desesperadora que o rapaz de cabelos prateados não estava muito preocupado com seu orgulho. Bem, na verdade ele estava, mas os únicos naquele quarto eram ele, o Jyuudaime e um homem que iria embora em alguns minutos. Com exceção de Tsuna - única pessoa que ele não ligaria de mastigar e engolir seu orgulho - Hibari poderia zombar de sua atitude o quanto quisesse desde que ele falasse a verdade.

- Por que eu responderia? Eu só estou esperando meu tempo aqui terminar - O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a voz arrastada, como se ele estivesse entediado.

- Não tem nada que eu possa lhe oferecer em troca das respostas - Gokudera apertou os punhos e cerrou os dentes. Ele não tinha muito tempo para lidar com a arrogância gratuita de Hibari.

- Então fique em silêncio porque sua voz continua irritante, mesmo dez anos depois - Hibari não tirou os olhos da paisagem enquanto respondia - E você continua sendo inútil e com a mesma expressão de idiota, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

O Guardião da Nuvem virou o rosto e encarou Tsuna diretamente. O Décimo engoliu seco e arregalou os olhos, ficando de pé no mesmo instante.  
O coração de Gokudera batia rápido em seu peito, enquanto sua mente procurava qualquer coisa que ele pudesse oferecer a Hibari e que lhe desse algumas respostas. Ele não prestara atenção no que o Guardião da Nuvem acabara de dizer, mas Tsuna sim.

- Então nós existimos no futuro, não é? - O Jyuudaime chamou a atenção de Gokudera, que franziu as sobrancelhas prateadas. - Por favor, Hibari-san, diga-nos mais alguma coisa sobre o futuro... por favor.

Gokudera encarou Tsuna e seus olhos verdes se arregalaram.

- Em troca eu quero que me responda algo, Sawada Tsunayoshi- O moreno cruzou os braços. Havia uma espécie de meio sorriso em seus lábios, o que tornava a situação pior.

- Qualquer coisa - Tsuna não sabia quanto tempo ele ainda tinha com seu Guardião da Nuvem do futuro, mas ele usaria cada segundo para obter o máximo de informação possível. - Todos estão vivos, não é? Eu, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome?

- Sim - O Guardião da Nuvem meneou a cabeça um pouco para a direita - Você continua sendo desnecessário e pacifico. E esse ai - seus olhos correram para Gokudera que parecia prestar atenção em cada palavra - É o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair do escritório pelo que ouvi, parece sua sombra.

- E os outros? - Gokudera levantou-se. Suas pernas tremiam levemente e seus lábios mal se moveram quando ele proferiu a pergunta que tanto queria saber - Yamamoto está vivo? Ele continua na Família? O pai dele está vivo?

O meio sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Hibari, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos prateados desse um passo para trás, encostando as costas na porta. Uma sensação ruim correu por seu corpo, e Gokudera piscou várias vezes ao sentir que seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar. Não era possível que o futuro não mudaria ou que poderia se tornar ainda pior.

- Ele está vivo - O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu finalmente. - E da mesma forma como você é a sombra do Sawada Tsunayoshi, aquele homem é a _sua_ sombra. Ele ajuda o pai aos fins de semana no restaurante. É tudo o que eu sei, não me interesso por isso.

Gokudera sentiu as pernas perderem a força e seus joelhos encontraram o chão. Seus pulmões pareciam sugar o máximo de ar possível, como se ele tivesse ficado um período enorme debaixo d'água.  
As palavras de Hibari ecoavam por sua mente, e uma incrível sensação de alivio o fez sorrir e passar os dedos por entre os fios prateados de seus cabelos.  
Tsuna olhou para seu braço direito e sorriu. O Décimo sentia-se mais aliviado em saber que todos estavam vivos no futuro, e ele sabia o quanto aquilo significava para Gokudera.

- Então o que você gostaria de saber, Hibari-san? - O Jyuudaime sentia-se mais leve e estava disposto a responder qualquer coisa.

- O que _eu_ estava fazendo _aqui_? - O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os olhos e toda a autoconfiança de Tsuna desapareceu.

- Eu não sei - O Décimo tentava buscar algo em sua mente que explicasse a visita inesperada em sua janela, mas não encontrava nada. Hibari simplesmente brotara em sua casa - Eu estava conversando com Gokudera e _você_ simplesmente apareceu.

A resposta de Tsuna não pareceu agradar a versão de dez anos no futuro de Hibari. O moreno desviou os olhos, mas estava escrito em seu rosto que aquela resposta não era suficiente.  
Havia a mesma indiferença de sempre, mas algo na expressão que o Guardião da Nuvem carregava fez com que a super intuição de Tsuna gritasse dentro do garoto. Algo no futuro não estava muito bem para Hibari, e o Décimo sentiu que precisava ajudar, mesmo que sua ajuda fosse - e provavelmente seria - insignificante.  
O Guardião da Nuvem tinha respondido o que ele queria saber então o mínimo que ele poderia oferecer era o mesmo nível de conhecimento.

- Nós nos vemos às vezes. Você se formou o ano passado, mas continua vigia- digo, _cuidando_ do Colégio - O meio sorriso sem graça tremeu nos lábios de Tsuna. Um descuido e ele tinha certeza de que o par de tonfas que Hibari certamente carregava dentro do terno voaria direto em seu rosto - A última vez que eu o vi foi semana passada na reunião mensal. Você apareceu por alguns minutos e depois não o vi mais.

O rosto de Hibari continuava indiferente, mas o Décimo viu claramente que o moreno lembrava daquele dia. Seus olhos negros brilhavam, e mesmo discreto, foi impossível para Tsuna não perceber quando seu Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco. Se havia algum motivo por trás da pergunta de Hibari, então só poderia haver uma pessoa relacionada aquela mesma pergunta.

- As visitas de Dino a Namimori tornaram-se raras há algumas semanas - A citação daquele nome fez os olhos de Hibari se apertarem como se fossem fendas, e o tão temido par de tonfas saiu do terno do moreno em segundos.

- Ele está aqui? Em Namimori? - A voz do Guardião da Nuvem parecia apressada e seus olhos correram para o relógio ao lado da cama de Tsuna.

- Não, ele voltou para a Itália - Tsuna arregalou os olhos ao ver Hibari se aproximando. O par de tonfas em suas mãos acompanhava uma expressão nem um pouco agradável e feliz em seu rosto. A cada resposta do Décimo, o Guardião da Nuvem parecia ficar mais irritado.

- Entendo... - Hibari parou a alguns centímetros de Tsuna. O moreno era bem mais alto, e encarava o Décimo de cima - Eu sei o motivo que _me_ fez vir aqui - Seus olhos negros correram para Gokudera que havia ficado de pé assim que viu o par de tonfas nas mãos de Hibari.

O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um último olhar na direção de Tsuna, e por um instante, um segundo, um momento extremamente breve, o Décimo teve a impressão de que o moreno meneou a cabeça como se agradecesse. Então tudo voltou a ficar perdido na fumaça que surgiu após a pequena explosão.  
Tsuna tentou esticar a mão, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi receber um empurrão que o fez cair perto da cama. Seu nariz doía, e ele podia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca.  
Gokudera colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos, retirando dois pares de dinamite que ele segurava entre os dedos. A fumaça começava a se dissipar, e assim como da outra vez, os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade viram Hibari na beirada da janela, mas dessa vez mais novo e com metade do corpo para fora.

- Você mereceu, Sawada Tsunayoshi - O Guardião da Nuvem tinha um estranho meio sorriso nos lábios - Quando eu voltar, vou mordê-lo até a morte pela falta de gentileza.

Gokudera observou quando Hibari sumiu da janela, e as dinamites em suas mãos tornaram-se desnecessárias. O Guardião da Tempestade ajoelhou-se na frente do Jyuudaime, procurando com os olhos algo que pudesse usar para ajudar a estancar o sangue que saia de seu nariz.  
Uma suspeita caixa de primeiros socorros apareceu em seu campo de visão assim que o rapaz de cabelos prateados resolveu buscar embaixo da cama do Décimo. Aquilo era coisa de Reborn, e para estar em um local tão fácil, provavelmente Tsuna se machucava com freqüência, ou pior, era _machucado_ com freqüência por alguém.  
Alguns pedaços de algodão e gazes foram suficientes para cuidar do Jyuudaime. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentia as costas doloridas pelo tombo, mas a dor parecia extremamente irrelevante naquele momento.  
Tsuna sentia uma necessidade imensa de quebrar o silêncio entre ele e seu braço direito. Agora partia dele a vontade de finalizar aquela conversa.

- Ah! Mas eu pensei ter ouvido alguns barulhos estranhos - Sawada Nana abriu a porta, fazendo Tsuna ficar de boca aberta. Ele estava prestes a recomeçar o assunto - Vocês estão bem?

Gokudera sentou-se formalmente assim que viu a mãe de Tsuna abrindo a porta. A mesinha e o tapete do quarto estavam em péssimo estado, mas passaram despercebidos por Nana, que apenas disse para Tsuna trocá-los antes do jantar.

- Então você vai ficar para o jantar, Gokudera-kun? - Sawada Nana sorriu encantada pela educação do rapaz ajoelhado no tapete.

- Eu agradeço, mas tem gente me esperando em casa então irei embora daqui a pouco, mas muito obrigado Sawada-san - O Guardião da Tempestade fez uma pequena reverência sentindo o rosto corar.

- Maah~ apareça algum dia e fique para o jantar, Gokudera-kun! E Tsu-kun, não saia tropeçando por ai, ultimamente você tem se acidentado com freqüência. Ainda bem que temos o Reborn sempre por perto, não é? Com licença, garotos~

Tsuna e Gokudera tinham a mesma expressão em seus rostos ao ouvir a parte sobre Reborn ser confiável. Quando Nana fechou a porta, o Décimo Vongola correu os olhos para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado, curioso.  
Gokudera não mencionou que tinha visitas.

- Você precisa ir embora, não é? - Tsuna coçou a cabeça, sem graça. Sua voz saia anasalada por causa da gaze em seu nariz - Não sabia que tinha visitas.

O rosto do Guardião da Tempestade tornou-se vermelho. Seus olhos estavam em suas mãos, e ele mexia os dedos de maneira nervosa. Gokudera não sabia como dizer certas coisas para seu Jyuudaime, principalmente quando o assunto envolvia Yamamoto.  
Eles prometeram quando começaram a sair que não contariam nada a ninguém, principalmente para Tsuna. Na verdade foi o próprio rapaz de cabelos prateados que exigiu aquela condição, porque ele sabia que se dependesse de um certo idiota viciado em baseball, o mundo inteiro saberia que eles estavam juntos.  
Se Gokudera falasse sobre isso com Tsuna, então ele estaria quebrando uma promessa que fizera _junto_ de Yamamoto. E não, ele não faria isso. Para o Guardião da Tempestade já era difícil esconder que tinha agido pelas costas do moreno ao pedir que ele saísse da Família. Por mais simples e paciente que Yamamoto fosse, Gokudera não acreditava em um relacionamento baseado em mentiras e omissões. Se eles estavam juntos por todos aqueles anos era porque gostando ou não, ambos eram sinceros e honestos. Era o mínimo que o rapaz de cabelos prateados poderia oferecer para alguém que o amava tão incondicionalmente.

- Yamamoto sabe que você quer tirá-lo da Família, Gokudera-kun - Tsuna recostou as costas ao lado da cama, ficando paralelo ao seu braço direito. Sua expressão era séria assim como sua voz - Ele veio me pedir para ficar.

O Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, o suficiente para que sua mente conseguisse visualizar um Yamamoto decepcionado e ofendido na frente de Tsuna. A idéia do moreno procurando o Décimo passou rapidamente por sua mente por alguns momentos, mas ele sentia-se ingênuo por não ter dado importância aquele pensamento. O Guardião da Chuva não havia comentado nada, nem uma palavra ou ação que denunciasse a visita ao Jyuudaime. Tudo o que Gokudera ouviu sobre o assunto foi no domingo de manhã quando Yamamoto disse que "pensaria à respeito", e o rapaz de cabelos prateados aguardava ansiosamente uma resposta para aquele pedido. Resposta essa que aparentemente já havia sido dada. Ele sabia que o Jyuudaime lhe diria não.

- Ele estava decepcionado? - Os olhos de Gokudera estavam no céu que ganhara um tom azul escuro. Não havia estrelas ou Lua.

- Ele estava preocupado, não decepcionado. Eu lhe devo uma resposta, mas gostaria que você me ouvisse Gokudera-kun, não somente como Chefe, mas também como amigo.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados virou o rosto na direção de Tsuna. Seu corpo fez um movimento parecido, e ambos ficaram sentados frente a frente.  
O Décimo Chefe dos Vongola deu um meio sorriso ao encarar Gokudera, que parecia cansado. Como se toda a ansiedade e preocupação daquela semana pesassem em seus ombros naquele momento. Os olhos verdes sempre tão vivos e determinados pareciam tristes, opacos. As sobrancelhas prateadas estavam juntas, atentas e emoldurando um belo rosto que provavelmente estava dando o seu melhor para não desabar na sua frente.  
A força de vontade e determinação de Gokudera sempre surpreenderam Tsuna.

- Eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, Jyuudaime. - Gokudera colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Tsuna respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos castanhos, retirando as gazes do nariz. Ele sentia a responsabilidade que aquela conversa teria.  
Era em momentos como aquele que ele deveria fazer a diferença.

- Como Chefe eu não vou tirar o Yamamoto da Família. Ele foi escolhido por algum motivo para ser o Guardião da Chuva, e se vamos mudar o presente para que _aquele_ futuro não aconteça, então sua presença é de extrema importância. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso. Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas eu não posso aceitar seu pedido - A voz de Tsuna soava séria e cada palavra deixava seus lábios como se ele soubesse exatamente do que falava. Não havia reação no rapaz a sua frente. Gokudera ouvia a tudo sem mover um músculo - Mas como amigo... - O Décimo piscou duas vezes, abaixando e erguendo o olhar em seguida - Eu não posso negligenciar sua preocupação da mesma forma como não posso compará-la a minha. Eu me preocupo com todos vocês não importa o dia ou o momento. Todas as vezes que Reborn me envia uma missão que eu tenha de repassá-la, eu sempre as entrego depois de pensar muito. Se pudesse, eu as realizaria sem ter de colocar nenhum de vocês em perigo. Entretanto, eu sei que a minha preocupação é diferente da sua, e eu só posso imaginar como é para você vê-lo partir para uma missão e vice-versa. Mas o que eu quero que você saiba é que Yamamoto não está abandonando o sonho dele para ficar na Família. Ele pretende continuar jogando baseball, mas você precisa saber e entender, que o sonho dele continua vivo, ele só mudou, como mudam os sonhos e objetivos de todo mundo. - Os lábios de Tsuna se repuxaram em um meio sorriso - O sonho do Yamamoto agora é _você_, Gokudera-kun. E por esse sonho ele está disposto a arriscar qualquer coisa.

O Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu encarando o Jyuudaime por alguns segundos até que sua cabeça se abaixou em uma pequena e simples reverência. Quando os olhos verdes voltaram a encarar Tsuna, o Décimo não pôde ignorar o fato de que eles se tornaram vermelhos e que aquele era um sinal de que a conversa terminara.  
Havia um lugar que o rapaz de cabelos prateados precisava retornar e também havia alguém que o esperava nesse mesmo lugar.

- Obrigado por seu tempo e desculpe o incomodo, Jyuudaime - Gokudera ficou de pé. Sua voz estava mais grossa, mas seus olhos já não conseguiam encarar Tsuna firmemente. Ele precisava urgentemente ir embora.

- Vejo você na segunda - Tsuna ficou de pé, coçando a nuca - Boa Noite, Gokudera-kun.

- Boa Noite, Jyuudaime e desculpe pela mesa e o tapete.

Gokudera saiu do quarto às pressas, sem olhar para trás.  
Tsuna respirou fundo e olhou para o tapete chamuscado, espreguiçando-se e indo em direção ao guarda-roupa. Ele não precisou olhar para trás para saber que tinha companhia.

- Você fez a coisa certa, Tsuna. - Reborn estava sentado na janela, balançando as perninhas. - E eu gostei das suas palavras, dignas de um verdadeiro Chefe.

- Eu sei.

O Décimo Vongola entrou um pouco mais com o corpo dentro do guarda-roupa, parando de mexer nas camisas em suas mãos. Seus olhos se fecharam e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos levou uma das mãos até o rosto, enxugando uma lágrima que teimava em cair.

Ele sabia que tinha agido certo, mas não podia esconder o quanto aquilo o machucava.

**x**

Gokudera deixou a casa de Tsuna rapidamente depois de se despedir de Nana e ouvir de Lambo que era melhor ele nunca mais aparecer ali. A implicância do Guardião do Trovão entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Naquele fim de tarde, Gokudera não se importou de ser chamado por uma lista de nomes feios. Ele não tinha tempo para eles.  
Os passos que começaram rápidos e firmes logo se tornaram uma corrida. O vento frio batia em seu rosto, fazendo suas bochechas tornarem-se coradas. Seus fios de cabelos prateados voavam, e seus pés tentavam não pisar em alguma poça congelada que acabaria lhe rendendo um belo tombo no meio da rua. A distância entre sua casa e a casa do Jyuudaime nunca pareceu tão longa, assim como a vontade que ele tinha de chegar. Gokudera queria ver, ouvir e sentir tudo o que acabara de descobrir e aquelas ruas não ajudavam.

Após alguns minutos de corrida, o rapaz de cabelos prateados retirou as pressas às chaves de seu bolso e abriu a porta de seu apartamento. A luz da entrada estava acessa, e seus olhos apenas encararam o par de tênis de Yamamoto na porta, enquanto ele retirava seus próprios tênis com os pés, pisando com passos rápidos pelo corredor. O barulho do chuveiro ligado denunciava onde estava o outro habitante daquela casa, assim como sua voz que parecia cantarolar uma antiga canção.  
Gokudera tinha a respiração alta pela corrida e seu peito doía por ter respirado o ar frio, mas nada disso o impediu de retirar as meias, jaqueta e cachecol, deixando-os em cima do sofá. O rapaz de cabelos prateados caminhou até a porta do banheiro no final do corredor à direita, girando a maçaneta com facilidade já que Yamamoto nunca trancava porta alguma. As costas do moreno tornaram-se visíveis através do box fume – alinhadas e bem definidas - e ele aparentemente não notou que tinha companhia.

O Guardião da Tempestade retirou a blusa e depois a calça, por último a roupa de baixo, deixando-as em algum canto. Ele não se importava, teria tempo suficiente depois para arrumar qualquer tipo de bagunça. Três passos era o que o separava do box, e três passos ele andou. Sua mão correu o pedaço de vidro, e então Yamamoto parou de cantar e virou-se. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram com a surpresa, mas sua reação teve de esperar.  
Os braços de Gokudera envolveram o pescoço do moreno, enquanto seus lábios procuravam os lábios do Guardião da Chuva com certa pressa. Quando eles se encontraram, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu o corpo relaxar e uma das mãos de Yamamoto o trouxe para perto, enquanto a outra fechava a porta do box. Finalmente, _aqueles_ braços.

- Hayato...? - Os lábios de Yamamoto se afastaram após um tempo, encontrando dificuldade em respirar tanto por causa do beijo quanto pela água do chuveiro. - Você está bem? - O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos e prateados do rapaz a sua frente, tirando-os de seus olhos.

- Está frio lá fora - Gokudera tinha as mãos ao redor da cintura do Guardião da Chuva.

- Eu sei... - Os lábios de Yamamoto formaram um sorriso charmoso, e ele segurou o queixo do Guardião da Tempestade, fazendo com que seu rosto se erguesse para então beijá-lo novamente. O beijo dessa vez foi mais lento, intenso e profundo. Os braços de Gokudera voltaram a entrelaçar o pescoço do moreno como se evitassem que ele saísse dali. - Você vai me fazer companhia até o fim do meu banho?

A voz rouca de Yamamoto no ouvido do rapaz de cabelos prateados o fez encolher, e um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios rosados. A proximidade de seus corpos lembrou Gokudera que eles estavam sem roupa, o que não era um problema.  
A resposta do Guardião da Tempestade veio na forma de outro beijo, dessa vez mais ousado e eufórico, que Yamamoto aceitou prontamente enquanto encostava o rapaz a sua frente na parede de azulejos. O frio contato fez Gokudera arquear as costas momentaneamente, fazendo com que o corpo de ambos se juntasse ainda mais.  
As mãos do Guardião da Chuva corriam pela cintura de Gokudera, tocando-o, apertando-o e sentindo-o. Os corpos de ambos começaram a reagir a proximidade e as caricias, e Gokudera apenas permitia-se ser amado naquele momento. Ele não era uma pessoa espontânea, mas naquele sábado ele seria. Ele deixaria que seu coração falasse e que seu corpo sentisse todo o amor que aquele homem em seus braços era capaz de oferecer.

A voz de Tsuna e a última parte do discurso do Jyuudaime estiveram em sua cabeça durante todo o percurso da volta, e no momento em que ouvira tais palavras, Gokudera percebeu o erro que estava cometendo em querer afastar Yamamoto. Primeiro a Família, e depois o que? O Guardião da Tempestade sabia que não tinha uma resolução forte o suficiente para tirar o moreno de sua vida. Seria o mesmo que pedir que ele parasse de respirar ou que seu coração parasse de bater.  
Então ele continuaria vivendo aquela vida que na maioria dos dias parecia irreal demais para ser verdade, cheia de momentos e lembranças que faziam cada dia se tornar inesquecível, ao lado de uma pessoa que era insubstituível. Se Gokudera era realmente o sonho de Yamamoto. Se o moreno o havia escolhido como seu presente e futuro, então ele viveria aquele sonho.  
Com o chuveiro ligado em cima de ambos os corpos, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não sabia se a água em seu rosto era decorrente do banho ou de suas próprias lágrimas.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

O dia dos namorados amanheceu como qualquer outra segunda-feira de fevereiro: nublada, fria e preguiçosa. Para os estudantes do Colégio Namimori, aquele seria um dia diferente dos demais. Além das comemorações românticas, as aulas do período da tarde haviam sido suspensas, já que haveria uma partida de baseball marcada. O time do Colégio Namimori enfrentaria o segundo melhor time da região em uma partida que era aguardada desde o final do ano passado. Com Yamamoto Takeshi como capitão e principal rebatedor, os alunos estavam confiantes na vitória, e as garotas marcavam no calendário aquela segunda-feira especial. Sendo um dos alunos mais populares, capitão do time e o triste fato daquele ser o último ano que o Guardião da Chuva seria um estudante do Ensino Médio, fazia com que a população feminina quisesse ter aquele doce dia cravado em suas memórias.  
O moreno tinha idéia de que sua popularidade naquela segunda seria maior, mas não estava preocupado com a quantidade de chocolates que receberia. Seu dia seria cheio, mas tudo o que Yamamoto tinha em mente quando deixou o apartamento de Gokudera muito antes do horário das aulas era um só: o jantar que ambos teriam e a noite que os aguardava. O jogo seria somente à tarde, mas Yamamoto combinou com os jogadores uma reunião antes do inicio das aulas. O relógio marcava 06hs quando o moreno saiu, um pouco relutante ao ver como o rapaz de cabelos prateados dormia confortável e aquecido na larga cama de casal. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso ao lembrar dos planos que ambos fizeram, e até mesmo sua motivação aumentou mesmo percebendo que o caminho até a escola seria gelado.

Gokudera acordou com o barulho do despertador, passando as mãos ao lado da cama. O fato de não tocar em nada fez com que seus olhos verdes se abrissem, e por alguns segundos o rapaz de cabelos prateados se perguntou aonde Yamamoto teria ido. A voz do moreno soou em sua mente a parte sobre ter uma reunião antes das aulas, dito na noite anterior em algum momento que ele vagamente lembrava. Virando-se e ficando de barriga para cima, Gokudera suspirou e desligou o despertador, encarando o teto cor creme por alguns minutos, enrolado em seus fofos edredons. Um dos dias mais importunos para ele havia chegado, e aquela segunda-feira em especial era sinônimo de problemas. Desde que começaram a sair, todo dia dos namorados significava caixas e caixas de chocolate para Yamamoto, algumas entupiam o armário do moreno, outras eram deixadas no vestiário, mas não importava onde ficassem. A intenção por trás daquele presente era o que incomodava o Guardião da Tempestade, mesmo sabendo que era uma total perda de tempo se preocupar. Os anos e o convívio fizeram aquele estranho ciúmes diminuir, e passar para um chato desconforto toda vez que Gokudera tinha de presenciar uma garota se declarando após dar o chocolate para Yamamoto. Por várias vezes ele estava presente quando o moreno declinava a confissão, e o próprio rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia-se mal quando elas começavam a chorar. Era realmente triste ver as esperanças e a coragem das garotas terminarem, mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo, uma parte de Gokudera temia que um dia a resposta de Yamamoto fosse outra. Que o moreno acordasse um dia e percebesse que aquele tipo de relacionamento que eles tinham não passava de um _intermediário_ para a sua vida real. Uma boa esposa esperando em casa, filhos, uma casa...  
O Guardião da Tempestade sentou-se na beirada da cama, batendo várias vezes nas bochechas com ambas as mãos. Ele não tinha tempo de ficar imaginando bobagens.

Tsuna pareceu bastante animado quando o Guardião da Tempestade foi buscá-lo para irem juntos ao Colégio. O futuro Décimo Vongola falava e gesticulava como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se a conversa entre eles no sábado não fosse de extrema importância. Essa atitude deixou Gokudera mais aliviado, evitando que ele precisasse se desculpar e pedir para que o Jyuudaime não se preocupasse mais com aquele assunto. O próprio rapaz de cabelos prateados evitava pensar sobre esse tópico. Após retornar para casa naquele sábado, o braço direito de Tsuna decidiu dar aquele assunto por encerrado. Yamamoto não fez nenhum comentário e ambos passaram o fim de semana como sempre: juntos e brigando (e vice-versa).  
Ao se aproximarem da entrada do Colégio Namimori, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos olhou várias vezes ao seu redor, coçando a cabeça, confuso.

- Hm... - Tsuna cruzou os braços, e sua expressão curiosa chamou automaticamente a atenção de seu fiel braço direito.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jyuudaime?

- Achei que Hibari-san estaria por aqui. O jogo de hoje é importante e pensei que ele certamente apareceria.

- Não o vejo por aqui - Gokudera olhou para a direita e depois para a esquerda, sentindo-se aliviado por não ver o Guardião da Nuvem - Esqueça-o Jyuudaime, Hibari não merece sua preocupação.

- Hibari está na Itália, Tsuna-Inútil~

A voz de Reborn fez os dois garotos erguerem o rosto, encarando o alto do portão em que estavam recostados. O Arcobaleno pulou no ombro de Tsuna, puxando com força a bochecha do rapaz.

- Se vocês têm tempo para ficar conversando na frente do Colégio, então entrem e vão estudar.

- Reborn! - Tsuna começou a andar, passando a mão na bochecha que acabara de ser puxada - Você não deveria estar aqui, e o que Hibari foi fazer na Itália... e como você sabe disso?

- Eu sei muitas coisas, ao contrário do meu pupilo inútil e que não serve para nada - Com um pulo, Reborn passou de um ombro de Tsuna para outro, usando a cabeça do Décimo como apoio.

- Você não precisa ofender o Jyuudaime, Reborn! - Gokudera tinha os pulsos fechados, sem acreditar que alguém poderia humilhar tanto seu precioso chefe.

- Eu só disse a verdade. E não se esqueçam que essa é a última semana para entregarem o formulário.

Tsuna e Gokudera se entreolharam, e por um breve momento, ambos se lembraram da conversa que tiveram no sábado. Os dois rapazes coraram e voltaram a olhar para frente, entrando no prédio do Colégio. Havia uma grande quantidade de garotas ao redor dos armários, e assim que os três _mafiosos_ se aproximaram, Tsuna ergueu a mão para acenar, mas seu braço ficou estendido na metade do caminho e a voz morrera em sua boca. A pessoa que ele pretendia chamar estava diante de seus olhos, mas tinha companhia.  
Gokudera abaixou os olhos e continuou a andar, parando no armário do lado. Seus olhos verdes ergueram-se no momento em que a garota entregava um saquinho de chocolates para Yamamoto.

- Por favor, aceite! - A voz da garota tremia, e ela fez uma reverência exagerada enquanto seus braços estavam estendidos.

- Eh~ - O moreno coçou a cabeça, olhando da garota para Gokudera que estava um pouco atrás. - Obrigado.

- E-E... - A garota tinha o rosto extremamente corado - Eu-Eu quero que saiba que estou entregando esses chocolates porque eu te admiro muito, Yamamoto-san. E se você não tiver companhia p-poderíamos...

A voz de garota saia em pequenas partes, seguidas por momentos de silêncio. Era visível a maneira como ela lutava contra si mesma para que sua confissão se realizasse.  
Gokudera trocou de sapatos e afastou-se, segurando a mochila no ombro, esperando Tsuna estar pronto. O Décimo Vongola tinha as bochechas vermelhas, sentindo vergonha pela garota e imaginando como Gokudera conseguia ver outra pessoa entregando chocolates para Yamamoto. Quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos virou-se e seus olhos pela segunda vez encararam os olhos de seu braço direito, a super intuição de Tsuna respondeu sua dúvida. O Guardião da Tempestade superficialmente estava como sempre. A mesma indiferença e arrogância, mas seus olhos não mentiam. Ele não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

- Ciaosu~! - Reborn acenou para Yamamoto quando o moreno olhou em sua direção.

- Eu agradeço o seu chocolate, mas eu já tenho planos para hoje - O Guardião da Chuva tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- V-Você já tem uma namorada? - Os olhos da garota começaram a ficar úmidos.

Gokudera ergueu uma sobrancelha prateada, esperando para ouvir a resposta de Yamamoto._  
Se você me chamar de namorad__a__ eu vou te explodir, idiota!_

- Hahahaha err - Yamamoto passou a mão na nuca, sentindo um estranho arrepio. Ao olhar para frente e ver a expressão de Gokudera, o moreno apenas riu sem graça - Eu já sou comprometido hahaha

- Vamos, Jyuudaime.

Gokudera recomeçou a andar, tentando a todo custo esconder o meio sorriso que pintava seu rosto após ouvir aquelas palavras. Reborn desceu dos ombros de Tsuna e caminhou na direção de Yamamoto que se despedia da garota, erguendo as mãozinhas.

- Hahaha mas esse é meu, Reborn - Yamamoto riu ao ver que o Arcobaleno queria o seu saquinho de bombons - Aposto que Bianchi vai preparar uma festa para você hoje, não?

- Eu temo por isso - O Hitman ajeitou a aba do chapéu antes de voltar a encarar o moreno.

- Eu entendo, aqui - O Guardião da Chuva olhou envolta antes de entregar o saquinho para o bebê - Eu vou indo agora, até mais~

Yamamoto deixou a área dos armários e correu através do corredor subindo as escadas as pressas, mas abrindo um enorme sorriso ao chegar ao terceiro andar e ver as costas de Gokudera e Tsuna. Ao se aproximar da dupla, os braços do moreno se abriram, e ele os trouxe para um largo abraço, apenas para ser empurrado pelo rapaz de cabelos prateados no segundo seguinte.

- Não me toque, idiota! - Gokudera parecia limpar algo invisível em seu ombro - Eu posso acabar pegando essa sua idiotice se ela for contagiosa!

- Ma~ ma~, Gokudera - O moreno riu, coçando a nuca - Bom Dia!

- Bom Dia, Yamamoto! - Tsuna sorriu, apertando levemente a alça da mochila - Como se sente?

- Mal posso esperar pelo jogo. Os rapazes estão animados e treinaram bastante, vai ser divertido. Vocês vão, não é?

Gokudera e Tsuna se entreolharam antes de encararem o Guardião da Chuva. Apesar de responderem ao mesmo tempo, suas respostas foram completamente diferentes.

- Claro! - O Décimo afirmou com a cabeça.

- Talvez! - Gokudera cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça.

- G-Gokudera-kun! Temos de ir. Yamamoto precisa do nosso apoio - Tsuna virou-se para seu braço direito, animado.

- J-Jyuudaime! - O rapaz de cabelos prateados corou, engolindo seco. Ele achou que Tsuna perceberia que não havia possibilidade dele perder o jogo. - E-Eu irei, Jyuudaime. Definitivamente!

- Hahahaha que ótimo - Yamamoto riu, puxando os dois rapazes a sua frente e envolvendo-os novamente em outro abraço.

O Guardião da Tempestade o empurrou, procurando dentro de seus bolsos alguma dinamite, decidido a explodir o moreno ali mesmo no corredor, impossibilitando-o de jogar. Tsuna tentava impedi-lo, mas suas palavras perdiam-se em suas risadas.  
Ele estava contente. Tudo parecia exatamente como antes.

O jogo e o dia dos namorados roubaram um pouco da atenção dos alunos, que comemoraram quando as aulas do período da manhã terminaram. Yamamoto agradeceu os votos de confiança dos alunos ao lhe desejarem um bom jogo, sorrindo sem graça quando o felicitavam por ser o melhor jogador do time. Sua autoconfiança sempre ficava elevada em dias assim, e provavelmente aquela seria uma das últimas partidas que ele jogaria no Colégio Namimori.  
O moreno afastou-se do grupinho que o cercava, procurando aproximar-se de onde Tsuna estaria com Gokudera. O único porém foi notar que dessa vez, quem tinha companhia era o Guardião da Tempestade.

- Eu já disse que não gosto de chocolates - O rapaz de cabelos prateados repetiu pela segunda vez o que acabara de dizer. Na sua frente estava a garota mais popular da sala 3-A, oferecendo-lhe um belo arranjo em forma de coração. E ali estava ele, Gokudera Hayato, tentando a todo custo se livrar da garota sem ter de ser mal-educado. Ele _jamais_ faltaria com a educação tendo o Jyuudaime ao seu lado.

- Por que você não quer aceitar o _meu_ chocolate?

A garota não era tão doce e gentil, e Tsuna olhava ao seu redor esperando que alguém o tirasse dali. Seus olhos encontraram os de Yamamoto quando o moreno se aproximou, mas sua atenção foi totalmente roubada quando o único chocolate que Tsuna gostaria de receber apareceu diante de seus olhos. Kyoko estava na sua frente, os cabelos longos presos nas laterais e uma caixa nas mãos.

- Ky-Kyoko-chan - O rosto de Tsuna estava escarlate. Sua garganta seca, seus olhos piscavam incontrolavelmente. O Décimo estava tão feliz que chegava a tremer.

Gokudera olhou de canto para Tsuna, dando um meio sorriso ao ver o Jyuudaime todo encabulado. Eles estavam lado a lado, e a garota à sua frente não parava de criticá-lo por não ter recebido o chocolate. Sua paciência estava quase no limite quando o Guardião da Tempestade segurou o pulso da garota mal-educada e a arrastou para fora da sala, atraindo a atenção de praticamente todo mundo, inclusive Yamamoto. Os olhos do moreno estavam sérios, e ele seguiu pela mesma direção que Gokudera.

- Pare de fazer cena! Eu já disse que não gosto de chocolate - O rapaz de cabelos prateados a levou até uma parte deserta do corredor.

- E eu quero saber o motivo. Meus chocolates não são inferiores ao de garota alguma, sabia?

- Eu não disse isso - Gokudera respirou fundo. Ele não era muito bom em lidar com mulheres. Elas eram complicadas e confusas demais para ele. - Mas você está me oferecendo isso por que espera que eu aceite seus sentimentos, não é?

- Claro! - A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era óbvio.

- Eu já tenho alguém, não posso retribuir o que você me oferece então prefiro que dê esse chocolate para outra pessoa.

Gokudera balançou a cabeça, esperando que a garota recomeçasse com o show que teve inicio na sala de aula. Entretanto, as palavras rudes e irritantes não vieram. Eu seu lugar apareceram duas gordas lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto da garota. Suas mãos cobriram seu rosto e ela soluçou, deixando o choro sair.  
O Guardião da Tempestade arregalou os olhos sem saber como agir. Suas mãos de repente estavam no ar, sem saber se deveriam tocá-la ou dizer alguma coisa. O problema era que nada lhe passava pela cabeça. Aquela era a primeira vez que uma garota desconhecida chorava na sua frente por ter sido rejeitada. A maioria nem se dava o trabalho de tentar.

- E-Eu... gosto de você desde o primeiro dia de aula - A voz da garota era baixa e chorosa.

Gokudera olhou ao seu redor, desesperado. Não era possível que ele não soubesse o que precisava ser dito naquele tipo de situação. Ele era o braço direito do Jyuudaime. Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola. Lidar com uma garota chorona de dezessete anos deveria ser brincadeira de criança.

- Ele entende seus sentimentos, Shirota-san.

A voz salvadora vinha de trás, e fez o rapaz de cabelos prateados virar o corpo. Seus olhos se surpreenderam ainda mais ao ver que era Yamamoto. O moreno aproximou-se da garota que havia erguido os olhos para vê-lo, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros.

- Ele não pode retribuí-los, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele entende como você se sente. Eu entendo, e sei como é difícil ficar apenas observando a pessoa que você tanto gosta, impossibilitado de se aproximar. Você quer mais, não é? Você quer falar com essa pessoa, estar próximo, ouvir o que ela tem para dizer - A voz do Guardião da Chuva era baixa e suave. Shirota Ayumi havia parado de chorar e sua atenção estava totalmente focada em Yamamoto. - Você ficaria mais aliviada se soubesse que a pessoa com quem ele está saindo o considera a coisa mais preciosa do mundo?

Havia um sorriso nos lábios do moreno, o que fez o rosto de Gokudera torna-se vermelho. Uma de suas mãos cobriu seu rosto, e ele sentia vontade de fugir dali.

- Essa pessoa... - A garota enxugava os olhos com as mãos, respirando fundo - Ela nunca vai gostar do Gokudera como _eu_ gosto. E diga a esse idiota que apenas aceite o chocolate.

Ayumi empurrou a caixa na direção do peito do Guardião da Chuva, dando meia volta e correndo pelo restante do corredor até as escadas. Quando a garota desapareceu de vista, Yamamoto virou-se na direção de Gokudera. Seu sorriso havia desaparecido.

- Não saia por ai dizendo coisas desnecessárias, idiota! - O Guardião da Tempestade tinha as bochechas coradas, e sua mão pegou sem aviso a caixa das mãos do moreno - E isso é meu.

- Você me deixou preocupado quando saiu de mãos dadas com ela da sala, Hayato - A voz de Yamamoto estava séria.

- Hã? - Gokudera juntou as sobrancelhas prateadas, completamente pasmo - Eu não sai de "mãos dadas" com ela. Eu a arrastei para fora porque ela estava dando um show e acabando com o momento do Jyuudaime.

- Não importa. Eu... realmente não gostei.

O Guardião da Chuva coçou a cabeça, permanecendo em silêncio.  
Por alguns segundos nenhum deles disse absolutamente nada. Ambos se olhavam, uma confusão mutua e que ao contrário do discurso anterior, Yamamoto não tinha mais nenhum truque na manga para melhorar a situação.  
Gokudera apenas o olhava, sentindo a mesma incapacidade dominá-lo. Ele sabia que deveria dizer algo, mas nada parecia fazer sentido. O sinal do Colégio o fez piscar várias vezes. Aquilo também significava que os alunos deveriam se dirigir ao campo porque o outro time já havia chegado.

- Deixa pra lá, ok? Torça por mim, Gokudera.

Yamamoto ergueu a mão em um tímido aceno e começou a andar.  
Mesmo de costas, Gokudera sabia que tipo de expressão o moreno tinha em seu rosto. Ele sabia que seus olhos castanhos estavam baixos, provavelmente encarando o chão e o caminho que seus pés percorriam. O sorriso que sempre estampava seu rosto não estaria ali, dando lugar a uma fina e triste linha.  
Aquele era um dia importante demais para que Yamamoto simplesmente desse as costas e saísse andando. Ele tinha um jogo importante, e _eles_ tinham planos. Era isso. _Eles tinham planos._

- Espere... - As pernas de Gokudera moveram-se e sua mão direita esticou-se o suficiente para que ele pudesse agarrar o capuz da jaqueta de inverno que o moreno usava. O Guardião da Chuva parou, virando levemente a cabeça. Estavam ali. Os olhos tristes e o não-sorriso. - Não entre em campo pensando no que aconteceu. Isso só vai te afetar e você _precisa_ vencer esse jogo, Yamamoto. Você não entende a seriedade da coisa! - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade estava na sua irritação normal - O Jyuudaime estará lá oferecendo seu precioso tempo e você tem de vencer. _Eu_ estarei lá perdendo meu tempo vendo aquele jogo chato e você _tem_ de vencer. - Os olhos de Yamamoto estavam arregalados, surpresos - Apenas não perca o jogo e não demore com as comemorações. Eu vou na frente e te espero em casa. Não se esqueça d-de que dia é hoje, e-e o que e-eu significo para você... Takeshi.

Gokudera sentiu como se pudesse entrar em combustão espontânea naquele momento. Ele sentia-se tão embaraçado por ter dito aquelas coisas, que tudo o que o rapaz de cabelos prateados queria era sumir... de novo.

- Maa~ então tudo o que eu tenho de fazer é vencer, dar um abraço no time e correr para sua casa? Soa excelente para mim! - O moreno tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios. Aquele mesmo sorriso que Gokudera adorava: bobo e ingênuo, como se o mundo de repente se tornasse um lugar melhor. - Não se preocupe, eu só fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes - Yamamoto coçou uma das bochechas que estava vermelha por baixo da pele morena. - Agora eu tenho de ir, torça por mim, Hayato.

O Guardião da Chuva deixou o corredor após uma piscadela na direção de Gokudera, deixando o rapaz de cabelos prateados sozinho no corredor. Os alunos começavam a deixar as salas de aula para seguirem em direção ao campo, e Tsuna olhou curioso ao ver seu braço direito agachado no chão, o rosto vermelho escondido nos joelhos. Kyoko olhou preocupada, mas o Décimo Vongola apenas sorriu e disse que ela não deveria se preocupar porque tudo estava bem.  
Seguindo ao lado da irmã de seu Guardião do Sol, Tsuna achou melhor deixar Gokudera um pouco sozinho. Ele encontraria o campo de qualquer forma.

As arquibancadas do campo de baseball do Colégio Namimori estavam abarrotadas de alunos. Os uniformes se misturavam, e os alunos de ambos os Colégios dividiam as mesmas fileiras. Quando Gokudera chegou à beirada da arquibancada, seus olhos correram pelas fileiras a fim de sentar próximo ao Jyuudaime. Algumas pessoas diriam que foi um golpe de sorte o Guardião da Tempestade ter entrado daquele lado do campo, enquanto outros diriam que seu super-sentido de braço direito o levou até ali. A verdade era que Gokudera não precisou procurar muito para achar não somente Tsuna, mas Kyoko, Ryohei e Reborn. Os quatro estavam sentados na fileira mais alta, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados sorriu orgulhoso ao sentar-se do lado direito do Décimo.

- Excelente escolha de lugares, Jyuudaime! - Gokudera felicitou Tsuna duas vezes.

- Não me agradeça, quando eu cheguei Reborn já estava aqui e aparentemente ele _reservou_ esse local.

- Nunca subestime o poder da máfia, Tsuna-Inútil - O Arcobaleno estava sentado confortavelmente no colo de Kyoko enquanto polia estranhamente Leon. Gokudera fazia certa idéia da maneira como o Hitman havia "guardado" aqueles lugares.

- Eu espero que nossa escola vença - Kyoko sorriu, olhando os jogadores se dispersarem para suas posições - Soube que Yamamoto-kun praticou bastante para esse jogo.

- Eu sei que ele vai dar o seu melhor - Tsuna sorriu, encarando o campo. Os dois capitães conversavam, sorrindo um para o outro antes de seguirem cada um para seu time.

Três anos não foi tempo suficiente para que Gokudera aprendesse a gostar de baseball. Ele sabia as regras básicas, a posição dos jogadores e qual era o objetivo do jogo. Porém, quando oficialmente o jogo teve inicio, os olhos verdes do rapaz de cabelos prateados estavam fixos no campo. Ele não se importava com o que estava acontecendo ali. Quem caia, quem se levantava, quem estava fora, quem lançava uma bola forte ou curva. Todos esses detalhes que só um idiota viciado em baseball saberia, passavam totalmente por irrelevantes para ele. Tudo o que o Guardião da Tempestade esperava era que Yamamoto fizesse um bom jogo, que mostrasse o resultado de seu treino e obviamente vencesse.  
Os primeiros dois tempos foram difíceis. O Colégio convidado era realmente bom, e os jogadores perceberam que as horas de treino valeram muito a pena. Do terceiro ao sexto tempo o Colégio Namimori conseguiu se recuperar e após pouco mais de uma hora e meia de jogo, Yamamoto e o restante do time comemoraram a vitória.  
Kyoko levantou-se e acenou em direção ao campo, enquanto Ryohei gritava aos quatro cantos que o Guardião da Chuva havia jogado ao _extremo_. Tsuna levantou-se e aplaudiu assim como todos, enquanto Gokudera apenas ficou de pé e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Jyuudaime eu vou indo - O rapaz de cabelos prateados aproximou-se de Tsuna, falando baixo enquanto a chuva de aplausos tornava quase impossível qualquer tipo de comunicação.

- Mas já, Gokudera-kun? - O Décimo o olhou preocupado. Gokudera parecia agir como sempre. Ele talvez esperasse alguma reação mais animada já que Yamamoto era o herói do time. - Achei que voltaríamos todos juntos para casa.

- Nah! Aquele idiota vai comemorar com os outros idiotas do time, e acho que hoje é uma excelente oportunidade para... - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade tornou-se mais baixa - Você poderia acompanhar a irmã do idiota extremo até em casa. Ele provavelmente vai ficar para comemorar.

- EH!

O rosto de Tsuna tornou-se extremamente vermelho ao ouvir tais palavras. Aquela idéia passou pela sua cabeça, já que Kyoko havia lhe dado uma caixa de bombons, mas como todos os pensamentos que eram relacionados à garota, esse foi mais um vivido no limite de sua mente.  
Gokudera fez positivo para o Jyuudaime antes de descer as escadas da arquibancada. Suas mãos ainda estavam dentro de seus bolsos, mas ele assoviava baixo uma música italiana.  
O time do Colégio Namimori permaneceu algum tempo no campo, agradecendo ao outro Colégio, e principalmente a torcida que ainda vibrava. Yamamoto acenava com o boné em suas mãos e um largo sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram Tsuna em uma das arquibancadas, ao lado de Kyoko que tinha Reborn em um de seus ombros e Ryohei ao seu lado. O moreno sabia que Gokudera assistira ao jogo. Ele o vira no inicio e em vários momentos em que seus olhos simplesmente seguiram aquela direção. O fato do rapaz de cabelos prateados não estar ali naquele momento significava que ele foi para casa, caminho que o Guardião da Chuva faria assim que os rapazes do time lhe dessem um descanso.

A saída do campo precisou ser feita com a ajuda de outros alunos, já que várias garotas tentavam impedir a passagem dos jogadores. Todas queriam presenteá-los, principalmente o Capitão que lhes trouxe a vitória. Quando o vestiário tornou-se visível, os braços de Yamamoto estavam cheios de caixas de bombons. O moreno ria junto com os demais jogadores, respondendo com uma simples gargalhada as indiretas sobre ele sempre receber mais chocolates. A brincadeira só foi interrompida quando o vestiário tornou-se mais próximo, e o Guardião da Chuva não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao ver quem o esperava na entrada.

- Não diga que vai receber uma caixa de bombom desse ai também, Yamamoto-_chan_~ - Um dos jogadores falou com uma voz fina, passando por seu Capitão que havia parado em frente à pessoa em questão.

- Calem a boca - O moreno tinha o rosto vermelho, fechando os olhos e tentando ignorar as piadinhas que ouvia, até que o último jogador entrou e os deixou a sós do lado de fora. - Não os leve a sério.

- Você acha que eu vou perder meu tempo com esses idiotas viciados em baseball? - Gokudera limpou a garganta, virando o rosto e simplesmente estendendo a mão, mostrando a mochila esportiva que Yamamoto sempre levava para cima e para baixo - Você esqueceu na sala.

- Ooh! Muito obrigado, Gokudera - Os olhos do moreno brilhavam. Ele fez menção de estender as mãos, mas o peso em seus braços o lembraram que ele estava impossibilitado de tal feito.

- Você é _realmente_ um idiota viciado em baseball! Existe algo que funcione nessa sua cabeça? - O rapaz de cabelos prateados tirou sua mochila das costas e a abriu - Coloque um pouco aqui dentro.

Yamamoto tinha uma expressão surpresa, mas divertida em seu rosto. Gokudera não era do tipo gentil ou amigável, esse tratamento era exclusivo para Tsuna. Aquela iniciativa do rapaz de cabelos prateados era inédita para o moreno. Entre perguntar, levar uma resposta atravessada e simplesmente aceitar a ajuda que lhe era oferecida, o Guardião da Chuva inclinou os braços, despejando uma parte dos chocolates dentro da mochila. Gokudera fechou o zíper com dificuldade, e recolocou a mochila nas costas, deixando um dos braços de Yamamoto livre.

- Até mais - O rapaz de cabelos prateados virou-se para começar a andar, mas havia algo que ele precisava dizer antes de retornar para casa. Era mais importante que o esperado "Você jogou bem" ou "Grande Vitória!". Aquilo não era importante, não para Gokudera. Como bom jogador e capitão do time, a obrigação de Yamamoto sempre foi vencer, ainda mais quando o Jyuudaime estava assistindo. O que o Guardião da Tempestade tinha de comunicar era algo completamente diferente, mas que faria _toda_ a _diferença_ - Não demore...

Gokudera não se virou ou disse tais palavras com a voz mais elevada. Seus olhos verdes olhavam para frente, e seus pés moveram-se no segundo seguinte, sem que ele ouvisse uma resposta, ela existindo ou não. Bem, ela existiu, mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados não a teria ouvido de forma alguma. Yamamoto abriu um largo sorriso, maior do que aquele que ele tinha minutos atrás no campo de baseball. Ouvir aquelas palavras ditas pelos lábios de Gokudera era mais importante que o jogo, por serem também um tipo de prêmio.  
Enfiando o restante dos chocolates dentro de sua mochila, o moreno adentrou ao vestiário, assoviando uma música italiana que aprendera com Gokudera.

**x**

Yamamoto permaneceu no Colégio Namimori até anoitecer. Não que ele não quisesse ter ido embora antes, mas foi completamente impossível para o moreno se livrar dos demais jogadores, das fãs e basicamente de todas as pessoas que queriam comemorar a vitória. Quando o Guardião da Chuva finalmente acenou para o último jogador, seus olhos correram através do portão até o final da rua. Era muito estranho.  
O jogo, as comemorações, a multidão na frente do Colégio. Não era possível que Hibari não tivesse aparecido.  
A dúvida permaneceu na cabeça de Yamamoto por alguns minutos, mas ao perceber que não encontraria resposta, o moreno decidiu deixar para lá. As ruas estavam frias, algumas partes da calçada cobertas de neve, cobrindo de branco mais um dia dos namorados japonês. Algumas vezes Yamamoto imaginava como seria se o dia catorze de fevereiro caísse na primavera. Sem dúvida a animação das garotas seria muito maior. Bem, não somente das garotas...  
O moreno afundou metade do rosto dentro do cachecol vinho que usava, sentindo o rosto torna-se quente. Ele podia imaginar-se debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira, recebendo uma fofa e decorada caixa de bombons, enquanto Gokudera olhava para o lado. As bochechas vermelhas contrastando com a pele pálida. Sua franja prateada fazendo sombra sobre seu rosto, e seus olhos verdes demonstrando uma timidez exagerada.  
O Guardião da Chuva parou, soltando uma alta gargalhada. Impossível.  
Mas era dia dos namorados, não? Era permitido sonhar desde que ele não compartilhasse essa idéia com um certo esquentado Guardião da Tempestade.

Gokudera estava na cozinha quando Yamamoto chegou.  
O cheiro do molho de tomate podia ser sentido logo na entrada, e foi o que levou o moreno até o segundo melhor cômodo da casa. Ao aparecer na porta, o rapaz de cabelos prateados virou-se momentaneamente, mas logo sua atenção estava novamente na colher de pau em sua mão, e no conteúdo dentro da panela no fogo. Os olhos castanhos de Yamamoto se estreitaram, e ele cruzou os braços enquanto admirava o homem que usava um avental azul escuro por cima do moletom. A franja de Gokudera estava presa no alto por duas presilhas vermelhas, provavelmente para evitar que algum cabelo caísse na comida. Para o Guardião da Chuva ele estava perfeito.  
Se o moreno pudesse realizar o que sua mente queria, o jantar seria servido bem mais tarde, porque eles estariam ocupados demais com outras _coisas_. Yamamoto sempre concordou com as fantasias que envolviam aventais.

- Eu vou tomar um banho antes~ - O Guardião da Chuva acenou, deixando a cozinha. Era mais seguro.

Gokudera aproveitou a ausência de Yamamoto para arrumar a mesinha na sala. Aquele seria um bom dia para ter uma larga mesa de jantar, onde os dois poderiam sentar melhor e degustar um delicioso jantar.  
Mesmo sem a mobília de seus sonhos, o rapaz de cabelos prateados achou interessante arrumar os pratos e talheres, deixando-os alinhados e bem postos. Ele sabia que aquilo era extremamente irrelevante, pois Yamamoto não perceberia nada disso. Um meio sorriso cruzou os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade, e ele levantou-se e seguiu novamente para a cozinha ao ouvir a porta do banheiro sendo aberta.

- Não vá derrubar, idiota! - Gokudera seguia atrás de Yamamoto, que se ofereceu para levar o refratário com o ravioli. O rapaz de cabelos prateados carregava as taças e uma garrafa de vinho.

- Hahaha como se eu fosse fazer isso - O Guardião da Chuva colocou o refratário no meio da mesinha, indo se sentar em seguida. - Como você consegue comprar vinho sem ter dezoito anos? Eu sei que você comprava bebida alcoólica antes, mas eles _realmente_ acreditam que você é maior de idade?

- Você não precisa saber. _Nunca subestime o poder da máfia_ - Gokudera sentou-se, olhando com admiração seu belo trabalho. Às vezes ele arriscava algumas receitas que lembrava, e diferente do ano anterior, eles teriam comida italiana nessa noite.

Yamamoto serviu ambas as taças com vinho, e em poucos minutos os dois rapazes estavam conversando normalmente. Gokudera comentou sobre o jogo, fazendo um largo sorrido brotar nos lábios do moreno, que contava com detalhes como havia rebatido a bola da vitória, o que havia sentido e até mesmo o medo de perder aquela partida. O Guardião da Tempestade ouvia ao relato enquanto saboreava seu ravioli, fazendo um ou dois comentários impertinentes e mal-humorados, mas que incrivelmente conseguiam arrancar uma gargalhada de Yamamoto. O jantar recebeu vários elogios por parte do Guardião da Chuva, que ouviu calmamente Gokudera falando da animação de Tsuna durante o jogo e como o seu Jyuudaime havia torcido fervorosamente. O moreno apoiava o rosto na mão enquanto bebia o restante de seu vinho. Havia um sorriso bobo em seus lábios enquanto ele observava o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Gokudera parecia outra pessoa falando de Tsuna. A maneira como sorria, gesticulava e as palavras de adoração já chegaram a incomodar o moreno, mas isso ficou no passado. Tsuna sempre teria um espaço reservado no coração de Gokudera, assim como ele. Eram espaços diferentes, afeições distintas e para Yamamoto aquilo era suficiente. Ele provavelmente nunca teria alguém para reverenciar além de Gokudera, e sinceramente, o moreno estava feliz por ter uma única pessoa para direcionar todo seu amor.

- Você está me ouvindo, idiota? - O Guardião da Tempestade parou de falar. Suas mãos estavam no ar, e ele tentava imitar o jeito que Tsuna mexia os braços durante o jogo.

- Cada palavra - Yamamoto deu o último gole na taça, sorrindo - Eu vi, eu estava de olho em vocês o jogo inteiro. Eu também vi quando você quase se levantou quando eu quase não rebati aquela bola.

O moreno piscou fazendo Gokudera corar. Aquela cena acontecera de verdade, mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados achou que ninguém percebera. Se o Jyuudaime que estava ao lado não viu, como aquele idiota que estava no campo notou?  
O Guardião da Tempestade levantou-se, segurando os dois pratos vazios e deixando a sala com passos firmes. Yamamoto sorriu, levando o restante do que estava em cima da mesinha. Gokudera havia arregaçado as mangas do moletom e começado a lavar a louça, apesar de suas orelhas estarem incrivelmente vermelhas.

- Eu estava pensando... - Yamamoto abriu uma das gavetas do armário da cozinha e retirou um pano de prato, encostando-se na beirada da pia - Não vi o Hibari hoje. Notei isso porque ninguém atrapalhou o jogo.

- Ele está na Itália - Gokudera parecia menos afetado, olhando de canto para o moreno ao ouvir o nome do Guardião da Nuvem.

- Deve ser bom~ - O Guardião da Chuva suspirou enquanto secava os pratos.

- Quer conhecer a Itália? - A esponja na mão de Gokudera parou de se mover. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia tal coisa.

- Claro. Parece ser um belo lugar.

- Por que essa vontade tão repentina? - O rapaz de cabelos prateados apertou os olhos verdes.

- Não é repentina - Yamamoto abriu a torneira ao ver as mãos de Gokudera cheias de espuma - Eu sempre quis conhecer o país em que você nasceu. De preferência a cidade, o bairro... eu quero andar pelas mesmas ruas. Se ainda existirem, gostaria de comer nos mesmos restaurantes que você comeu. Essas coisas.

A coloração vermelha voltou a pintar o rosto do Guardião da Tempestade, que apenas suspirou longamente ao lavar o último copo. Ele jamais se acostumaria com a sinceridade pura e inocente de Yamamoto.

- Quer sobremesa? - O rapaz de cabelos prateados apontou para fora da cozinha, sabendo que o moreno o seguiria.

- Você guardou de novo os chocolates dentro do guarda-roupa? - Yamamoto riu lembrando dos anos anteriores - Só temos de lembrar de comer tudo aquilo.

Gokudera não respondeu.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados caminhou até o seu lado da cama e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, retirando uma caixa do tamanho da palma de sua mão. Ela estava embrulhava em papel creme, com uma simples fita xadrez.  
O Guardião da Chuva apenas observou quando Gokudera virou-se e esticou a mão na sua direção, mostrando que a caixa era para ele.

- S-Se você não quiser n-não precisa comer... - As bochechas do rapaz de cabelos prateados estavam extremamente vermelhas. Seus olhos estavam encarando o outro lado do quarto e suas mãos tremiam levemente.

A imagem que Yamamoto pensou fantasiosamente enquanto voltava para casa brotou em sua mente, e um largo sorriso satisfeito pintou seus lábios. A realidade era incrivelmente melhor.  
A caixa continha seis bombons em forma de tacos e bolas de baseball, cada um com um "Y.T" feito de chocolate branco. Gokudera provavelmente mandou customizar cada bombom.

- Posso comê-los agora? - O moreno pegou um bombom em forma de bola de baseball, dando um passo a frente.

- São seus, faça o que quiser.

Gokudera só notou que Yamamoto estava a sua frente quando ergueu seus olhos e o viu ali, tão próximo que era difícil até mesmo respirar.  
O Guardião da chuva tinha metade do bombom dentro da boca, e ao notar que o rapaz de cabelos prateados finalmente lhe dava atenção, sua mão correu rapidamente para a cintura do braço direito dos Vongola, fazendo com que seu corpo se erguesse um pouco, o suficiente para que seus rostos estivessem bem próximos. Gokudera sabia o que Yamamoto pretendia fazer. Estava escrito em suas bochechas extremamente vermelhas.  
Quando o moreno aproximou o rosto, o Guardião da Tempestade tentou livrar-se daquele braço que o prendia, mesmo sabendo que não ganharia em uma luta física. Ao perceber que a melhor forma de se livrar de Yamamoto seria concordar com aquela idéia, Gokudera apenas inclinou um pouco o rosto, mordendo levemente a outra metade do chocolate. O suave toque de seus lábios nos de Yamamoto fizeram com que o rapaz de cabelos prateados não tivesse mais toda aquela força de vontade de se afastar. A mão continuava firme ao redor de sua cintura, mas tudo o que seus olhos viram foram àqueles lábios. O sabor do chocolate era exatamente o que ele havia encomendado, entretanto, foi somente quando o Guardião da Chuva o beijou que Gokudera pôde sentir realmente o que era sabor.  
A outra mão de Yamamoto deixou a caixa cair em cima da cama, para poder abraçar o rapaz em seus braços como queria. O beijo tinha gosto de chocolate e vinho, e ambas as línguas se encontravam de forma intensa, como se travassem uma batalha. Quando elas se afastaram, assim como seus lábios, os dois rapazes se olharam, respirando alto. Eles _precisavam_ de mais.

Gokudera só teve tempo de pegar a caixa de bombom da cama e colocá-la de novo no criado-mudo, porque novamente aqueles braços o puxaram, mas dessa vez derrubando-o na cama. Em que momento Yamamoto havia tirado a jaqueta e a camisa que usava, ele não sabia. Seu corpo estava apoiado em seus cotovelos em cima da cama, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados somente engoliu seco ao ver o moreno fazer menção de retirar a calça azul que vestia.

- Não é justo se eu for o único a passar frio, Hayato~ - Yamamoto não retirou a calça, preferindo se inclinar sobre Gokudera e sussurrar tais palavras em seu ouvido. Como resposta, o rapaz de cabelos prateados encolheu-se, sentido cada pedacinho de seu corpo se arrepiar com aquela voz.

- P-Pare de falar bobagens, i-idiota! - O Guardião da Tempestade, tentava manter sua blusa de moletom, mesmo as mãos de Yamamoto tocando seu peito por baixo.

- Então por que você está vermelho, H-a-y-a-t-o-!

Gokudera deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir que uma das mãos de Yamamoto desceu por dentro de sua calça. A voz, as caricias e a certeza de que o moreno estava se divertindo com a situação o deixava extremamente irritado, mas completamente impossibilitado de lutar contra. Uma de suas mãos cobria sua boca, e ele só a tirou de lá quando sentiu sua blusa e camiseta passarem por sua cabeça.

- Agora estamos na mesma situação. - O Guardião da Chuva inclinou-se, passando as costas das mãos na pele pálida do rosto de Gokudera. O toque fez os olhos verdes do rapaz se entreabrirem, apenas para ver um meio sorriso e um par de olhos castanhos que brilhavam de felicidade. - Obrigado pelo presente. Eu o aceito, assim como seus sentimentos.

- Ninguém falou nada de sentimentos, idiota! - O rapaz de cabelos prateados virou levemente o rosto.

Yamamoto sorriu e virou o rosto de Gokudera, beijando-o novamente.  
O beijo pareceu mais comportado dessa vez. Não havia a necessidade de antes, e ambos sabiam muito bem aonde aquilo terminaria. A força que o Guardião da Tempestade parecia ter segundos atrás sumira, e ele recebeu os lábios do moreno, descendo as mãos pelas costas de Yamamoto. As mãos do Guardião da Chuva desciam pelo corpo do rapaz de cabelos prateados, arrancando gemidos baixos em determinados locais.  
Os lábios de Yamamoto desceram pelo pescoço de Gokudera, dando atenção em seguida para seus ombros e finalmente seus mamilos. As reações do Guardião da Tempestade tornaram-se mais evidentes, já que o moreno sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquele era um de seus pontos fracos. Ele adorava ver como Gokudera respondia a seus toques, a maneira como sua voz tornava-se rouca entre os gemidos e principalmente o olhar que o braço direito dos Vongola tinha quando não agüentava mais esperar. Era na busca _daquele_ olhar que estava toda a motivação do moreno, enquanto ele descia seus beijos pelo abdômen do Guardião da Tempestade, deixando uma fina linha de saliva. Ao chegar ao local em que queria, Yamamoto retirou sem pressa a calça e roupa de baixo do rapaz de cabelos prateados, lembrando da primeira vez que viu Gokudera sem roupa. Seus olhos não conseguiram sair do baixo ventre do rapaz, completamente encantado por ver que o Guardião da Tempestade realmente tinha _cabelos prateados_.

- Do que você está rindo? - Gokudera ergueu levemente a cabeça, procurando cobrir a parte de seu corpo que estava extremamente exposta.

- Hahaha desculpe, eu só tive um deja vu.

Gokudera voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, levando rapidamente ambas as mãos para o rosto, assim que sentiu o que acontecia em seu baixo ventre. O toque da língua de Yamamoto por toda a extensão de seu membro fez o rapaz de cabelos prateados se contorcer na cama, sabendo que a tortura só estava começando.  
O Guardião da Chuva não se importava de apenas observar as reações de Gokudera. No começo do relacionamento ambos ficaram por semanas somente nas preliminares, então o moreno tornou-se extremamente bom em certas coisas. Ele sabia aonde deveria dar mais atenção, onde tocar ou não tocar, dependendo do quanto ele gostaria de ver Gokudera reagir. Naquela noite o moreno não pretendia parar o que fazia até o rapaz de cabelos prateados chegar ao orgasmo, o que não demorou muito. O corpo do Guardião da Tempestade sempre avisava, mas Yamamoto nunca pareceu se importar. Como das outras vezes, o moreno somente ergueu a cabeça quando não havia mais o que engolir. Seus olhos admiravam a pele pálida do braço direitos dos Vongola, e a maneira como seu peito pedia ar, sabendo que teria de dar ao rapaz alguns minutos de descanso.  
O Guardião da Chuva usou esse tempo para retirar sua própria calça e inclinar-se até o seu lado da cama, retirando seu tubo de lubrificante de dentro do criado-mudo.

- Você está bem? - Yamamoto passou as mãos pelo rosto de Gokudera ao notar que ele ainda não havia aberto os olhos.

O braço direito do Décimo Vongola mexeu lentamente a mão, abrindo os olhos após alguns segundos, mexendo a cabeça como resposta. O moreno sorriu, beijando os lábios rosados do rapaz de cabelos prateados, enquanto suas mãos voltando a tocá-lo. Ainda era muito cedo para Gokudera dar boa noite.  
Os beijos tornaram-se mais profundos, e dessa fez o Guardião da Tempestade pareceu estar mais ávido a cooperar. Yamamoto não precisou fazer esforço para voltar a escutar a voz sussurrada e os gemidos que saiam pelos lábios de Gokudera, procurando distraí-lo o máximo possível quando um de seus dedos encontrou sua entrada. Tudo seria menos doloroso se o rapaz de cabelos prateados não tivesse dito "não" na noite passada, quando o moreno começou a mostrar sinais de que eles poderiam fazer várias coisas antes de dormirem. Gokudera era contra _atividades noturnas_ na véspera de jogos ou missões, pois segundo ele "distraiam a mente e danificavam o corpo".  
O Guardião da Chuva concordava apenas com a primeira parte daquela idéia. Realmente, no dia seguinte sua mente sempre ficava cheia das lembranças. Se Yamamoto fechasse os olhos conseguiria lembrar de vários momentos não muito inocentes. Porém, seu corpo sempre amanhecia extremamente bem e descansado, o que sempre o fez pensar que aquela segunda parte era exclusivamente reservada a Gokudera. Era compreensível.

- Ya-Yamamoto... - A voz sussurrada do rapaz chamou a atenção do Guardião da Chuva, que abaixou os olhos. Gokudera tinha o rosto corado e respirava com dificuldade. - R-Rápido...

- Ainda não, Hayato - O moreno sorriu, aumentando o ritmo dos dedos que trabalhavam um pouco mais embaixo - Eu vou machucá-lo. E não me chame de "Yamamoto" nessas horas, faz com que eu me sinta como um homem velho.

As sobrancelhas prateadas de Gokudera se juntaram e uma expressão de incrível deleite apareceu em seu rosto, seguida por um gemido. _Aquele_ era o local certo.

- En... tão pare de agir como um homem velho, seu per-per...ver...

O Guardião da Tempestade não conseguiu completar seu pensamento.  
Apesar de sua incrível calma e paciência, características de sua posição e anel na Família era impossível para Yamamoto manter sua sanidade em momentos como aquele. Só havia uma pessoa em todo o mundo que conseguia fazê-lo perder o controle em meros segundos, e deixar a calmaria típica da chuva tornar-se quase uma tempestade. Ao ver a expressão que Gokudera tinha em seu rosto, Yamamoto posicionou-se entre as pernas do rapaz de cabelos prateados, penetrando-o com certa pressa. A resposta veio imediata, em forma de um gemido alto. O Guardião da Tempestade apertou o travesseiro embaixo de sua cabeça com força, colocando a outra mão rapidamente em sua boca quando Yamamoto mexeu-se pela segunda vez dentro dele. O restante de razão que existia na mente dos dois rapazes logo se tornou apenas uma lembrança, conforme seus lábios serviam de porta-vozes, fosse para os gemidos ou para os beijos trocados.

Suas mãos ficaram entrelaçadas quase o tempo todo, tanto no primeiro quanto no segundo orgasmo - ou terceiro no caso de Gokudera. Os dois rapazes ainda permaneceram abraços por algum tempo, deixando que seus corpos descansassem e somente seus lábios se movessem em um delicado beijo.  
Yamamoto foi o primeiro a sair da cama, vestindo somente sua calça de moletom que estava no chão, indo em direção a cozinha pegar um copo d' água. Ao retornar, Gokudera estava sentado na beirada da cama, terminando de vestir seu moletom.

- Você não deveria se levantar, sabia? - O moreno entregou um copo para o rapaz que ainda permanecia sentado.

- Eu _preciso_ de um banho.

- Eu posso carregá-lo, se quiser - Yamamoto piscou com charme, cruzando os braços.

- Vá para o inferno - O rapaz de cabelos prateados bebeu de uma vez a água, respirando fundo antes de se levantar.

- Você tem certeza de que consegue andar, Hayato? - As sobrancelhas de Yamamoto estavam juntas enquanto o moreno observava o Guardião da Tempestade andar bem devagar

- Se perguntar de novo eu juro que vou explodir você, Yamamoto!

A voz de Gokudera tornou-se cada vez mais longe, e somente ao ouvir o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo fechada, que o Guardião da Chuva pôde respirar aliviado. Ele teria alguns minutos para arrumar a bagunça que havia se tornado aquela cama, porque sabia que se Gokudera voltasse e a roupa de cama continuasse a mesma, ele certamente teria motivos para explodi-lo de verdade.  
O banho do rapaz de cabelos prateados durou alguns minutos, e como esperado, a primeira coisa que Gokudera olhou ao entrar no quarto foi para a cama, sentindo-se aliviado por ver tudo limpo e arrumado. Yamamoto estava sentado na beirada, e assim que o viu entrar, acenou com algo em sua mão, ficando de pé.

- Não tive tempo de entregar antes, então... - O moreno coçou a nuca oferecendo um embrulho de tamanho médio - Feliz dia dos Namorados, Hayato.

- V-Você não precisava... - Gokudera corou, segurando o embrulho.

- Claro que precisava. De qualquer forma, espero que goste - Yamamoto deu um passo à frente, erguendo a franja de Gokudera com uma mão, depositando um beijo estalado na testa do rapaz - Eu vou tomar banho agora, não precisa me esperar para dormir ok?

O Guardião da Chuva afastou-se, deixando Gokudera a sós com seu presente. Os dedos do rapaz de cabelos prateados moviam-se pelo embrulho, erguendo a tampa e encontrando um cachecol negro com uma caveira tricotada na ponta. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios enquanto ele retirava o cachecol da caixa para experimentá-lo. Era macio e confortável, e ao levá-lo próximo ao nariz, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu o fraco perfume que Yamamoto usava. O moreno provavelmente experimentou o cachecol para ver como ficaria o que fez uma risada baixa cruzar os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade.  
Deixando o presente ao lado da caixa de bombom no criado-mudo, Gokudera entrou debaixo das cobertas, disposto a manter-se acordado até que Yamamoto retornar-se do banho. Não haveria graça em dormir sozinho na noite do dia dos namorados.

**X**

- E quanto a Hibari-san? Nós podemos esperar que ele retorne à Namimori, tenho certeza de qu-

- Não sabemos quando Hibari voltará. E de qualquer forma ele seria nossa segunda opção, Tsuna. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esperarmos e você sabe disso. Hibari trabalha sozinho.

- E-Eu sei, mas... - Tsuna tremia. Suas mãos amassavam o pedaço de papel que recebera minutos atrás de Reborn. Sentado em cima de seus joelhos, o futuro Décimo Vongola olhava para seu Tutor, esperando que o Arcobaleno mudasse de idéia e que aceitasse o seu pedido.

- Chrome e Sasagawa também não funcionam. Mas se quiser mandar aquele idiota da Família Bovino eu apoio. Ele provavelmente não irá voltar e todos ficaríamos mais felizes se a casa fosse menos barulhenta!

- Reborn! - O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não estava brincando - Eu não posso enviá-_los_, não agora.

- Você pode e vai, Tsuna-Inútil. Pare de agir como amigo, e comece a pensar como o Décimo Chefe. Você não pedirá um favor, apenas entregará uma missão para seus Guardiões.

- M-Mas é perigoso...

- Todas as missões são perigosas, e mesmo assim você sugeriu enviar outras pessoas. Isso significa que algo mudará se trocarmos de opção?

- Claro que não! Mas eu poderia ir, não é? Eu posso cuidar de tudo sozinho.

- Eu vou chutá-lo se disser isso novamente. Ouça o que acabou de dizer Tsuna-Inútil. Um Chefe é aquele capaz de confiar sua vida a seus Guardiões, e você os subestima.

Tsuna mordeu levemente os lábios, abrindo devagar o papel amassado em suas mãos.  
Reborn apareceu após o jantar com uma mensagem. Aparentemente alguns membros locais da Yakuza ficaram sabendo que um poderoso Chefe da Máfia Itália residia em Namimori, e planejavam armar pequenas confusões para descobrir. Hibari os estava vigiando há algum tempo, mas o moreno simplesmente partiu para a Itália no momento em que as gangues decidiram dar o primeiro passo. Antes que alguém pudesse se machucar, Tsuna tinha a obrigação de pará-los e para isso não existiam pessoas melhores para a missão do que seu Guardião da Chuva e da Tempestade. Os dois rapazes eram os únicos que já participaram de algo semelhante, e por serem capazes de lutar tanto com inimigos de perto quanto de longe alcance.  
O problema era que Tsuna não queria enviá-los. Do momento em que aquela mensagem chegou a suas mãos, um pressentimento incrivelmente ruim chamou a atenção de sua super intuição.  
Alguma coisa estava para acontecer, e o Décimo Vongola tinha certeza de que mudaria não somente o curso de sua vida, mas também o de mais duas pessoas.

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 08

_"A adversidade desperta em nós capacidades que, em circunstâncias favoráveis, teriam ficado adormecidas."  
- Horácio_

**Capítulo 08**

Gokudera ajeitava pela segunda vez a pistola que tinha em cima da mesinha.  
Ele já a tinha desmontado uma vez, mas não era suficiente. Era preciso checar mais uma, ou até mesmo duas vezes para garantir que a arma estivesse funcionando bem. Quando o assunto era a Máfia que não possuía anéis, o braço direito do Jyuudaime sempre carregava alguma proteção extra. Você nunca é cuidadoso o suficiente quando se faz parte de uma _Família_.  
Yamamoto estava no quarto, mas ao contrário de Gokudera, sua katana havia sido polida uma única vez e colocada ao lado do guarda-roupa. O moreno estava deitado na cama, encarando a parte vazia ao seu lado, se perguntando quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados iria dormir. Após dez minutos de espera, o Guardião da Chuva sentou-se, apoiando os braços em suas pernas e suspirando. Só havia uma coisa que ele poderia fazer naquele momento.  
Levantando-se e caminhando com passos lentos, Yamamoto lembrou-se da conversa que os dois rapazes tiveram durante a tarde na casa de Tsuna, e em como sua realidade mudou de uma hora para outra.

Na manhã de quinze de fevereiro, nada parecia diferente. O caminho até o Colégio, as aulas, as lições, o intervalo no terraço, as aulas do período da tarde... nada, absolutamente nada. Yamamoto não notou nenhuma mudança em Tsuna, mas o moreno pensou que talvez fosse um descuido de sua parte. O Guardião da Chuva estava tão consciente da presença de Gokudera, e ao lembrar da noite passada, nada mais parecia ter importância.  
Então no fim de tarde quando os três rapazes deixavam os portões do Colégio e Tsuna virou-se e disse que precisava conversar com os dois, a felicidade e tranqüilidade de Yamamoto desapareceram. O moreno pôde sentir a maneira como Gokudera reagiu àquela mensagem, e o caminho até a casa do futuro Décimo foi feito em silêncio.  
Sem precisar dizer nada, os dois Guardiões já sabiam do que se tratava. Não era a primeira vez que Tsuna usava aquelas palavras para se referir _aquele_ assunto. A única diferença eram _eles_. _Eles_ não eram mais os mesmos. A relação entre _eles_ estava diferente. E honestamente, a última coisa que o Guardião da Chuva queria era uma missão. Um motivo para que sua felicidade pessoal fosse ameaçada.

- Eu realmente gostaria de enviar outras pessoas, mas vocês dois são os mais qualificados para esse tipo de missão - A voz de Tsuna estava séria, mas o rapaz tinha uma expressão branca. As palavras saíam de seus lábios sem vida, sem movimento, como se ele as tivesse decorado. Seu quarto estava silencioso, e as xícaras de chá servidas por Nana permaneciam intocadas.

- Não se desculpe, Jyuudaime. - Gokudera estava sentado em cima dos joelhos e sua expressão era tão séria quanto à de Tsuna. A diferença era que o Guardião da Tempestade estava claramente disposto a aceitar a missão - É nosso trabalho como seus Guardiões e o aceitamos com honra. Deixe conosco, Jyuudaime.

- Hibari está de volta a Namimori. Ele ficará responsável pelo lado oposto da cidade. - Reborn estava sentado próximo, mexendo com Leon.

- Certo. Existe mais alguma coisa que precisamos saber, Jyuudaime? Se vamos sair cedo, gostaria de me retirar para deixar tudo preparado - O Guardião da Tempestade apenas concordou com o comentário do Arcobaleno.

Tsuna dobrou o papel e o ofereceu para Gokudera. Ali continha o relatório referente à missão, além de qualquer informação que pudesse ser relevante.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados o segurou, mas por um breve momento, o Décimo pôde ver que ele tremia. Os olhos castanhos de Tsuna se fecharam por um momento e ele se pôs de pé, apertando as mãos ao lado do corpo.  
Reborn ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo, mas em seguida voltou a encarar Leon e ajeitou a aba do chapéu. Ele sabia o que Tsuna faria.

- Eu sei que não devo fazer isso, mas eu realmente sinto muito - O Décimo projetou o corpo para frente em uma reverência para os dois rapazes sentados - Eu... realmente sinto muito.

O Guardião da Tempestade ficou de pé, arregalando os olhos e tentando fazer Tsuna ficar em pé novamente. Aquilo era inadmissível para um Chefe da Máfia.  
Yamamoto levantou-se após várias tentativas falhas de Gokudera, colocando uma mão no ombro de Tsuna. O Décimo ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, e sentiu-se ainda pior ao ver o largo sorriso nos lábios de seu Guardião da Chuva.

- Nós entendemos, Tsuna, então não se preocupe - O moreno manteve o sorriso ao ver o rapaz de cabelos castanhos postar-se de pé novamente - E não se preocupe, é como das outras vezes não? Hahaha vai ser interessante.

A risada de Yamamoto não conseguiu fazer o mal-estar e preocupação deixarem o corpo e a mente de Tsuna. Ele ainda pediu duas vezes que ambos os rapazes tivessem cuidado, e da entrada de sua casa os observou seguirem pela rua até que as silhuetas desaparecessem no fim de tarde.  
O caminho foi feito em silêncio, e da saída da casa de Tsuna até aquele exato momento, Gokudera havia dito meia dúzia de palavras, todas envolviam a missão, armas e anéis. Ao parar no fim do corredor e encarar as costas do Guardião da Tempestade sentado ao chão, Yamamoto coçou a nuca, sem saber ao certo como deveria se comportar naquela situação.

- No armário da cozinha tem alguns salgadinhos. Poderia pegar? Eu já terminei aqui.

Gokudera virou-se assim que Yamamoto apareceu no corredor. O moreno arregalou os olhos surpreso. Aquilo não era bem o que ele esperava. Os dois não se falaram direito desde que retornaram, e o primeiro comentário do rapaz de cabelos prateados é sobre... comida?

- Meu seriado vai começar em alguns minutos, achei que gostaria de assistir. Lisa estará nesse episódio – O Guardião da Tempestade levantou-se, aproximando-se do moreno. A pistola estava em sua mão, e os olhos verdes de Gokudera o fitaram quando ambos estavam lado a lado – Depois dormiremos, não se preocupe.

- Lisa... não é minha personagem favorita - Yamamoto juntou as sobrancelhas, mas no minuto seguinte estava entrando na cozinha atrás dos salgadinhos.

Gokudera já estava sentado no sofá quando ele retornou, e mesmo achando a situação muito suspeita, o Guardião da Chuva decidiu participar, independente de qual era o motivo oculto por trás daquela atitude do braço direito dos Vongola. Yamamoto sabia que o rapaz de cabelos prateados era fã daquela série, mas ele não achou que Gokudera seria tão obcecado a ponto de perder horas de sono por causa de um episódio.  
Conforme o seriado começava, a atenção do moreno acabou sendo um pouco roubada, principalmente quando a história começou a intensificar-se. Gokudera se empolgava nas cenas de ação, e não demorou para que os dois rapazes estivessem inclinados, os cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos e os olhos cravados na televisão. Quando a tal Lisa pulou o caminhão em cima de uma moto, Yamamoto bateu palmas e ficou de pé, fazendo Gokudera apertar os olhos e o puxar novamente para se sentar, começando a discutir enquanto suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. A discussão não durou muito, pois a ação na tela parecia ser mais interessante do que o ciúme e a vontade que o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha de ralhar com o moreno.

No final do episódio, as cenas de aventura deram lugar ao drama, e o Guardião da Chuva passou o braço pelo ombro de Gokudera, trazendo o rapaz para perto. O braço direito dos Vongola não pestanejou, deixando sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Yamamoto, soltando um longo suspiro quando o episódio chegou ao fim. Os dois permaneceram na mesma posição, até o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentar-se direito no sofá, mas permanecendo em silêncio.  
Yamamoto tinha os olhos fixos em Gokudera, principalmente quando o Guardião da Tempestade virou-se em sua direção. Ambos se olharam, mas nada disseram. Havia muitas coisas que deveriam ser ditas. Havia muitas questões que ainda estavam sem respostas. E apesar do silêncio, os dois sabiam tanto das palavras quanto das perguntas.  
O braço direito de Tsuna inclinou-se, mas não precisou deixar que seu corpo fosse muito longe. Yamamoto o encontrou no caminho, e seus olhos se fecharam quando seus lábios se tocaram. Os lábios do moreno estavam quentes, e tinham o mesmo toque delicado de sempre. Quando as línguas se encontraram, o rapaz de cabelos prateados apertou o alto do sofá. Aquilo sempre levava espasmos para seu corpo, e era o primeiro passo para a sua perdição.  
O beijo tornou-se profundo, mais ansioso e ousado. Os lábios de Yamamoto desceram pelo pescoço pálido de Gokudera, arrancando um tímido suspiro do rapaz. Seus olhos verdes se abriram lentamente, e mesmo seu corpo implorando que continuasse, ele sabia que era hora de parar. O Guardião da Chuva também sabia. Os beijos cessaram antes que o rapaz de cabelos prateados precisasse pedir, e novamente os dois se olharam antes que Gokudera se levantasse, deixando o sofá e a sala.

- Vou tomar banho.

O Guardião da Chuva suspirou, levantou-se e refez o caminho até o quarto, passando os dedos por entre os negros fios de seus cabelos. Apesar de tudo, eles teriam menos de seis horas de sono antes da missão. A idéia por trás do seriado provavelmente era encontrar uma maneira de descontrair um pouco a tensão que Gokudera estava sentindo, além de passarem um pouco mais de tempo juntos.  
Mas por dentro, o Guardião da Chuva gostaria de ter conversado, mesmo que por cinco minutos. Ele entendia como o rapaz de cabelos prateados estava se sentindo, mas também gostaria que Gokudera o entendesse. A missão não era mais perigosa do que qualquer outra que ambos haviam cumprido nesses anos, mas o momento não era perfeito para algo que os fizesse arriscar a vida.  
Enquanto deitava-se na cama, o moreno percebeu o quão tênue era a corda em que estavam andando nas últimas semanas. A preocupação de Gokudera provavelmente chegara ao limite, e a conversa que o rapaz de cabelos prateados tivera com Tsuna brotou na cabeça de Yamamoto, mantendo-o deitado na cama até que a figura do Guardião da Tempestade apareceu na entrada do quarto. O braço direito do Décimo lançou um olhar rápido para o moreno antes de ir para cama, deitando-se de costas.

- Boa Noite.

O Guardião da Chuva suspirou, tocando de leve o ombro de Gokudera com sua mão. O corpo do rapaz tremeu ao toque, mas Yamamoto manteve-se na mesma posição, apesar da enorme vontade que ele sentia de se aproximar.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados virou-se segundos depois, e sua expressão era séria.

- Nós temos uma missão, e não vamos fazer _nada_, Yamamoto.

- Eu sei, eu só quero conversar um pouco, Hayato. Nós mal nos falamos desde que voltamos.

Gokudera piscou longamente, erguendo os olhos verdes, mostrando que não se importava de conversar. A mão do moreno subiu por seu ombro, acariciando de leve as bochechas pálidas que se escondiam por trás dos cabelos prateados.

- Você está com medo? - A voz do Guardião da Chuva soou baixa, quase um sussurro. A expressão que apareceu no rosto de Gokudera demonstrava claramente que ele se ofendera com a pergunta - Eu estou.

- Você se preocupa demais, Yamamoto - O rapaz de cabelos prateados colocou a mão debaixo do travesseiro - É apenas mais uma missão, mais um _jogo_. Se terminarmos a tempo ainda poderemos freqüentar as aulas da tarde. Não posso deixar o Jyuudaime sozinho.

- Tsuna ficará bem, você deveria se preocupar consigo mesmo, Hayato - O Guardião da Chuva apertou as sobrancelhas, colocando a franja de Gokudera atrás de sua orelha - Apenas tome cuidado, ok?

- Já disse para parar de se preocupar - O Guardião da Tempestade retirou a mão de Yamamoto de seu rosto, mas não conseguiu tirar a atenção dos olhos castanhos que o encaravam. - Se você não tem mais nada a dizer, então eu vou dormir.

Yamamoto sorriu triste, aproximando-se de Gokudera.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados enrugou a testa, mas não se moveu, sentindo apenas seu corpo sendo abraçado e envolvido pelos braços do moreno. O coração do Guardião da Chuva batia rápido e seus dedos percorreram o rosto de Gokudera com delicadeza. Havia um meio sorriso em seus lábios, e a doçura com que os olhos de Yamamoto o encaravam era proporcional à timidez do Guardião da Tempestade.

- Boa Noite, Hayato...

O moreno afundou o rosto no alto da cabeça do braço direito dos Vongola. O fraco cheiro de nicotina misturado com o cheiro de seu shampoo o fez sorrir. Se fosse possível, o moreno passaria dias naquela posição, fazendo nada além de estar próximo, sentindo o corpo do rapaz de cabelos prateados próximo ao seu. O Guardião da Chuva fechou os olhos, disposto a dormir as poucas horas que tinha pela frente.  
Gokudera permaneceu acordado por alguns minutos, prestando atenção na respiração em cima de sua cabeça e nas batidas do coração do homem que o envolvia. Era assim que o Guardião da Tempestade queria lembrar antes de dormir. Os dois juntos, felizes e _vivos_.

**x**

Os dois Guardiões acordaram preguiçosamente quando o despertador tocou. Por hábito, o objeto ficava do lado de Gokudera, já que Yamamoto sempre acabava desligando ou simplesmente ignorando o barulho. O moreno foi o primeiro a tomar banho, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos prateados cuidava do café da manhã. O Guardião da Chuva então se trocou e esperou pacientemente Gokudera sair do banho, e ambos tomaram um rápido café da manhã.  
O clima não parecia tão pesado, mas foi inevitável o desconforto que ambos sentiram ao deixarem o apartamento. O relógio em seu pulso marcava pontualmente quatro da manhã, e eles teriam alguns minutos para chegarem ao local combinado.  
O caminho foi feito em silêncio. Yamamoto carregava sua bolsa de baseball em seu ombro, enquanto Gokudera apenas andava com as mãos nos bolsos. Seu casaco estava forrado de dinamites, mas quem o visse jamais desconfiaria que o rapaz de cabelos prateados estivesse tão bem protegido. Na realidade, não existiam muitas testemunhas na madrugada de Namimori.

A missão dada pelo Décimo Vongola era "destruir" parte de um edifício na parte Oeste que estava sendo usado como ponto de encontro da Máfia local. Ao todo existiam dois escritórios, mas o do lado Leste ficaria por conta de Hibari. Segundo o relatório, o local possuía cinco andares e antigamente funcionava como a repartição de um pequeno jornal, e os membros pretendiam transformar o prédio na sede principal daquele grupo da Yakuza. Tudo o que os dois Guardiões tinham de fazer era invadir o local e destruir qualquer coisa relacionada à Máfia. As chances de existirem guardas e pessoas envolvidas eram grandes, e como em todas as missões, Tsuna pediu que houvesse o mínimo de dano. O principal era destruir as informações e não seres humanos.

- Apenas recapitulando - Os dois Guardiões estavam caminhando a mais de quinze minutos. O prédio abandonado estava próximo, então logo não haveria mais tempo para conversas - Eu abro passagem e você segue na frente. Eu estarei logo atrás, então não seja idiota e não tente ir à frente cortando tudo. O último andar deve ser o mais importante, então dobre sua atenção para qualquer coisa.

- Certo... - Yamamoto não parecia preocupado. A única coisa que ele conseguia ouvir era o barulho de seus passos no asfalto.

- Se encontrar algo suspeito, certifique-se que é seguro e o guarde para averiguação. - O rapaz de cabelos prateados verificou o comunicador em seu ouvido direito, olhando para Yamamoto que apenas confirmou apontando para sua orelha - Qualquer problema entre em contato, idiota!

- Eu sei, Eu sei ahahah - O Guardião da Chuva riu, coçando a nuca - Temos de terminar isso a tempo de irmos para o Colégio, certo?

- Não estrague o plano. A reputação do Jyuudaime depende disso.

Gokudera calou-se e o restante do caminho foi feito no mais puro silêncio. Como esperado, o prédio estava teoricamente abandonado, e foi preciso pular um alto portão para entrar na propriedade. As janelas eram feitas de vidro fosco, o que impossibilitava qualquer tipo de identificação do seu interior. Seguindo paralelo ao portão até uma das sombras projetadas pelo próprio edifício, os dois rapazes encostaram-se na parede e seguiram devagar até a parte de trás. Havia várias caçambas de lixo, o que mostrava que apesar da aparência abandonada, o prédio estava sendo usado.  
Assim que se aproximaram da entrada traseira, o Guardião da Tempestade retirou uma minúscula dinamite do bolso da calça, posicionando-a no buraco da fechadura. O barulho da explosão foi insignificante, o que surpreendeu Yamamoto, que mesmo já tendo presenciado aquilo várias vezes, sempre ficava incrédulo em relação ao trabalho de Gokudera. As horas que o rapaz de cabelos prateados passava trabalhando em suas bombas realmente davam resultado.  
Com a porta encostada, era hora de colocar o plano em ação.  
Gokudera retirou duas dinamites maiores de dentro do casaco, posicionando-as estrategicamente em seus dedos. Seu corpo estava inclinado para frente, sua respiração alta, mas suas pernas tremiam. Não. Ele não podia vacilar, não naquele momento. A responsabilidade por abrir caminho era dele, e qualquer erro de sua parte significaria um empecilho a mais para Yamamoto.

- Pronto? - O Guardião da Tempestade engoliu seco. Eles estavam em cima da hora.

- Vou esperar por você no último andar, Hayato.

Mesmo sem olhar, Gokudera sabia que Yamamoto estava sorrindo. Ele podia sentir pelas palavras, a entonação e principalmente por ouvir seu nome dito de forma diferente. Até nas situações mais importantes o moreno deixava claro quem era e o que importava, diferente do rapaz de cabelos prateados.  
Mas eles sempre foram dessa forma. Yamamoto - honesto e despreocupado, enquanto Gokudera era preocupado e introvertido, fosse em relação a Família ou o relacionamento entre eles. Foi essa honestidade e espírito livre que chamaram a atenção do rapaz de cabelos prateados, e que o fizeram perceber desde o inicio que eles jamais poderiam ser amigos. No final, eles se transformaram em algo totalmente diferente. Algo _melhor_.

- Eu vou entrar.

O Guardião da Tempestade acendeu as duas dinamites e as atirou assim que seus pés pisaram dentro do prédio. A explosão aconteceu assim que os objetos tocaram o chão. O barulho foi alto e ecoou por todo o térreo. Pedaços de mesas e cadeiras voaram, seguidos por uma segunda explosão. Dessa vez o barulho foi mais impactante do que o real problema. As bombas de fumaça serviriam apenas para mascarar a figura de Yamamoto, que passou por Gokudera e perdeu-se no meio da fumaça.  
Tudo o que o rapaz de cabelos prateados viu foi a figura do moreno desaparecendo na fumaça que ele mesmo criou, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Quando Yamamoto sumiu completamente, tudo o que seus ouvidos captaram foi o barulho da katana do moreno.

- Bem, agora é a minha vez - Gokudera retirou mais dinamites do bolso. A fumaça começava a se dissipar, mostrando que ele tinha companhia.

A função do Guardião da Tempestade era manter a área limpa para que Yamamoto pudesse chegar até o último andar. O plano estava funcionando perfeitamente até então.  
Havia mafiosos como esperado, mas o número era menor do que o relatório informara. Como sempre, Reborn achava melhor estipular números altos ao invés de ser surpreendido por um batalhão de inimigos quando se espera dez pessoas. A sincronia entre os dois Guardiões estava funcionando, até a chegada ao quarto andar.  
Não havia salas ou entradas, apenas um longo e não muito largo corredor, cercado por janelas de vidro fosco. O final do corredor virava à esquerda, o que demonstrava que aquele andar não passava de um emaranhado de caminhos e que eles teriam de percorrê-lo se quisessem encontrar a última escadaria do prédio.  
Os dois rapazes se entreolharam. Um corredor estreito, janelas que impossibilitavam enxergar o exterior, apenas um caminho para seguir... Aquilo definitivamente era uma armadilha.

- Yamamoto... - Gokudera apertou o cinto, encarando o tigre incrustado em sua fivela.

- Eu sei... - O Guardião da Nuvem apertou a Shigure Kintoki em suas mãos - Vamos usar o plano C.

Os olhos verdes de Gokudera se estreitaram por um momento. Ele conhecia todos os planos, do A ao F, mas sua mente tentava entender porque Yamamoto escolhera justo o C.

- Qual a sua idéia, idiota? - O Guardião da Tempestade segurou suas dinamites por precaução.

- Eu vou na frente, você espera e vai atrás. O último andar está logo acima - Os olhos castanhos do moreno olhavam cada cantinho do andar em que estavam. Nada. O local parecia apenas abandonado.

- Eu posso ir à frente e abro passagem com as dinamites, é mais seguro e você sabe que é a melhor opção, Yamamoto!

- Não é. Se eles tiverem armas e atirarem, você não vai ter chance. Eu vou criar o ambiente com o atributo da Chuva. As chances de ser atacado de frente são menores.

Fazia sentido. A pior parte da idéia vinda do idiota viciado em baseball era que ela tinha mais chances de funcionar. Ao usar o atributo da Chuva, o inimigo vacilava, mesmo que fosse por um segundo, e diante da Shigure Kintoki de Yamamoto, um segundo era tempo suficiente.

- Eu estarei logo atrás.

A resposta de Gokudera foi recebida com um movimento de cabeça por parte do moreno.  
O Guardião da Chuva segurou firme a katana, lançando um último olhar na direção do rapaz de cabelos prateados antes de começar a caminhar através do corredor do quarto andar. A cada passo em direção a curva significava um passo longe de onde Gokudera estava. Nada parecia diferente. As janelas continuavam foscas, as lâmpadas no teto eram as únicas coisas que iluminavam o local, mas aparentemente não havia nada de anormal.  
Com alguns passos de desvantagem, Gokudera começou a andar pelo mesmo caminho que o moreno fizera, percebendo que suas pernas estavam com pressa. Seu coração batia mais rápido, e mesmo segurando firme as dinamites, suas mãos tremiam levemente. Seus olhos verdes não saíam da figura um pouco mais a sua frente, e seu peito apertou-se ao ver Yamamoto virando o corredor, entrando no desconhecido. Suas pernas que já estavam apressadas resolveram correr, e então algo roubou totalmente sua atenção.

As luzes desapareceram.  
Gokudera estava preparado para isso. O que ele não esperava era que a iluminação não havia sido cortada. Todas as lâmpadas que estavam penduradas no teto explodiram uma após a outra, em uma seqüência absurdamente perfeita. As pernas do rapaz de cabelos prateados moviam-se incrivelmente rápidas. Ele podia sentir suas chaves pulando no bolso de sua calça, assim como as dinamites que ele tinha dentro do casaco. Sua respiração estava alta e por um breve momento, a visão do longo corredor tornou-se embaçada. Aquele definitivamente não era o melhor momento para lágrimas.

O escuro corredor terminou em uma curva, e então Gokudera parou.  
Sua atenção fora novamente roubada por um zunido incrivelmente alto, e o Guardião da Tempestade só teve tempo de se virar e proteger o corpo. As janelas que cercavam o corredor explodiram, assim como as lâmpadas. O barulho era ensurdecedor, e Gokudera sentiu estilhaços de vidro tocarem suas costas, alguns o arranhavam, mas a grande maioria simplesmente o usou como obstáculo. As janelas quebradas trouxeram a luz que vinha de fora, iluminando novamente o caminho do braço direito de Tsuna. Entretanto, assim como trouxe luz, também trouxe a visão da realidade. Ao encarar o corredor que teria de percorrer, os olhos verdes de Gokudera se arregalaram, e um grito morreu em sua garganta. Havia uma espada jogada a poucos metros de seus pés, completamente destruída e ensangüentada.  
Ele conhecia aquela espada.

O pedaço de madeira estava atirado ao chão. A fumaça e a claridade não o deixavam enxergar além de onde estava. Gokudera só sabia de duas coisas naquele momento: o dia havia amanhecido, e Yamamoto sumira. Aquela idéia fez as dinamites que estavam em suas mãos caírem no chão, fazendo um barulho oco. Seus olhos se abaixaram e seus pés moveram-se vagarosamente para trás, mas não o suficiente para escapar da explosão. Há anos o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha contato com suas bombas, e aquela não seria a primeira vez que ele acabava se explodindo por falta de precaução.  
O barulho entrou por seu ouvido e pareceu explodir dentro de sua mente. Seu ouvido zuniu, e Gokudera foi jogado para longe, vários passos atrás de onde estava. Os joelhos doíam, e as mãos do rapaz de cabelos prateados estavam tapando seus ouvidos. A fumaça ardia seus olhos, e o Guardião da Tempestade não pôde dizer de onde veio o golpe que o fez cair para trás, acertando seu estomago. A queda o fez bater as costas no chão, soltando um gemido baixo de dor. Seus olhos se entreabriram, mas tudo o que ele conseguia enxergar foram os vultos que o cercavam, assim como quem acabara de atingi-lo. Eles estavam ali.

A dor era forte. Os chutes, os socos e o que quer que fosse que seu corpo recebia parecia ganhar proporções maiores. O Guardião da Tempestade não conseguia raciocinar direito.  
Por mais que soubesse que tinha os bolsos cheios de dinamites e um cinto que poderia lançar todos aqueles homens para longe, faltava uma oportunidade para virar a situação. Ele não conseguiria usar a Tempestade enquanto estivesse desesperado. A dor logo se tornou insignificante e Gokudera sabia que era provavelmente porque ele estava perdendo a consciência. Sua perna direita já não doía, e um de seus braços perdera o movimento há algum tempo. O gosto de ferro em sua boca e o sangue que não parava de escorrer por seu nariz demonstravam um pouco do estado em que se encontrava. Mesmo assim, seus olhos verdes estavam fixos no corredor à frente, mas nada parecia surgir. Nada. _Ninguém_.  
Sua visão tornou-se turva, e Gokudera sentiu quando a arma que ele se empenhou tanto em limpar fora tirada de seu bolso. O rapaz de cabelos prateados a trouxera para proteção extra, esperando que com isso a missão terminasse mais rápido, mas não achou que acabaria entrando na mira de sua própria pistola.  
O corredor tornava-se cada vez mais longe, e conforme sua consciência começava a desaparecer, a imagem de Yamamoto brotou em sua mente. Um sentimento de derrota o fez soluçar, imaginando o que pior poderia ter acontecido ao Guardião da Chuva. Para aqueles homens estarem ali, significava que eles haviam passado por Yamamoto. A idéia do que poderia ter acontecido ao moreno o fez engasgar em seu próprio sangue. A cada tossida seus pulmões pareciam queimar dentro dele, mas nenhuma dor física se igualava ao que seu _coração_ sentia. Não poderia ser verdade. Aquela era mais uma missão entre várias. Eles sobreviveram a Batalha dos Anéis, ao futuro e a muitos outros problemas, não era possível que as coisas terminassem daquela forma, de maneira tão... distante._  
Por favor, esteja vivo. Esteja vivo. Esteja vivo. Esteja vivo. Esteja vivo. Esteja vivo..._

Por um breve momento, Gokudera viu claramente o rosto do homem que segurava sua pistola. Não havia medo ou hesitação em seus olhos. Ele puxaria o gatilho da mesma forma como o rapaz de cabelos prateados o faria se estivessem em situação reversa.  
Naquele momento o Guardião da Tempestade pensou em Tsuna e desculpou-se mentalmente. Quando novamente a figura de Yamamoto apareceu em sua mente, o rapaz de cabelos prateados apenas sorriu, fechando os olhos, exausto.

Seu corpo estava rígido, esperando o disparo que não veio. Ao invés do tiro, o que Gokudera ouviu foi o barulho de algo caindo, na verdade, vários barulhos chegaram aos seus ouvidos e o fizeram abrir os olhos, mesmo esse simples ato ser difícil para o estado em que seu corpo se encontrava. Apesar da visão fraca, o rapaz de cabelos prateados pôde ver a sombra que se movia entre os homens, derrubando um a um. A sombra parou próxima a ele, e os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade se arregalaram surpresos.  
Yamamoto estava diante dele, segurando firmemente a Shigure Kintoki em sua mão. Os homens que haviam lhe dado a surra estavam todos no chão, e os que se aproximavam do fim do corredor não pareciam assustar o moreno, pelo contrário. A expressão do Guardião da Chuva era outra. Não. _Aquela_ pessoa diante dos olhos de Gokudera não era o Yamamoto que ele conhecia. O _seu_ Takeshi. Os olhos, os lábios e principalmente a expressão. Aquele homem era o _verdadeiro_ Guardião da Chuva que se escondia por trás do sorriso amigável e dos olhos gentis. O homem que segurava aquela katana não era o mesmo que Gokudera dividia sua vida, sua cama e seu coração nos últimos três anos.

- Não se preocupe, Hayato, eu vou cuidar de você.

A voz que chegou aos ouvidos do Guardião da Tempestade fez seu corpo tremer. A áurea que Yamamoto irradiava assemelhou-se ao que ele sentia às vezes quando estava próximo de Hibari, mas havia um requinte de crueldade que ironicamente não existia no Guardião da Nuvem.  
Sem olhar para trás ou hesitar, Yamamoto apenas caminhou lentamente em direção aos homens que vinham até ele. A lâmina da Shigure Kintoki brilhava com a claridade do dia, mas tudo o que Gokudera pôde ver antes de perder a consciência foi a chuva.  
Uma triste chuva de sangue.

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09**

O quarto estava bem iluminado apesar do horário. A janela fechada tinha a cortinas presas ao lado, deixando que a pouca claridade do dia entrasse e deixasse o local um pouco mais aconchegante. O fraco Sol que apareceu durante a tarde estava se pondo, mostrando que mais um dia chegava ao fim.  
Havia apenas uma cama, e ela estava ocupada. A mesinha ao lado estava cheia de flores e presentes. Os únicos outros móveis do quarto era um sofá cinza do outro lado, e uma cadeira na beirada da cama. Essa última esteve ocupada pela mesma pessoa nos últimos dois dias. Fosse dia ou noite, Yamamoto só se movia daquele lugar se fosse realmente necessário. Seus olhos castanhos dançavam entre os monitores e o rapaz deitado, esperando que um dos dois mudasse. Uma reação, um aviso, qualquer coisa.  
Com suas mãos entrelaçadas com as do inconsciente Guardião da Tempestade, Yamamoto fechou os olhos, apoiando a testa no braço de Gokudera, apenas para abri-los rapidamente em seguida. Todas as vezes que ficava quieto e fechava os olhos, as mesmas imagens apareciam e o desespero tomava conta. O barulho da porta sendo arrastada logo atrás fez o moreno ficar de pé, sem entender porque ficara surpreso ao ver Tsuna.

- Boa tarde, Yamamoto - O futuro Décimo estava parado na entrada vestindo o uniforme do Colégio. Reborn estava ao seu lado, e a expressão dos dois visitantes era a mesma.

- Olá Tsuna - O Guardião da Chuva retirou as mãos das de Gokudera, acenando para o rapaz e o Arcobaleno.

Tsuna apertou a alça da mochila no ombro, olhando de Yamamoto para Gokudera. O rapaz de cabelos prateados estava deitado com uma máscara de oxigênio junto ao rosto. Seu braço recebia medicação direto na veia, e os machucados mais sérios haviam sido tratados assim que ele chegou ao Hospital. Entretanto, nenhum dos médicos explicara o motivo dele ainda não ter ganhado a consciência.  
Os olhos castanhos de Tsuna se apertaram por um momento, percebendo que havia algo de peculiar, e Reborn mexeu na aba do chapéu, entrando no quarto.

- Yamamoto, você _tem_ que ir para casa - Reborn parou em frente ao moreno, erguendo o rostinho - Você precisa trocar de roupa e dar alguma satisfação para o seu pai.

- Eu estou bem, e já liguei avisando meu pai. Eu quero ficar - O Guardião da Chuva ficou sério. Visivelmente Yamamoto parecia horrível. Seu rosto demonstrava um enorme cansaço, provavelmente pelas duas noites sem dormir. Seus olhos tinham visíveis olheiras e o brilho habitual desaparecera. O moreno parecia completamente desolado.

O Arcobaleno continuou a encarar Yamamoto enquanto Tsuna entrava no quarto.  
O futuro Décimo caminhou até onde estava o moreno, colocando sua mochila no chão e sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Gokudera, onde até aquele momento era o refugio de seu Guardião da Chuva.  
Os olhos castanhos de Tsuna estavam no rapaz de cabelos prateados, e quando passaram para Yamamoto, o moreno engoliu seco.

- Eu quero ficar - O Guardião da Chuva repetiu suas palavras com uma expressão dolorosa. Ele sabia quais seriam as próximas palavras de Tsuna.

- Seu pai está preocupado, Yamamoto. Dino disponibilizou um carro, ele está na frente do Hospital. Reborn vai acompanhá-lo até sua casa. Tome um banho e coma alguma coisa, então retorne. Eu ficarei no seu lugar e se alguma coisa mudar eu comunico.

A voz de Tsuna saiu séria, e sua expressão demonstrava que o futuro Décimo não estava simplesmente fazendo um pedido.  
Yamamoto manteve o olhar por alguns segundos, pegando o casaco de cima do sofá, lançando uma última olhada na direção de Gokudera antes de deixar o quarto com passos rápidos e firmes. Reborn abaixou a cabeça, ajeitando pela segunda vez a aba de seu chapéu. Quando o Arcobaleno ergueu o rosto, seu olhar estava na direção de Tsuna.

- Tome seu tempo, Tsuna.

- Diga ao Yamamoto que eu sinto muito.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do Décimo, que foi retribuído pelo bebê.  
Ao ouvir a porta sendo arrastada e fechada, Tsuna respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos. Seus olhos estavam na figura deitada a sua frente, que ainda permanecia imóvel.

- Nós estamos sozinhos Gokudera. Você pode parar de fingir agora.

As palavras de Tsuna pareciam ter sido ditas ao vento. O quarto estava silencioso, exceto os monitores que estavam ligados aos sinais vitais de Gokudera. A temperatura estava ideal, apesar das ruas cobertas de neve e o casaco extremamente quente que o Décimo usava.  
Nada parecia ter surtido efeito, até os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade se abrirem lentamente. Tsuna permaneceu imóvel, as mãos juntas em cima de seus joelhos e uma expressão serena.

- Jyuudaime...

A voz fraca de seu braço direito o fez sorrir e arrastar um pouco mais a cadeira em que estava sentado para perto do rapaz deitado na cama. A mão de Gokudera que não recebia os medicamentos ergueu-se até seu rosto, retirando a máscara de oxigênio que usava. O Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo, virando a cabeça na direção de Tsuna, mas voltando a encarar o teto. Seus olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas a ponto do rapaz de cabelos prateados precisar levar a mão até eles.

- Eu... sinto muito, Jyuudaime.

O meio sorriso ainda estava nos lábios do Décimo Vongola, e suas mãos tocaram levemente a mão de seu braço direito, chamando a atenção de Gokudera. Havia tantas coisas que ele gostaria de dizer, muitas coisas que gostaria de perguntar, mas havia uma única frase que precisava ser dita pelo rapaz de cabelos prateados antes de qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu sinto muito, Jyuudaime... - Gokudera respirou fundo, mantendo uma expressão séria apesar das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, Gokudera-kun - Tsuna sorriu, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira, voltando a colocar as mãos sobre as próprias pernas - Temos muito que conversar, mas eu sei que você não vai sentir-se bem até que eu lhe diga certas coisas, então para desencargo de consciência, eu quero que saiba que como Chefe - a palavra saiu amarga por seus lábios - A missão foi realizada, apesar de tudo - Tsuna coçou a nuca, sem saber ao certo como dizer que embora a missão tenha sido um sucesso, certas coisas que não estavam nos planos acabaram acontecendo - Yamamoto ainda não entregou o relatório, mas acredito que ele tenha motivos fortes para isso.

As sobrancelhas prateadas de Gokudera se juntaram ainda mais, e foi impossível para o Décimo não notar a forma como os olhos verdes de seu braço direito o encararam ao ouvir o nome de Yamamoto. Ao notar a maneira como suas palavras saíram, foi a vez de Tsuna arregalar os olhos, percebendo que poderia estar causando um enorme mal entendido.

- Eu quero dizer, ele está vivo e bem, ele não entregou o relatório não por _não_ estar vivo, mas sim porque passou o tempo todo aqui, e eu quis dizer isso e não outra coisa... por favor, entenda - Tsuna levantou-se rápido e as palavras se perdiam por seus lábios, misturando-se em uma explicação pobre e totalmente embaraçosa, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos fizesse uma discreta reverência enquanto falava, como uma forma de se desculpar pela informação incompleta.

Quando Tsuna voltou a encarar Gokudera, seu braço direito tinha um sorriso fraco no canto de seus pálidos lábios.

- Mas eu sei que você já sabe disso, não é, Gokudera-kun? - O Décimo sorriu, voltando a sentar, respirando fundo - Há quanto tempo você está acordado?

O rapaz de cabelos prateados moveu os olhos, desconfortável com aquela pergunta. Aquela situação em si era completamente impossível, e para piorar, a primeira pessoa que ele conversava após o ocorrido era uma das que ele mais gostaria de evitar por enquanto. A vergonha por ter falhado na missão fazia o coração de Gokudera pesar, e para piorar, o Jyuudaime sabia que ele estava fingindo estar inconsciente. Definitivamente aquele era um dia ruim.

- Desde essa manhã - os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade mal se moveram. Ele passaria o resto da vida tentando reparar aquele momento.

- Yamamoto não sabe disso eu presumo - Tsuna coçou a bochecha, lembrando da relutância de seu Guardião da Chuva em sair do quarto de Hospital.

- Eu planejava "acordar" quando ele não estivesse presente.

- Isso seria complicado, Gokudera-kun - O Décimo riu - Acredito que Yamamoto só tenha deixado a beirada da sua cama porque eu mais ordenei do que pedi. Quando ele retornar preciso me desculpar.

- Jyuudaime! - O rapaz de cabelos prateados virou-se abruptamente, e o movimento o fez deitar novamente, sentindo dor por todo o corpo. Tsuna ficou de pé, preocupado com seu braço direito - V-Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, sou _eu_ quem precisa implorar o seu perdão - Apesar da expressão de dor, a voz de Gokudera saia cada vez mais clara - E-Eu falhei na missão e ainda preocupei o Jyuudaime - um suspiro fez o Guardião da Tempestade cobrir o rosto com ambas as mãos - Não tenho direito de ser seu braço direito, Jyuudaime. Eu falhei.

Os olhos castanhos de Tsuna se arregalaram, mas tudo o que o Décimo Vongola fez foi rir, chamando a atenção de Gokudera. O rapaz de cabelos prateado o olhou incrédulo, achando que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Ele não tinha dito _nada_ de engraçado.

- Eu disse que não precisa se preocupar com isso, Gokudera-kun - Tsuna voltou a se sentar - A missão foi concluída, e para ser sincero, embora esteja rindo eu estava extremamente preocupado. Eu me sinto realmente feliz em vê-lo bem.

O sentimento agradável que o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu ao encarar os olhos de Tsuna o fez virar o rosto e corar. O Jyuudaime era bom demais, um _homem_ que o compreendia mesmo após ter falhado miseravelmente e estar em uma cama de Hospital.  
Era em momentos como esse que Gokudera se orgulhava de ser membro da Família Vongola.

- E-Eu... aqui nesse Hospital - Gokudera olhou da janela para o teto, mordendo levemente o lábio - Como eu cheguei aqui?

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Tsuna, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados recebeu esse movimento como uma reação negativa à sua pergunta. O corpo do Décimo enrijeceu-se na cadeira e suas mãos fecharam-se em forma de punhos. A resposta definitivamente não era tão boa.

- Desculpe, mas acho que não vou a melhor pessoa para dizer isso a você. Eu sei algumas coisas, eu vou lhe contar, Gokudera-kun, mas sugiro que converse com Yamamoto quando ele retornar. Tudo o que eu sei é muito vago comparado ao que _ele_ sabe.

Gokudera encarou Tsuna e ambos ficaram em silêncio.  
Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade voltaram a encarar o teto, e por mais que estivesse acordado desde a manhã, a mente do rapaz de cabelos prateados ainda estava uma bagunça. Ele passou o dia deitado, de olhos fechados e fingindo estar inconsciente, enquanto seu corpo e ouvidos estavam aguçados, percebendo cada movimento que acontecia no quarto. Os passos de Yamamoto de um lado para o outro. Os momentos em que o moreno passou na beirada da cama, as mãos sempre juntas às de Gokudera. As inúmeras vezes que seu nome foi chamado pela doce voz do Guardião da Chuva, como se com isso o não-inconsciente rapaz de cabelos prateados fosse magicamente acordar. Mas principalmente, as palavras que Gokudera ouviu, e o desespero que seu peito sentiu ao lembrar daqueles segundos no corredor do prédio.  
Tsuna estava certo. Aquela história ele deveria ouvir diretamente de Yamamoto, pois ela perderia seu valor se fosse contada por outra pessoa. Somente o Guardião da Chuva seria capaz de dizer o que aconteceu. Entretanto, havia duas coisas que Gokudera gostaria de saber antes de ter a conversa cara a cara com o moreno, e essas perguntas poderiam ser facilmente respondidas pelo Jyuudaime.

- Eu entendo, Jyuudaime... - O Guardião da Tempestade tinha a voz séria - Vou ouvir diretamente do Yamamoto, mas gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas, se for possível.

- Claro - Tsuna sorriu, respirando mais aliviado. Ele temia que Gokudera fosse ansioso e não quisesse esperar.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? - Aquilo foi uma das primeiras coisas a passar pela sua cabeça ao ganhar consciência.

- Dois dias. Yamamoto lhe trouxe anteontem para cá.

O Guardião da Tempestade correu os olhos para sua direita, encarando as flores e os bombons. Pelo visto ele tinha tido visitas e não percebera. Uma das caixas de bombons tinha um enorme "B", o que fez o rapaz de cabelos prateados virar automaticamente a cabeça, sentindo-se vagamente enjoado, agradecendo mentalmente por ter permanecido inconsciente tempo suficiente para não ver _certas_ pessoas.  
Ao voltar encarar o Jyuudaime, a voz de Gokudera falhou em sua garganta. Ele estava ficando ansioso, e os monitores ao lado mostraram a forma como seu coração aumentara o ritmo.

- Você está bem, Gokudera-kun? - Tsuna fez menção de levantar-se, mas seu braço direito pediu que ele permanecesse sentado através de um gesto com a mão.

- Eu estou bem, Jyuudaime - Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade estavam sérios - Yamamoto, ele... - novamente a voz parou em sua garganta, o fazendo respirar fundo - E-Ele matou alguém?

A pergunta pareceu pegar Tsuna de surpresa.  
A expressão que o Décimo tinha no rosto respondeu imediatamente a pergunta de Gokudera, mas o fez sentir-se envergonhado. Pelo visto o Jyuudaime não sabia _exatamente_ o que acontecera naquele prédio.

- N-Não, ele não _feriu_ ninguém - as palavras saíram estranhas dos lábios de Tsuna - Yamamoto os acertou com as costas da katana.

- Entendo...

Gokudera voltou a encarar o teto, sentindo o clima constrangedor entre eles. Seu corpo estava dolorido, e mesmo não olhando diretamente, ele sabia que seu rosto estava com alguns curativos, principalmente em uma das bochechas.  
A única coisa que o fazia sentir-se melhor era o simples e inegável fato de que ele estava vivo, e mais importante, que Yamamoto também estava. Os segundos de angústia que sentiu naquele corredor o assombraram durante a manhã, mas dispersaram-se durante o dia conforme a presença do moreno o garantiu que aquilo não era um sonho. Como ele sobrevivera e a maneira como Yamamoto o tirou de lá ele só saberia mais tarde.

- G-Gokudera-kun - Tsuna chamou a atenção de seu braço direito. Seus próprios devaneios o haviam tirado mentalmente do quarto. - Você deve estar com forme. Deseja comer alguma coisa?

Comida. Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade se arregalaram, e ele fez um impaciente positivo com a cabeça. Sua barriga ameaçou roncar várias vezes durante aquele dia, o que o deixou com medo de ser descoberto.

- Eu gostaria, Jyuudaime.

- Eu vou chamar a enfermeira - Tsuna ficou de pé, apertando o botão ao lado da cama.

- Esse quarto parece caro, sinto muito, Jyuudaime - Gokudera sabia que estava no Hospital de Namimori, mas um quarto-apartamento não era barato. - Muito obrigado.

- Não se preocupe, e não sou eu quem está custeando sua estadia, bem... não por enquanto - O Décimo coçou a bochecha, envergonhado - Agradeça ao Dino. Ele é responsável por esse quarto.

- Bucking Horse? - Gokudera juntou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Sim, mas Hibari-san não sabe, então não diga nada perto dele - A expressão de Tsuna mudou de embaraçado para entediado - Por ele você estaria em um dos quartos do andar debaixo, mas Dino _pediu_ que você tivesse um local reservado. Eu teria sugerido a mesma coisa, mas ainda não posso utilizar o dinheiro dos Vongola, bem, n-não que eu um dia pretenda ou vá usar. E-Eu não tenho interesse nessas coisas – O Décimo corou, perdendo-se novamente em sua própria timidez - Na realidade nem eu entendi direito o que houve. Tudo o que sei é que você ganhou um quarto, mas Dino não se atreve a aparecer no Hospital enquanto Hibari-san estiver por perto.

- Eu vou lembrar de agradecer - O rapaz de cabelos prateados não estava surpreso. A relação entre o Chefe dos Cavallone e o Guardião da Nuvem era como um enorme quebra-cabeça em que as peças possuíam desenhos diferentes, visivelmente não se encaixavam, mas se você as colocasse juntas, formaria uma paisagem completamente improvável, mas que simplesmente se pertenciam. Uma estranha e inexplicável afinidade.

A enfermeira não demorou a vir, e pareceu bastante contente ao ver Gokudera acordado, livrando-o dos monitores e do oxigênio extra, pedindo apenas que ele agüentasse um pouco mais a medicação que recebia na veia. Tsuna ajudou seu braço direito a sentar, e ambos passaram agradáveis longos minutos conversando, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos prateados degustava sua refeição sem tempero, e não tão saborosa. O acidente e a missão pareciam distantes, e os dois rapazes se deram ao luxo de até mesmo rir em determinado momento, parando apenas quando a porta foi arrastada e a atenção de Gokudera fora completamente roubada. Seu estomago pareceu mais fundo, mas ao ver que a pessoa não era quem ele esperava, seu coração voltou aos batimentos normais.

- Yo Gokudera! - Dino acenou e entrou, sorrindo na direção dos dois rapazes enquanto se aproximava.

- Boa tar- noite, Dino - Tsuna sorriu. Hibari provavelmente havia ido para casa.

- Boa Noite, Tsuna – O Chefe da Família Cavallone sorriu animado - Soube que você acordou. Como se sente?

- Melhor - Gokudera encarava seu pote de gelatina de morango. Seu rosto estava levemente vermelho, mas ele sabia que algumas palavras eram necessárias - B-Bucking Horse, eu soube que a idéia do quarto foi sua, então obri-

As palavras do Guardião da Tempestade ficaram em sua boca. A porta do quarto foi arrastada com tanta força que chamou a atenção dos três rapazes, mas fez Dino dar um passo para trás, encostando as pernas na cama em que Gokudera estava sentado. A expressão sorridente no rosto do italiano sumira, e nem foi preciso adivinhar o que aconteceria nos segundos seguintes.

- Então foi _você_ quem colocou esse herbívoro nesse quarto - Hibari tinha a mão ainda na porta. Seus olhos negros estavam apertados.

- K-Kyouya~ - A voz de Dino estava alegre, mas a maneira como aquele nome saiu por seus lábios demonstrava que ele estava nervoso.

- Eu disse para não se meter em Namimori, Cavallone - O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo dentro do quarto, retirando o par de tonfas de dentro de seu terno.

- E-Eu não estou me envolvendo com a cidade, eu só achei que Gokudera merecia um pouco de privacidade.

- Você acha demais, Cavallone - Hibari apertou seu par de tonfas - Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte, e então você poderá ter a sua "privacidade" no outro mundo.

O Guardião da Nuvem deu mais um passo, mas parou. Uma mão segurou seu ombro, fazendo surgir no corredor a pessoa responsável por fazer o coração de Gokudera começar a bater absurdamente rápido.  
Yamamoto havia retornado, vestindo seu habitual moletom vermelho, acompanhado por Reborn que havia parado ao lado de Hibari. Pela expressão do Guardião da Chuva, ele não pretendia deixar o ex-líder do Comitê Disciplinar dar mais nenhum passo dentro do quarto.

- Ciaossu, Hibari~! - O Arcobaleno acenou, chamando a atenção do moreno.

O olhar lançado pelo Guardião da Nuvem fez Yamamoto retirar a mão de seu ombro, mas não foi suficiente para tirá-lo da entrada do quarto. Os olhos castanhos de Yamamoto estavam fixos na figura sentada em cima da cama, e pareciam ignorar totalmente a áurea que emanava de Hibari.

- Bebê! - O Guardião da Nuvem quase sorriu ao ver Reborn.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nunca subiu até esse quarto antes - Reborn tinha o rostinho levantado.

- Eu _só_ vim morder um certo herbívoro até a morte.

- Eu não sei o que o inútil do Tsuna fez agora, mas acredito que mereça a surra. Vá em frente, Hibari! - O Arcobaleno fez positivo com o dedo, fazendo o Décimo levantar da cadeira às pressas.

- R-Reborn! - O coração de Tsuna havia disparado. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a história, e não estava disposto a levar uma surra gratuita.

- Eu me referia ao herbívoro italiano, Bebê - Hibari tinha a voz baixa e calma, e a maneira como falava com Reborn dava a impressão de que só os dois estavam no quarto. Uma intima e assustadora mistura de respeito e admiração.

- Ah... - Reborn encarou Dino próximo a cama, e o italiano apenas acenou - Continuo não sabendo o que aconteceu, mas meu antigo pupilo inútil provavelmente merece a surra. Vá em frente.

- Eu sabia que me entenderia. - Os lábios de Hibari formaram um meio sorriso.

- Só peço que resolva isso lá fora. Gokudera precisa se recuperar e esse quarto só cabe um ferido. - O Arcobaleno apontou para o corredor atrás de Yamamoto.

O Guardião da Nuvem fez positivo com a cabeça, lançando um olhar assassino na direção de Dino, que desviou os olhos, fingindo que nada daquilo era com ele. Nem a conversa, muito menos os olhares.

- Fora, Cavallone.

As palavras de Hibari foram recebidas quase como uma ordem pelo Chefe dos Cavallone, que apenas desejou que Gokudera melhorasse logo, retirando-se do quarto com passos lentos que mais lembravam o caminhar em algum corredor de tortura. Tsuna observou Dino sair, engolindo seco e imaginando o que esperaria o italiano. Entretanto, o Décimo não pôde ficar muito tempo com seus pensamentos, pois um chute em sua canela o fez abaixar-se, apenas para ver Reborn a seus pés.

- Por que me chutou, Reborn? - O Décimo sentia os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas por causa da dor.

- Eu apenas senti vontade, Tsuna-Inútil - O Hitman retirou Leon de seu chapéu, segurando-o em sua mão - Vamos embora! A Mama logo vai servir o jantar. Se aquela vaca inconveniente e falha da Família Bovino comer a _minha_ comida, _você_ terá problemas.

- E-Eu! - Tsuna segurou a mochila que estava no chão - M-Mas Gokudera-kun acordou agora, eu não posso deix-

- Ele ficará bem - Reborn lançou um olhar na direção de Gokudera, dando um meio sorriso - Bom vê-lo de volta tão _cedo_, Gokudera.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados engoliu seco. Reborn sabia. Reborn _sempre_ sabia.

- Eu passarei a noite aqui, Tsuna, não se preocupe.

Yamamoto havia entrado no quarto e estava encostado próximo a porta. Seus braços estavam cruzados, seus olhos sérios, mas sua expressão não estava tão pesada.  
O Décimo lançou um rápido olhar na direção de Gokudera, colocando a mochila em seu ombro. Por mais preocupado que estivesse com seu braço direito, aquele momento não poderia ser evitado, e sinceramente, Tsuna não queria. Se existia alguém que merecia permanecer o máximo possível ao lado de seu Guardião da Tempestade, esse alguém estava do outro lado do quarto, provavelmente contando os segundos para poderem ficar a sós.

- Eu vou indo então, Gokudera-kun - Tsuna sorriu na direção do rapaz de cabelos prateados - Amanhã venho visitá-lo antes de ir ao Colégio. Melhore logo!

- O-Obrigado, Jyuudaime.

O Guardião da Tempestade sorriu, desejando um reconfortante "boa noite" para o Décimo e o pequeno Hitman que estava ao seu lado. Quando a porta do quarto foi arrastada e fechada, a noção de que a noite chegara tornou-se presente para Gokudera, já que seus olhos não conseguiram encarar o moreno do outro lado do quarto, virando-os na direção da janela. O azul escuro pintava o céu, e o rapaz imaginou o quão frio estaria lá fora.

- Como se sente?

A iniciativa para a conversa partiu de Yamamoto, como sempre.  
O moreno cruzou o quarto, aproximando-se da cama. Gokudera encarava suas mãos trêmulas, sabendo que o homem logo estaria em pé ao lado de sua cama. Havia muito o que ser dito entre eles, mas a sensação de poder conversar e sentir Yamamoto ao seu lado era indescritível. O prédio. O corredor. A idéia de que ele nunca mais seria capaz de vê-lo, ouvi-lo ou senti-lo era insuportável.

- Hayato?

A mão do Guardião da Chuva tocou o ombro do rapaz de cabelos prateados, levando uma onda de eletricidade através de seu corpo fraco. A reação de Gokudera foi um misto de choque e surpresa, que foi recebido de maneira diferente pelo moreno. Yamamoto retirou a mão, e se preparava para dar um passo para trás, quando uma das mãos do Guardião da Tempestade segurou sua blusa de moletom, mostrando que ele não precisava se afastar.

- E-Eu estou bem - a voz do rapaz de cabelos prateados soou baixa. Seu rosto estava quente, suas bochechas rosadas e seu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a doer em seu peito.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? Eu posso chamar a enfermeira - Yamamoto inclinou-se um pouco. Estava ali. A voz baixa e sussurrada, meio rouca e incrivelmente familiar. Ele conhecia aquela voz, aquele tom... _aquela_ intimidade.

- Eu não preciso de nada - Gokudera não mentiu. Ele realmente não precisava de _mais nada_.

- Você deveria descansar. Eu soube que você já comeu alguma coisa, então por que não deita e tenta dormir um pouco?

- Não me sinto cansado ou com sono - O Guardião da Tempestade mexia com seus dedos. Seus olhos haviam se afastado do rosto do moreno, mas não por muito tempo. Era como um imã, uma força maior, um desejo incrivelmente forte que fazia com que por mais envergonhado que ele estivesse, não houvesse outro lugar que ele gostaria de olhar. - Como _você_ está?

A pergunta surpreendeu Yamamoto. O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas negras, e continuou a encarar Gokudera, esperando que aquela indagação tivesse uma continuação. Ao perceber que a intenção do rapaz de cabelos prateados era realmente saber como _ele_ estava, o moreno respirou fundo e sentou-se devagar na cadeira, levando as mãos até as do Guardião da Tempestade.  
Quando ambas se tocaram, Gokudera surpreendeu-se ao perceber que ele não era o único que tremia.

- _Agora_ eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar - Havia um meio sorriso nos lábios de Yamamoto, mas também uma fina linha escura debaixo de seus olhos. Tsuna dissera que Gokudera estava no Hospital há dois dias, e pelo cansaço estampado no rosto do homem à sua frente, aquele idiota viciado em baseball não saiu da beirada da cama. - Mas você não precisa falar muito. Podemos conversar quando você estiver se sentimento melhor, então descanse, Hayato.

- Eu estou bem - Gokudera passou levemente o polegar pela mão do moreno, como se estivesse brincando. O calor e a sensação daquele toque o acalmaram, e apesar da dor que sentia em algumas partes do corpo, nada mais parecia importar. Ele queria saber o quanto antes o que exatamente aconteceu dois dias atrás após ter perdido a consciência - E-Eu... - a voz do Guardião da Tempestade falhou. Aquilo seria difícil - Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu.

A expressão de Yamamoto mudou, tornando-se séria e dura. Seus olhos castanhos desviaram do rapaz sentado na cama, e encararam algo que parecia bem interessante no chão.  
Se Gokudera queria saber, o moreno claramente não tinha intenção de dizer.

- Nós podemos conversar amanhã? Eu passarei a noite aqui, então não precisa se preocupar - O Guardião da Chuva ergueu os olhos e tentou sorrir. Não foi preciso muito para que o rapaz de cabelos prateados percebesse que aquele não era um sorriso verdadeiro.

- O que quer que tenha acontecido não mudará amanhã, mas eu _preciso_ saber hoje. - Gokudera manteve o mesmo tom de voz, retirando as mãos das de Yamamoto, cruzando os braços - O Jyuudaime poderia ter me dito, mas eu quero ouvir de _você_ Yamamoto, então não me faça repetir.

- H-Hayato, eu... - O moreno mordeu o lábio, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros - Eu realmente não acho uma boa idéia, mas amanhã... amanhã com certeza eu po-

- Pare de hesitar e diga logo o que aconteceu, Yamamoto! - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade saiu mais alta. Gokudera começava a perder a paciência.

- Eu não estou hesitando, Hayato, mas não é fácil di-

- Então diga! Não deve ser tão difícil de lem- - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade estava mais alta. Suas costas doíam assim como suas costelas.

- EU NÃO QUERO LEMBRAR QUE POR UM MOMENTO EU ACHEI QUE TIVESSE TE PERDIDO!

A voz de Yamamoto saiu alta, clara e incrivelmente direta. O moreno estava de pé, as mãos apoiadas na cama em que Gokudera estava, e seus rostos incrivelmente próximos.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados arregalou os olhos verdes, sentindo uma mistura de surpresa e pena. Apesar de ter elevado a voz, o que ele ouvira não fora uma resposta arrogante ou grossa, mas sim apelativa e desesperada. As mãos do moreno tremiam, e ele não mentiu ao dizer que ainda não estava pronto para lembrar de tudo aquilo.

- Y-Yamamoto... - Os lábios de Gokudera mal se moveram. Ele ainda estava surpreso demais para qualquer movimento.

- Eu sinto muito... - Yamamoto piscou como se acordasse de um transe, passando a mão na nuca, sentando-se novamente na cadeira, com barulho. - Talvez você prefira ficar sozinho. E-Eu posso ficar do lado de fora e se você precisar de algo e-

- Takeshi... - Os olhos castanhos do Guardião da Chuva ergueram-se automaticamente ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Uma das mãos de Gokudera tocou seu rosto. Ela estava fria e ligeiramente trêmula - Eu estou bem e vivo. Deve levar algum tempo, mas eu sei que vou me recuperar e o que aconteceu se tornará apenas uma lembrança. Nós não vamos esquecer, mas com o tempo será mais fácil aceitar, acredite. Você é o único que sabe o que aconteceu naquele prédio, então, por favor, diga-me. Eu não vou sair do seu lado, e escutarei cada palavra que você disser.

Uma das mãos de Yamamoto tocou a mão fria que estava em seu rosto. Um meio sorriso triste cruzou seus lábios por um momento, e seus olhos castanhos ergueram-se para encarar Gokudera. Ele sempre perdia ao ouvir seu nome dito por aqueles lábios.

- Eu acho que jamais serei capaz de esquecer o que aconteceu, e o momento que te trouxe para o Hospital. Foi simplesmente... assustador.

- Você não vai esquecer, mas com o tempo vai se tornar mais fácil viver com isso. Acredite, eu _sei_.

A voz do Guardião da Tempestade falhou e sua garganta engoliu seco. Ele não mentira ao falar que Yamamoto nunca esqueceria. Ele jamais esqueceu o dia em viu o Guardião da Chuva ensangüentado após ter sido atacado por um membro da Família Shimon. A angustia, o medo, o desespero... não importava se tivesse passado um, dois, três, dez, vinte anos. Ele sabia que não seria capaz de esquecer tais sensações, e que o que aconteceu dois dias atrás marcaria o moreno para sempre. Gokudera teria de aprender a conviver com um Yamamoto muito mais cauteloso e superprotetor.  
Ao ouvir as palavras do rapaz de cabelos prateados, o Guardião da Chuva piscou, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa. Até aquele momento ele havia negligenciado que Gokudera _realmente_ sabia como ele se sentia. Pois apesar de ter acontecido com ele mesmo, Yamamoto simplesmente não conseguiu lembrar do incidente com a Família Shimon.

- Se eu contar... o que aconteceu, posso fazer uma pergunta no final?

A peculiaridade daquela questão chamou a atenção de Gokudera.  
Yamamoto não era o tipo que perdia permissão para falar, muito pelo contrário. O idiota viciado em baseball era conhecido por sua falta de travas na língua, e por sempre aparecer com um assunto aleatório quando o clima não era propicio.  
Se o moreno pedia para fazer uma pergunta, provavelmente era porque já sabia a resposta e buscava apenas uma confirmação.  
A resposta de Gokudera foi um simples menear de cabeça, ajeitando o travesseiro melhor em suas costas. A verdade era necessária, mas uma parte dele não queria viver novamente aqueles segundos.  
Respirando fundo e apoiando os cotovelos na cama, Yamamoto umedeceu os lábios antes de começar a dizer às palavras que tanto queria esquecer:

- Eu achei que algo estava errado com aquele prédio desde que entramos. O térreo possuía mesas e cadeiras, o segundo andar nada além de caixas de computadores. O terceiro tinha mais homens, mas nada ali parecia perto do que Tsuna descrevera no relatório. Quando chegamos ao quarto andar e aquele corredor apareceu em nossa frente, deduzi que havia algum motivo por trás das janelas forradas, mas somente quando virei o corredor que entendi. Havia meia dúzia de homens ali. Dois deles usavam espadas de madeira, e me atacaram no instante em que as lâmpadas explodiram. Mais tarde eu descobriria que havia explosivos por todo o andar, o que explicava as explosões das luzes e das janelas. - A voz de Yamamoto soava clara, e seus olhos encaravam suas mãos, como se ele pudesse ver novamente como as coisas aconteceram - Quando ouvi o barulho, tentei voltar, mas foi impossível. Da mesma forma como as janelas explodiram do seu lado, elas explodiram por todo o corredor, e eu fui jogado para frente, próximo à outra curva. Havia muito mais homens ali do que nos andares inferiores, e foi bem difícil detê-los sem machucá-los. A quantidade de homens não parecia diminuir, e foi então que ouvi uma terceira explosão, mas dessa vez eu conhecia o barulho. Eu me foquei em defender os homens, pois achei que as suas dinamites significavam que você estava lutando com eles, mesmo no fundo eu ter desconfiado por um breve momento de que você teria usado seu cinto ao invés das bombas - Nesse ponto o moreno parou, passando a mão na testa, visivelmente nervoso. Pela maneira como o Guardião da Chuva agia, aquele era o ponto que ele não se perdoaria por não ter seguido seus instintos. - S-Se eu tivesse ido checar, se eu tivesse simplesmente feito todos voarem dali, en-então... - As mãos sobre a cama tremiam. A voz que começou tão firme mudara.

- Eu estou ouvindo - Gokudera se fez presente, tentando parecer compreensível. A dor de Yamamoto era quase palpável de tão real.

- Eu estranhei que você não tivesse aparecido segundos depois da explosão - O moreno continuou, mas a narração não voltaria a ser como antes – Então percebi que alguma coisa havia acontecido, e foi como se algo simplesmente acordasse dentro de mim. O menor pensamento de você ter sido machucado fez com que meus golpes acertassem aqueles homens sem piedade. Eles caíram em um único golpe e eu voltei para onde você deveria estar e foi quando eu vi... a arma, você caído ao chão em cima de uma poça de sangue. Seu rosto, seus braços, suas pernas... tudo parecia quebrado e machucado - Yamamoto engoliu seco. Seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lágrimas - Minha mão simplesmente se moveu. Não lembro exatamente o que e como aconteceu. Foi como um borrão. Tudo o que eu pensava era em tirá-lo dali o quanto antes e levá-lo até um Hospital. Minha mente só voltou a se focar quando o vi abrindo os olhos e tive certeza de que estava vivo. Eu estava aliviado, mas ao ver que mais homens apareciam, minha razão simplesmente foi embora. Eu os defendi em segundos, e peguei o comunicador antes de seguir para o último andar. Hibari estava na linha e eu mal lembro as coisas que disse, mas sei que pareci desesperado enquanto ele permaneceu impassível e indiferente como sempre, dizendo que eu deveria concluir a missão. Nessa hora eu quis jogar tudo para o alto, Hayato, e apenas permanecer ali ao seu lado até a chegada do socorro, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso você jamais me perdoaria. Eu o cobri com meu casaco e mesmo não querendo, segui para completar a missão. O último andar estava vazio, e tudo o que fiz foi destruir os computadores e alguns armários cheios de papéis. Retornei ao local onde havia te deixado e o carreguei no colo até o térreo aonde Dino chegava acompanhado de Romário e uma ambulância. Hibari não estava lá, mas sei que foi ele quem pediu ao italiano que fosse me encontrar, provavelmente por estar mais próximo. Dino o colocou na ambulância e nos trouxeram até o Hospital onde uma equipe médica já estava esperando. Você quebrou duas costelas, fraturou a perna e o braço direito e perdeu sangue, mas o que preocupou os médicos foi o fato de que você não acordou da anestesia. - Houve uma pausa - Na verdade esse também era o meu medo.

A voz de Yamamoto calou-se, e Gokudera estava imóvel.  
Enquanto ouvia a narração, o rapaz de cabelos prateados pôde visualizar a cena, imaginando como deveria ter sido para o moreno encontrá-lo naquela situação. Aquele tipo de pensamento já cruzara a mente do Guardião da Tempestade anteriormente. As horas que ele passou velando ao lado da cama de Yamamoto três anos atrás, o fizeram pensar em qual teria sido sua reação se ele próprio tivesse encontrado o moreno naquele dia. Realmente, havia uma diferença entre as situações que eles se encontravam, e após escutar, Gokudera entendia porque o moreno não queria reviver tudo aquilo.  
A mão que estava ao lado de seu corpo esticou-se para tocar uma das mãos do moreno, mas um movimento bruços por parte de Yamamoto o fez parar, arregalando os olhos, surpreso. O Guardião da Chuva inclinou o corpo para frente, escondendo o rosto no colo de Gokudera enquanto soluçava.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados entreabriu os lábios, completamente sem ação. Era a primeira vez que ele via Yamamoto chorando daquela forma tão desesperada.

O Guardião da Chuva não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas que havia escondido por esses dois dias. A vontade de simplesmente sentar no chão e desabar foi guardada dentro de seu peito o máximo possível. Ele sabia que precisava ser forte, não por ele, mas por Gokudera. As horas que passou andando de um lado para outro naquele quarto. As conversas que teve consigo mesmo, e as centenas de vezes que chamou pelo nome do rapaz de cabelos prateados o mantiveram lúcido, são e focado em alguma coisa além de sua própria dor. Ao abrir a porta do quarto e ver o Guardião da Tempestade acordado e conversando, Yamamoto sentiu como se o mundo fosse retirado de suas costas e que o buraco em seu peito tornara-se um pouco menos doloroso. O medo de perder Gokudera foi mais forte do que qualquer coisa que ele sentira até aquele dia. Nenhuma batalha ou treinamento o fez sentir tão fraco e impotente. Se alguma coisa realmente tivesse acontecido, o moreno não sabia como iria se recuperar. As brigas, as conversas, as risadas, os momentos juntos... todos passaram diante de seus olhos nas horas em que permaneceu sentado ao lado da cama, como se ao relembrar cada pedacinho da história pudesse trazer o rapaz de cabelos prateados de volta.  
Recordar o incidente do prédio foi o último esforço que Yamamoto conseguiu fazer. As lágrimas não pararam, e ao sentir as mãos de Gokudera em sua cabeça, o moreno sabia que podia permitir-se aquele momento de egoísmo.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados permaneceu em silêncio, apenas deixando que seus dedos tocassem delicadamente os cabelos negros do Guardião da Chuva, dando o tempo que Yamamoto precisava para se recuperar.  
Quando o moreno ergueu o rosto, seus olhos estavam vermelhos assim como suas bochechas. Yamamoto enxugou as lágrimas, mas Gokudera ofereceu a caixa de lenços que estava na mesinha ao lado, sem saber direito como lidar com aquela situação. Ele nunca fora bom em expor ou receber sentimentos. A pessoa que sempre sabia exatamente o que fazer havia desmoronado na sua frente, então era sua vez de procurar a melhor maneira de resolver o problema.

- Desculpe - O Guardião da Chuva encarava a cama, envergonhado demais para encarar o rapaz sentado sobre ela.

- Você não fez nada de errado, Yamamoto - Gokudera coçou a nuca. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele imaginou - E-Eu quero dizer algumas coisas, mas droga, não é tão fácil quanto parece... e você já disse basicamente tudo como sempre, então só... droga - O Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos e juntou as sobrancelhas antes de continuar - Eu sei que você sabe que eu pedi ao Jyuudaime que te tirasse da Família. Não, eu vou continuar, Yamamoto - O rapaz de cabelos prateados ergueu a mão ao ver o menor sinal de que o moreno pretendia interrompê-lo - Eu estive evitando esse assunto, mas agora não existe mais necessidade. O que eu tenho para dizer é obrigado. Não somente por ter completado a missão, mas por ter salvado minha vida. No passado eu sei que jamais admitiria isso e teria preferido morrer a ser salvo por você, mas eu aprendi a não viver no passado. Então, hoje, o _eu_ de agora se sente agradecido pelo que você fez.

- Você não precisa me agradecer, Hayato. Eu fui egoísta. Eu só conseguia pensar na _minha_ vida sem _você_.

- Seus motivos foram o que me manteve vivo, então eu aceito o seu egoísmo, Yamamoto. Mas eu preciso dizer uma última coisa. Não vou pedir que saia da Família ou algo parecido, mas a partir de hoje quero que confie mais em mim e nesse seu instinto. A culpa do incidente foi _minha_. Eu deixei minha guarda baixa e me desesperei sem motivo algum por me preocupar com o que não devia ao invés da missão - As bochechas de Gokudera coraram. Ele não conseguia juntar coragem para dizer que sua distração era o próprio moreno - Meu erro quase custou minha própria vida, mas serviu para que eu entendesse certas coisas. Você e eu - A mão do rapaz de cabelos prateados apontou para seu peito e depois para o de Yamamoto - Nós somos uma coisa só. Se algo acontecer a você, eu ficarei sozinho... de novo. E se naquele prédio nossas situações estivessem invertidas, se fosse eu a encontrá-lo caído no chão na mira de uma arma, o resultado teria sido diferente. Eu não sou bondoso ou misericordioso. Não deixe que _aquele_ seu lado tome o lugar da pessoa que você realmente é. Aqueles homens estão vivos porque você é você, Yamamoto. Então, daqui para frente, quando você começar a não ver a situação mais como um _jogo_ de máfia, avise-me. Eu estarei lá para trazê-lo de volta.

Os olhos castanhos de Yamamoto estavam arregalados, mas o moreno não disse nada.  
O silêncio começou a deixar Gokudera desconfortável, achando que seu grande momento e longo discurso não foram apropriados. Mesmo depois de juntar toda coragem possível e colocar parte de seus sentimentos em palavras, o rapaz de cabelos prateados provavelmente ainda não conseguira fazer com que seu coração fosse compreendido pelo moreno.

- Você sabe quando dizer certas coisas, Gokudera - O Guardião da Chuva tinha uma expressão engraçada, fazendo o rapaz de cabelos prateados corar.

- C- Cale a boca, idiota viciado em baseball. V-Você não tem direito algum de dizer nada. Sempre falando isso e aquilo s-sem pensar nas conseqüências. Você não tem vergonha? S-Saiba analisar a situação e dei-

O rosto do Guardião da Tempestade estava incrivelmente vermelho. As palavras envergonhadas saíram por sua boca em uma forma de protesto ao comentário feito pelo moreno, mas sua idéia não pôde ser concluída. Quando sua mente já não tinha mais nenhum discurso pronto para livrá-lo do embaraço, os lábios de Yamamoto deram conta do recado, calando o rapaz de cabelos prateados com um singelo e delicado beijo. As palavras sumiram da mente de Gokudera, e toda a ansiedade e nervosismo que ele sentia desapareceram ao sentir o toque dos lábios do Guardião da Chuva em seus próprios lábios. Seus olhos verdes fecharam-se lentamente esperando que Yamamoto intensificasse o beijo.  
O moreno afastou o rosto ao perceber que Gokudera havia entreaberto os lábios, provavelmente esperando por mais.

- Oe! - O Guardião da Tempestade abriu os olhos, somente para apertá-los em seguida. O rosto de Yamamoto estava bem próximo, mas não havia explicação para o beijo ter sido interrompido.

- Desculpe, e-eu não consegui me controlar. Quando ouvi você dizendo aquelas coisas eu _precisava_ beijá-lo, foi mais forte do que eu, desculpe hahaha

- Eu quero saber o motivo de você ter parado, idiota - Gokudera esticou uma das mãos, segurando a gola da blusa de moletom vermelha que o moreno usava.

- Eh!

Yamamoto arregalou os olhos, tentando afastar-se das mãos do Guardião da Tempestade. Mesmo hospitalizado, ele sabia que Gokudera continuava perigoso como sempre com suas ameaçadas.  
Somente ao notar que além das bochechas coradas, a mão do rapaz de cabelos prateados tremia, foi que o moreno percebeu que aquela não era uma ameaça, mas sim um pedido mudo.  
Desde o inicio Yamamoto sabia que Gokudera não era a melhor pessoa do mundo para se expressar. Era como ler um livro estrangeiro, cuja língua você desconhece totalmente. A capa é bonita, mas não muito convidativa e quando você decide arriscar e começar a leitura, acaba desistindo e fechando-o por não ter motivação para continuar. A única diferença era que Yamamoto sempre tinha um dicionário. Gokudera podia ser a língua mais complicada do mundo. O moreno encontraria uma forma de lê-lo, nem que para isso passasse toda a vida traduzindo.  
Voltando a aproximar-se, o Guardião da Chuva tocou o rosto do rapaz de cabelos prateados com uma das mãos, fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente. Dessa vez o beijo já começou intenso, e a língua de Yamamoto invadiu a boca de Gokudera logo no primeiro contato.

O Guardião da Tempestade reclinou um pouco mais a cabeça, deixando que a língua do moreno percorresse cada canto de sua boca, estremecendo quando suas línguas se encontraram. O gosto, o ritmo e principalmente a intensidade eram como ele lembrava. Seu corpo tornou-se mole, como se ele pudesse derreter somente com aquele pequeno gesto.  
Quando o ar começou a faltar, Yamamoto afastou o rosto, depositando um casto beijo nos lábios de Gokudera. Sua mão acariciava a pele pálida do rapaz de cabelos prateados, vendo-o abrir os olhos verdes lentamente.

- Você tem que descansar agora, Hayato - O Guardião da Chuva ficou de pé, disposto a fazer Gokudera deitar nem que fosse a força - Daqui alguns minutos a enfermeira vai trazer sua medicação.

- Minha recuperação será rápida. Não posso abandonar o Jyuudaime - O Guardião da Tempestade coçou os olhos.

- Hahaha o médico disse que você terá alguns dias de folga. Já avisei meu pai que estarei cuidando de você e ele disse que tudo bem.

- O-O que? - Gokudera encarou o moreno ajeitando seu travesseiro, tirando-o de suas costas para que ele deitasse - Eu posso me virar tranquilamente bem, idiota.

- Eu sei~ - Yamamoto riu - Mas eu ajudarei mesmo assim.

- Eu estou bem, idiota viciado em baseball - O rapaz de cabelos prateados deitou-se na cama. Apesar de saber que estava bem, seu corpo sentia-se incrivelmente cansado, e ele tinha certeza de que a ansiedade e adrenalina da conversa o mantiveram acordado por pura necessidade.

- Eu ficarei aqui, então não se preocupe - Yamamoto ajeitou o cobertor em cima de Gokudera, sorrindo e puxando a cadeira para mais perto. Uma de suas mãos tocou os cabelos prateados, passando lentamente os dedos pelos finos fios.

Os olhos do Guardião da Tempestade começaram a piscar com mais freqüência, e após três longas piscadas, Gokudera aproveitou que eles se abriram para perguntar algo antes que caísse no sono de vez.

- Você ainda tem que fazer sua pergunta, Yamamoto.

- Hahaha tenho? - O moreno coçou a bochecha, apoiando o queixo na beirada da cama, olhando diretamente para Gokudera. Ele pretendia perguntar se na vez em que fora atacado, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentira o que ele sentiu, mas era desnecessário saber. - Eu já tenho minha resposta, então descanse, ok? Eu estarei aqui cuidando de você.

Gokudera manteve os olhos abertos por alguns segundos, até finalmente fechá-los. As palavras de Yamamoto ainda estavam em seus ouvidos, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados caiu em um longo e profundo sono, enquanto seus lábios tinham um meio sorriso bobo. Ao contrário da outra vez, o homem que acariciava seus cabelos, prometia estar ao seu lado, e cuidar dele não era aquele que segurava uma ensangüentada katana enquanto o olhava com olhos frios. O calor que Gokudera podia sentir através de Yamamoto era aconchegante e incrivelmente familiar.  
Ele sabia que ao acordar teria de se desculpar centenas de vezes ao Jyuudaime, agradecer Dino e Hibari propriamente, e recuperar-se o quanto antes para poder ocupar sua posição de braço direito. Nada disso parecia tão difícil ou impossível naquele momento porque acima de tudo _eles_ estavam vivos, e Yamamoto estaria ao seu lado quando ele acordasse, com seus olhos brilhantes e seu sorriso idiota.

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 10

"_When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."__¹ _– When Harry met Sally

**Capítulo 10 **

- Então... aquele cara grande, sabe? O careca? Ele disse com uma voz bem grossa "Essa porta não abre!" - Yamamoto limpou a garganta antes de começar a imitação, forçando o máximo possível sua voz.

- Ele é idiota? No episódio da semana passada várias pessoas passaram pela maldita porta!

- É o que estou dizendo, Gokudera. Foi ele, eu tenho certeza.

- Você não sabe de nada, Yamamoto. Duas semanas atrás você disse a mesma coisa sobre outro personagem. - Gokudera parou o que fazia, apertando os olhos verdes e virando a cabeça - Acho que pode ser a Lisa-_chan_.

O Guardião da Chuva dobrava a roupa de cama, parando no instante em que ouviu o comentário. Seus dedos seguravam o lençol com cheiro de amaciante, mas seus olhos pareceram sorrir.

- Impossível. Lisa-chan é doce demais para fazer isso.

- Tsk, é mesmo? - Uma veia brotou na testa de Gokudera, que recebeu o lençol dobrado e o colocou com fúria dentro da gaveta do guarda-roupa - Pois eu acho que foi ela. Nunca confio em pessoas com aquele tipo de personalidade. Bondosos demais, compreensivos demais, amigos demais, preocupados demais... _sempre_ existe algo por trás de pessoas assim. Mas claro, um idiota viciado em baseball incapaz de pensar mal de alguém jamais perceberia isso. Aguarde o episódio da semana que vem, Yamamoto!

O gosto da vitória fez os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade se repuxarem em um audacioso meio sorriso. Sua especulação sobre a personagem favorita de Yamamoto no seriado que eles assistiam era totalmente sem base, mas Gokudera não agüentava mais ouvir falar da tal Lisa-_chan_. Desde que o episódio foi ao ar no começo da semana, o Guardião da Chuva não falava em outra coisa.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados jamais assumiria que estava com ciúmes, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia brincar um pouco com os sentimentos platônicos de Yamamoto.

- Hm... interessante - O moreno cruzou os braços, chamando a atenção do rapaz ajoelhado em frente ao guarda-roupa - Porque a pessoa que você descreveu se parecesse muito com o Tsuna. Hahaha que engraçado.

O Guardião da Tempestade ficou de pé no mesmo instante, perdendo totalmente o sorriso sarcástico. Seus olhos verdes apertaram-se, e suas mãos automaticamente foram para os não-bolsos de sua calça de moletom. Ele vestia um conjunto verde escuro, cujos únicos bolsos eram os da blusa e não havia nada parecido com uma dinamite dentro deles.

- Como ousa! Comparar o Jyuudaime a uma garota totalmente sem graça? - Gokudera espumava de raiva. Aquilo havia sido cruel e não engraçado - O Jyuudaime é uma pessoa acima de qualquer outra - A falta de dinamites em suas mãos o deixava extremamente aborrecido. Alguma coisa deveria ser feita contra aquele idiota viciado em baseball.

- Hahaha mas você descreveu o Tsuna, Gokudera. Eu não disse que ele parece a Lisa-chan, alias, essa sua descrição não tem nada a ver com ela.

Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade estavam apertados como fendas. Seu coração batia rápido, e mesmo no calor da discussão, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sabia que aquilo era completamente ridículo. Uma total perda de tempo.  
Gokudera pouco se importava com a tal Lisa-chan. Tudo o que ele precisava era de alguma coisa que causasse uma discussão entre eles, que fizesse o moreno notá-lo nem que fosse por cinco minutos. Era realmente vergonhoso, mas nas últimas semanas, o braço direito dos Vongola sentia-se totalmente negligenciado por Yamamoto.

Tudo começou há duas semanas atrás. Não. Muito antes disso.  
O incidente no prédio e a falha missão de Gokudera aconteceram há um mês. O tempo passou incrivelmente rápido, e a vida continuou como deveria ser. O rapaz de cabelos prateados permaneceu uma semana no hospital, seguindo direto para seu apartamento. Como prometido, Yamamoto permaneceu ao seu lado praticamente todo o tempo necessário para sua recuperação. O moreno limpava, cozinhava e fazia companhia, mantendo Gokudera entretido. A recuperação foi tranqüila. O Guardião da Tempestade não sentiu muitas dores, e mesmo não admitindo, foi incrivelmente familiar as duas semanas que Yamamoto praticamente morou em seu apartamento. O Guardião da Chuva ia para o Colégio dia sim, dia não, e foi difícil para Gokudera despedir-se na primeira segunda-feira pós-aula de seu retorno, sabendo que o moreno não voltaria à noite. Ele já estava recuperado e freqüentando a escola, então não haveria motivos para que Yamamoto permanecesse... certo?  
O único porém dessas quatro semanas foi o simples fato de que apesar de estarem próximos, fazendo refeições juntos, assistindo tv abraçados e dividindo a mesma cama, eles também estavam distantes, pelo menos para Gokudera. Foi impossível para o rapaz de cabelos prateados não notar que embora estivessem próximos, Yamamoto não o tocou em momento algum. Ele compreendeu pelas duas primeiras semanas. Na terceira aquela dúvida começou a deixá-lo curioso. E ali, no final da quarta semana, Gokudera não sabia mais o que fazer para que o Guardião da Chuva _fizesse_ algo. Um mês. Por um mês ele não sabia o que era sentir as mãos fortes e firmes do moreno deslizando por seu corpo. A voz rouca e extremamente charmosa que o convencia a fazer coisas que ele normalmente se negaria veemente... O máximo de contato que o braço direito dos Vongola teve nesse tempo foram alguns beijos, mas sempre que tentava intensificá-los, Yamamoto se afastava, indo fazer alguma outra coisa.  
E ali estava ele. Gokudera Hayato, procurando algum motivo idiota que fizesse com que o Guardião da Chuva notasse que ele tinha _necessidades_. Ele era um homem afinal de contas.

- Ok, ok! Não vamos discutir por causa disso. - O moreno suspirou, sorrindo de canto - Não quero brigar com você _hoje_, Hayato. Nós vamos ao Festival no Templo Namimori, e não quero que nada atrapalhe o _nosso_ passeio.

- O passeio não é seu, idiota - Gokudera praguejava, enfiando as mãos no bolso da blusa verde - Foi o Jyuudaime quem nos convidou. Você sabe como ele gosta desses eventos em que todo mundo pode ficar junto. - O rapaz de cabelos prateados deu de ombros. Era inútil tentar argumentar com Yamamoto.

- Nee Hayato, pelo menos cinco minutos sozinhos. Eu _realmente_ quero assistir os fogos de artifício ao seu lado.

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu rapidamente os olhos, encarando a expressão que o moreno tinha no rosto. Era incrível a maneira como Yamamoto ainda possuía os mesmos olhos infantis e sonhadores. Mesmo deixando a adolescência em menos de um mês, o Guardião da Chuva ainda possuía uma forma extremamente conquistadora de fazer pedidos. A essência daquela personalidade provavelmente nunca mudaria.

- Desisto - Gokudera cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, sentindo as bochechas corarem - Você não tem salvação, Yamamoto.

- M-Mas o que eu fiz? - O moreno arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Nada. O problema é esse. Você não fez _nada_.

- Eu não entendo, Gokudera - O Guardião da Chuva cruzou os braços. Sua expressão demonstrava que ele estava curioso.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados deu de ombros, disposto a deixar Yamamoto e sua curiosidade juntas no quarto, enquanto ele procuraria outra coisa para fazer. Em relação a uma coisa o moreno estava certo. Eles iriam ao último festival de inverno do ano, e aquele evento definitivamente não poderia ser arruinado por causa de uma briga.

- Hayato... diga - Yamamoto colocou a mão no ombro de Gokudera, fazendo-o virar. A expressão que o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha no rosto o fez retirar a mão no mesmo instante.

- Você quer mesmo saber, idiota? - O braço direito dos Vongola deu um passo à frente, fazendo o moreno dar um para trás, assustado demais para manter-se no mesmo lugar.

- É por isso que eu perguntei - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu sem graça. Outro passo de Gokudera para frente, outra esquivada para trás por parte de Yamamoto.

- Você é lento demais, idiota!

Gokudera deu mais um passo a frente. O movimento fez Yamamoto automaticamente recuar. A cama estava logo atrás de sua perna, e o moreno sentou-se, não tendo muito tempo para refazer sua pergunta. Suas costas encontraram o colchão quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados foi para cima dele, sentando-se em seu colo com um joelho de cada lado. O rosto do braço direito dos Vongola estava escondido atrás da franja prateada, então Yamamoto não soube que tipo de expressão ele tinha.

- Hayato...? - O moreno levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Gokudera, ficando surpreso ao ver que as bochechas do rapaz estavam quentes - Você está bem?

- V-Você... - A voz do Guardião da Tempestade era baixa, quase um sussurro. - Você perdeu o interesse em mim, Yamamoto?

A pergunta permaneceu no ar por alguns segundos. O olhar do moreno ainda estava preocupado, e ele parecia não ter entendido o sentido da pergunta, porque sua resposta simplesmente não veio.  
Gokudera sentiu-se ridículo, e sua única vontade foi de sair do quarto correndo. Ele tentou. Tentou esconder não somente como seus sentimentos se sentiram nas últimas semanas, mas também seu corpo e suas necessidades. Se Yamamoto não sentia o mesmo, era porque para o moreno _aquele_ tipo de relacionamento não era mais necessário. Essa idéia ainda não estava totalmente cravada em sua mente, porque entre eles, o Guardião da Chuva sempre foi o mais afoito. Partiu de Yamamoto a iniciativa para que os beijos no começo do relacionamento passassem para toques, beijos em outros lugares e finalmente aquela terrível e dolorosa noite naquele mesmo apartamento. A partir daquele momento, sempre que o moreno tinha a chance de literalmente _entrar_ dentro das roupas de Gokudera, ele o faria.  
Não havia sentido para aquela crise de abstinência mensal, a não ser que o Guardião da Chuva _não_ estivesse em abstinência...  
Os olhos do rapaz de cabelos prateados se estreitaram, e Gokudera sentou-se melhor no colo de Yamamoto, ignorando que seu próprio corpo começaria a responder aquele ousado contato.

- Você está saindo com outra pessoa, Yamamoto?

O silêncio foi quebrado por uma sonora e longa gargalhada por parte do moreno. No mesmo instante que a pergunta chegou aos seus ouvidos, o Guardião da Chuva simplesmente riu, demorado e gostoso.  
Gokudera permaneceu onde estava. Os olhos verdes fixos na expressão risonha do rapaz embaixo de seu corpo, mas paciente. Ele esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para ouvir aquela resposta.

- Eu? Saindo com outra pessoa? - O sarcasmo pintava as palavras do moreno, que só parou de rir ao perceber que era o único no quarto a fazer isso. - Não, Hayato, eu não estou saindo com outra pessoa. Mas de onde você tirou isso?

A negativa de Yamamoto devolveu a coloração rosada ao rosto do Guardião da Tempestade, que apenas suspirou, deixando o ar sair de seus pulmões. Suas mãos que estavam sob o abdômen do moreno tremeram quando seu corpo moveu-se devagar, lembrando-o da posição em que eles se encontravam.

- H-Hayato, é melhor você sentar na cama - O Guardião da Chuva corou, demonstrando que também tinha sentido o contato entre seus corpos.

- Você ficou ao meu lado como prometeu, eu reconheço isso - Gokudera permaneceu onde estava – Mas... droga! Um mês, Yamamoto? Por que você não me t-tocou durante todo esse tempo?

Todas as dúvidas e curiosidades só seriam sanadas se o braço direito dos Vongola usasse a boa e velha verdade, pelo menos quando o assunto era o idiota viciado em baseball. Joguinhos, indiretas e brincadeiras poderiam funcionar com pessoas normais, mas não com Yamamoto. Se você não dissesse claramente o que queria, o moreno passaria horas tentando adivinhar, para no final aparecer com uma resposta ridícula e improvável.

- Você estava muito ferido, Hayato - O Guardião da Chuva havia parado de rir, usando uma expressão séria no lugar.

- Eu não estava machucado semana passada, idiota - Gokudera apertou as mãos, percebendo que finalmente teria sua resposta.

- Eu disse que cuidaria de você. Seus ferimentos eram profundos, você provavelmente ainda não se recuperou totalmente.

- Eu _estou_ bem. Eu estava bem semana passada e tudo o que você fez foi me ignorar. - O rapaz de cabelos prateados começou a se irritar com o rumo daquela conversa - Se você não tem mais interesse, então pelo menos seja claro, eu não vou culpá-lo por isso.

- Interesse? - Yamamoto estava bem sério dessa vez. O moreno inclinou-se para frente, sentando na cama, mas segurando Gokudera pelas costas, fazendo com que ele permanecesse na mesma posição - Eu precisei me controlar todos esses dias porque eu estava com medo de deixá-lo pior do que você estava. Eu coloquei seu bem-estar em primeiro lugar, porque por Deus, Hayato, eu jamais quero vê-lo daquela forma novamente. Mas não foi fácil, muito pelo contrário. Dividir a mesma cama que você, sentir o seu cheiro quando nos abraçávamos, o seu gosto quando nos beijávamos, e saber que não poderia passar daquilo foi terrível. Por vários momentos pensei em me aproximar, mas tive medo que estivesse forçando ou que você aceitasse por causa da minha insistência - A voz de Yamamoto saiu embaraçada, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma confissão. Palavras que ele jamais pensou em dizer em voz alta - Se você estava bem e também sentia a minha falta, era só ter dito. Eu estava esperando um sinal da mesma forma como você estava. E não diga que foi o único a pensar nisso, pois nesse tempo todo, uma das coisas que eu mais queria era _devorá-lo_.

A cada palavra de Yamamoto o coração de Gokudera batia mais rápido. Ao ouvir a frase final, o rapaz de cabelos prateados estendeu as mãos, segurando o rosto do moreno e o beijando-o com vontade. Geralmente aquele tipo de cena não acontecia. O braço direito dos Vongola se policiava, mantendo sempre a mesma atitude apática, esperando que fosse Yamamoto a tomar a iniciativa. Entretanto, "geralmente" não durava um mês de abstinência, e seu corpo normalmente não parecia implorar alívio como naquele momento. Ao sentir o toque de sua língua com a do moreno, Gokudera percebeu que estava no limite, sem saber como agüentara esse tempo todo. Suas mãos corriam firmemente pelos fios grossos e negros do cabelo de Yamamoto, enquanto suas bocas pareciam grudadas em um profundo e erótico beijo.  
As mãos do moreno deslizavam pelas costas e cintura de Gokudera, causando as mesmas sensações que ele se recordava. Quando essas mesmas mãos fizeram caminho por dentro da blusa de moletom que ele vestia, o rapaz de cabelos prateados suspirou através do beijo. Todo seu corpo estava incrivelmente sensível.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? - Yamamoto falava entre os beijos, procurando uma forma de retirar a blusa que Gokudera vestia - Por que se continuarmos eu não vou conseguir parar.

O tom de voz que o moreno utilizou não fora um aviso, mas sim um ardente e sedutor lembrete. O Guardião da Tempestade sabia que era sério. Ele podia sentir a ereção do moreno tocando a sua própria, e na maneira como aquelas quatro camadas de roupa estavam atrapalhando. Sua resposta foi um longo e intenso beijo, recebido de bom grado pelo Guardião da Chuva, que retirou a blusa que Gokudera vestia em segundos.  
Os lábios de Yamamoto desceram pelo pescoço do rapaz de cabelos prateados, dando atenção a seus ombros, clavícula e finalmente os mamilos rosados de Gokudera. O braço direito dos Vongola gemeu baixo por entre os dentes, inclinando a cabeça para trás, permitindo-se sentir tudo o que fosse possível naquele fim de tarde.  
O moreno virou-se, deitando-o na cama e afastando seus lábios do corpo do rapaz de cabelos prateados apenas para retirar a blusa de moletom e sua calça. Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade correram pelo corpo ao seu lado, e mesmo querendo desviar pela timidez, foi impossível tirar os olhos de uma _certa_ direção em especial. Yamamoto não parecia estar brincando quando disse que o devoraria. Embora soasse extremamente ridículo, naquele momento era tudo o que o braço direito dos Vongola desejava.  
Os beijos retornaram aos mamilos do Guardião da Tempestade, e permaneceram ali por um bom tempo. A calça de Gokudera o estava incomodando, mas assim que fez menção de se livrar dela, o olhar do moreno o fez parar e permanecer deitado. Estava ali, claro como o céu em um dia de verão. O desejo e a ansiedade de Yamamoto refletiam através de seus olhos castanhos. Ele provavelmente não estava demorando porque queria, mas Gokudera não estava disposto a esperar. Seu bom senso e orgulho pessoal foram para o espaço no instante em que ele resolveu confrontar o moreno diretamente. Nada mais que pudesse acontecer naquela cama o deixaria envergonhado, pelo menos até a manhã seguinte.  
Com um movimento brusco e usando muito de sua força física, o Guardião da Tempestade empurrou o peito de Yamamoto, fazendo-o deitar na cama enquanto ficava por cima. A calça que tanto o irritava sumiu em segundos, e suas mãos então correram livres pelo peito do moreno, arrancando suspiros por entre seus lábios.

- H-Hayato?

O braço direito dos Vongola ignorou seu nome ser chamado, descendo as mãos pelo abdômen de Yamamoto, até que seus dedos tocaram seu baixo ventre. O corpo todo do Guardião da Chuva pareceu tremer ao toque, e até mesmo o corpo de Gokudera respondeu. Seus dedos pálidos e delgados subiram e desceram por alguns segundos, mas ainda não era o bastante.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados abaixou o rosto, colocando a franja atrás de sua orelha e deixando que a ponta de sua língua subisse úmida por toda a extensão do membro de Yamamoto, para abocanhá-lo por completo ao chegar à ponta. A reação do moreno foi imediata. Os gemidos tornaram-se altos e pareciam ecoar pelas paredes do quarto conforme Gokudera deixava sua boca e língua fazerem um trabalho melhor e mais eficaz que seus dedos. O Guardião da Tempestade levou a mão que não estava ocupada para seu próprio membro, tocando-se enquanto ouvia através dos gemidos e suspiros de Yamamoto, que aparentemente ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho.  
Assim como seu nome sendo chamado anteriormente, Gokudera ignorou o aviso do moreno de que estava chegando ao orgasmo, mas dessa vez não foi proposital. Seu próprio prazer chegou segundos depois, mas a tempo de manter boa parte do orgasmo de Yamamoto dentro de sua boca, sabendo que sua nova e limpa roupa de cama não existia mais.  
Os corpos de ambos os Guardiões tremiam, e o braço direito dos Vongola demorou alguns minutos até conseguir se mover novamente, inclinando-se do lado de Yamamoto da cama, levando a mão até a gaveta do criado-mudo e retirando um tubo transparente.

- H-Hayato... - Yamamoto puxou o rapaz de cabelos prateados, envolvendo-o em um profundo beijo. Os corpos de ambos se encontraram, e o tempo do beijo foi suficiente para que ambas as ereções retornassem - Eu posso cuidar disso - O moreno referiu-se ao tubo de lubrificante na mão de Gokudera.

- Depois.

O braço direito dos Vongola voltou a sentar no colo de Yamamoto, colocando um pouco do conteúdo do tubo em suas mãos. Uma delas voltou a tocar o membro do Guardião da Chuva, fazendo-o mexer-se na cama com o toque. A outra mão tocou sua própria entrada, primeiro com um dedo e depois com outro.  
Os olhos negros de Yamamoto não acreditavam muito no que viam. Gokudera às vezes tomava as rédeas da situação, mas nunca a ponto de se preparar sozinho, permitindo que o moreno tivesse _aquela_ visão. A expressão no rosto do Guardião da Tempestade, a maneira como suas mãos se moviam, tanto em prepará-lo quanto ao redor do membro de Yamamoto, fazia com que o moreno mal pudesse esperar o que aconteceria em breve.  
Após alguns minutos, o rapaz de cabelos prateados respirou fundo, posicionando-se sobre o colo do Guardião da Chuva, tentando relaxar enquanto seu corpo permitia-se ser penetrado. A dor do inicio estava ali, mas fraca e quase imperceptível. Conforme o membro de Yamamoto tocava seu ponto especial, Gokudera arqueava o corpo para trás, deixando-se ser completamente preenchido. O moreno tinha a cabeça para trás, respirando extremamente rápido e apertando a cintura do Guardião da Tempestade com força. Era preciso uma dose extra de força de vontade para não chegar ao orgasmo naquele mesmo instante.

Alguns segundos depois, Gokudera começou a mover-se, usando o abdômen de Yamamoto como apoio, deixando sua voz misturar-se a do moreno, enquanto ambos perdiam-se naquele momento. Os movimentos tornaram-se rápidos, a ponto do Guardião da Chuva precisar ajudar o rapaz de cabelos prateados a se mover, pressionando sua delgada cintura para baixo, enquanto seu próprio corpo impulsionava seu baixo ventre para cima.  
O secundo orgasmo não demorou a chegar, primeiro para Yamamoto e depois para Gokudera, que enxergou apenas um pouco do peito moreno do Guardião da Chuva ser pintado por gotas brancas, através de seus olhos embaçados e sua respiração alta.  
Naquele fim de tarde e começo de noite, ambos os Guardiões repetiram mais uma vez as caricias no quarto, e outra vez no banho. As duas vezes foram tão intensas e eróticas quanto às duas primeiras, e haveria uma quinta se o Festival de Inverno não estivesse programado para aquela noite. Porém, mesmo sabendo que não poderia chegar atrasado, Gokudera permitiu-se passar o final de seu banho beijando Yamamoto, sem saber ao certo quanto tempo seus lábios permaneceram reféns dos lábios do moreno, pensando que após o Festival, ambos retornariam àquele apartamento e tudo recomeçaria.

**x**

O último Festival de Inverno daquele ano estava cheio e agitado apesar do frio. A primavera já começava a despontar, mostrando que em breve a paisagem gelada daria lugar ao verde e as belas flores de cerejeira.  
Tsuna já estava no local combinado quando Yamamoto e Gokudera apareceram. O Décimo tinha Reborn em seu ombro, e estava acompanhado de Kyoko, Ryohei, Haru, um pré-adolescente Fuuta, I-Pin e Lambo. O grupo acenou ao vê-los, e o Guardião do Trovão correu até Gokudera para simplesmente acertar um soco no estomago do rapaz de cabelos prateados, começando a correr em seguida.

- Lambo mau! - I-Pin soltou a mão de Kyoko e correu atrás de Lambo, perdendo-se no meio da multidão que estava envolta.

- G-Gokudera-kun! - Tsuna arregalou os olhos, preocupado com seu braço direito - Você está bem?

O Guardião da Tempestade estava inclinado, a mão na barriga e o rosto vermelho. Yamamoto tinha as mãos em suas costas, sorrindo na direção de Tsuna, afirmando que Gokudera ficaria bem.  
O grupo seguiu em direção as barracas, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados pôde fazer umas das coisas que mais gostava: admirar e seguir o Jyuudaime, garantindo que ele ganhasse as brincadeiras e pegasse os petiscos mais saborosos.  
Na metade do Festival, Dino juntou-se a eles – e apesar do frio, o louro vestia um belo kimono negro - e parecia o mais animado do grupo, como se nunca tivesse estado em um Festival antes. O italiano despediu-se após cerca de meia-hora hora, sumindo na multidão, mas carregando sacolas de comida e prêmios, a maioria doados por Tsuna, com exceção de um bicho de pelúcia, já que o Chefe dos Cavallone não teria conseguido nada sem seus subordinados por perto.  
O espetáculo dos fogos de artifício era a parte final do Festival, e Gokudera tentava encontrar o melhor lugar para que o Jyuudaime pudesse ter uma visão ampla do que aconteceria. Quando seus olhos seguiram em uma determinada direção, e a simples menção de Bianchi surgiu, o rapaz de cabelos prateados levou a mão ao estomago, dando vários passos para trás.

- G-Gokudera-kun! - Tsuna olhou na direção de seu braço direito, mas logo em seguida encarou Yamamoto, que apesar de ter interagido boa parte da noite, parecia inquieto - Bianchi está vindo com a minha Mãe, Gokudera não conseguirá ficar no mesmo local. Por que não procuram outro lugar, Yamamoto?

O Guardião da Chuva olhou surpreso para Tsuna, coçando a bochecha corada por baixo da pele morena.

- Ele não vai querer ir. Falou desse Festival a semana toda e em como queria assistir a chuva de fogos com você.

Tsuna coçou a cabeça, aproximando-se de Gokudera e sorrindo ao ver o sacrifício que o rapaz fazia para permanecer ereto, mesmo com a dor de estomago.

- Gokudera-kun, Bianchi está vindo com a minha Mãe, elas não gostam de lugares altos, mas ouvi dizer que a visão do templo é melhor. Por que não assiste de lá?

- E-Eu prometi acompanhá-lo, Jyuudaime - O Guardião da Tempestade tinha o rosto vermelho pela dor.

- E você acompanhou. Eu me diverti bastante essa noite, Gokudera-kun - O Décimo sorriu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de seu braço direito, inclinando o rosto e sussurrando - Agora é sua vez de se divertir, boa noite.

Tsuna acenou, afastando-se e retornando ao local em que estava. Ao passar por Yamamoto, seus lábios moveram-se e murmuraram um baixo _"Conto com você, Yamamoto"_, antes de se juntar ao restante do grupo, e convencê-los de que era melhor encontrarem Bianchi e Nana pelo caminho.  
O Guardião da Chuva aproximou-se de Gokudera, colocando a mão nas costas do rapaz de cabelos prateados, conduzindo-o para o outro lado após algum tempo de discussões inúteis e vários pedidos por parte de Yamamoto. A quantidade de pessoas diminuía conforme eles se aproximavam da escadaria que levaria ao topo do templo, e o Guardião da Tempestade também parecia melhor, andando normalmente.

- Tem certeza de que consegue subir? Eu posso carregá-lo, Gokudera! - Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Yamamoto, mas foi recebido com um olhar apertado de Gokudera.

- Nos seus sonhos, idiota.

Os dois Guardiões subiram a longa escadaria em silêncio, esperando que os fogos de artifício não começassem enquanto estivessem no meio do caminho. A visão tornava-se cada vez mais bonita, e quando atingiram o topo, tudo o que existia era o céu negro e estrelado, enquanto o Festival acontecia lá embaixo. Ambos pararam lado a lado, respirando fundo enquanto os batimentos de seus corações voltavam ao normal.

- Essa deve ser a melhor visão do Festival - Yamamoto tentava enxergar Tsuna e os demais daquela altura, mas era impossível.

- O Jyuudaime deveria ter subido se esse é o melhor lugar - Gokudera levou a mão ao bolso da calça, retirando seu celular.

- Tsuna queria que ficássemos sozinhos, e sinceramente, eu também. - O moreno virou-se para Gokudera, sorrindo.

O Guardião da Tempestade tinha o dedo posicionado em cima do número um, pronto para deixar a discagem automática ligar para Tsuna. Seus olhos verdes ergueram-se, encarando Yamamoto com certa curiosidade. Se ele lembrava bem, o moreno comentou alguma coisa relacionada a assistir os fogos de artifício juntos em algum lugar afastado. O visor do celular apagou-se, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados suspirou, enfiando o aparelho novamente dentro do bolso.

- Acho que temos alguns minutos antes dos fogos começarem - O moreno coçou a nuca, encarando os próprios pés - Eu pretendia dizer isso quando voltássemos, mas acho que não vou conseguir esperar até lá.

Gokudera ergueu uma sobrancelha prateada. O Guardião da Chuva estava visivelmente envergonhado e aquilo não acontecia com freqüência. O que quer que Yamamoto pretendia falar, provavelmente era algo delicado até mesmo para ele.

- Fale logo, idiota - Gokudera cruzou os braços, impaciente.

O Guardião da Chuva permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio antes de começar:

- Essa vai ser nossa última semana como estudantes - A voz do moreno estava séria, mas seus olhos pareciam sorrir. Talvez fosse a noite estrelada. Talvez fosse a iluminação do local, ou talvez não fosse nada disso, mas Yamamoto parecia brilhar naquele afastado templo - Nós entregamos os formulários como Reborn indicou, preenchemos com nossos sonhos, mesmo sabendo que eles não se tornarão realidade. Nós estivemos lá dando apoio moral para Tsuna que queria a todo custo seguir qualquer uma daquelas carreiras desde que não tivesse de _brincar_ como Chefe da Máfia. Todos esses anos foram realmente divertidos, nee Gokudera? Nós rimos, passamos os intervalos juntos, lutamos lado a lado, visitamos o futuro, você esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei, eu estive ao seu lado quando você precisou, e depois de tudo isso estamos somente nós dois aqui essa noite.

A voz de Yamamoto parou, como se ele estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas.  
Enquanto observava, Gokudera sentia que seu corpo tremia de ansiedade. Seu coração batia mais rápido, seus olhos estavam bem abertos e seus ouvidos prontos para captar quais seriam as próximas palavras ditas pelo moreno. A expectativa era torturante, mas o pior era assumir para si mesmo que ele queria ouvir o que o Guardião da Chuva tinha a dizer, independente do que fosse.  
Respirando fundo e voltando a encarar o rapaz de cabelos prateados, Yamamoto sorriu e continuou:

- Bem, o que eu tenho para dizer é que eu realmente te amo, Hayato. Mais do que você pode imaginar e mais do que você pode sentir. Todos esses anos foram como um sonho. Nada do que aconteceu estava nos meus planos, e tenho certeza de que também não estavam nos seus. Nunca pensei que fosse conhecer alguém vindo da Itália, e que esse alguém acabaria se tornando a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Levei tempo e coragem para me confessar a você, e esperava a rejeição que levei. O que eu definitivamente não esperava era que dois meses depois você aceitasse meus sentimentos. Se eu nunca tivesse jogado tudo para cima e resolvido me declarar, hoje não estaríamos aqui. Então com a mesma coragem de três anos atrás, eu quero dizer que não quero que _isso_ termine junto com o Colégio. Eu quero poder vê-lo quando eu quiser, falar sempre com você, ter você sempre por perto... - O moreno apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo. Seus olhos castanhos estavam decididos e o rapaz de cabelos prateados engoliu seco - Eu quero morar com você, Gokudera. N-Não precisa ser no seu apartamento, eu pretendo sair de casa e conseguir um emprego quando as aulas terminarem, então pode demorar um pouco até que eu consiga comprar um apartamento, mas definitivamente esse dia vai chegar, então eu gostaria que você pensasse a respeito, por favor. – Yamamoto coçou a nuca, meio perdido nas palavras - Eu sei que você se importa com o que o Tsuna vai pensar, mas eu quero me permitir ser egoísta e pedir que considere o que _eu_ sinto, e o mais importante, o que _você_ sente. Tome o tempo que precisar para pensar, mas saiba que o desejo de construir uma vida ao seu lado é a coisa que mais quero na vida. E se fosse possível eu teria escrito isso em todos os campos do meu formulário em relação ao futuro. Mais do que jogar baseball e mais do que brincar de máfia. Você é a pessoa que escolhi como parceiro nessa vida, e se você permitir, eu o farei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

O Guardião da Chuva fez uma pequena reverência em respeito, voltando a ficar ereto, encarando o rapaz de cabelos prateados à sua frente.  
As mãos de Gokudera caíram para a lateral de seu corpo na metade do discurso, mas mesmo assim ele continuava sentindo os mesmos tremores. Entretanto, o Guardião da Tempestade não ouvia mais seu coração ou o barulho do entorno. Toda sua atenção estava focada no homem a sua frente, e nas palavras que ele havia acabado de dizer. Toda a sinceridade que Yamamoto utilizou pareceu tocar algo adormecido dentro do braço direito dos Vongola. A confissão três anos atrás, a maneira horrível como Gokudera rejeitou os sentimento do moreno naquela ocasião. A culpa que o seguiu como uma sombra, mas que o fez cair em si ao ouvir um falso rumor sobre o Guardião da Chuva e uma garota. O futuro e a certeza de que eles estariam juntos apesar de tudo. As visitas de Yamamoto aos fins de semana que se transformaram em visitas "ao final da semana". A maneira como o moreno o protegeu naquela falha missão. Tudo. Todas as coisas que aconteceram entre eles só tinham um destino final: aquele momento. Era natural e inevitável.  
A pergunta que Gokudera se fez várias vezes parecia ter sido respondida. _Por que Yamamoto passaria mais tempo do que o necessário junto dele? _A pergunta brotou especialmente no decorrer da semana quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados se viu novamente sozinho em seu apartamento. As três semanas que ambos passaram juntos foi somente uma amostra do que poderia ser o futuro. Eles brigariam, eles discutiriam, Gokudera tinha certeza de que em certos dias teria vontade de explodir o moreno. Eles chorariam, eles cozinhariam, eles assistiriam tv juntos. Eles fariam o que todo mundo faz. Aquelas coisas pequenas, bobas e insignificantes que não faziam parte da Máfia e daquele mundo horrível, mas que ele não gostaria de fazer com outra pessoa que não fosse o homem que estava diante de seus olhos.

O Guardião da Tempestade piscou várias vezes, percebendo que sua resposta seria um divisor de águas. Se ele dissesse _sim_, não seria mais Gokudera Hayato, aquele que por anos se martirizou pelo passado sofrido, o abandono, e que só confiava no Jyuudaime. Ele seria _Gokudera Hayato_, Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola, braço direito do Jyuudaime e a pessoa mais importante para Yamamoto. Se ele dissesse _sim_, não precisaria voltar para uma casa vazia, fazer refeições sozinho, fazer compras somente para ele. Se ele dissesse _sim_, um se tornaria dois. Se ele dissesse _sim_, a vida seria novamente imprevisível, com uma surpresa a cada dia e um idiota sempre sorrindo ao seu lado.  
Para o pedido de Yamamoto, não era preciso pensar muito em uma resposta. Ela já havia sido dada há muito tempo.  
Quando Gokudera entreabriu os lábios para responder, sua voz foi totalmente abafada por dois zunidos extremamente altos que pintaram o céu de vermelho e azul. Os zunidos foram seguidos por outros, e depois outros e vários outros. Os fogos de artifício explodiram no céu, pintando o negro estrelado com as cores do arco-íris. As vozes vindas da parte baixa do templo eram felizes, contentes e pareciam satisfeitas. Cada pessoa provavelmente estava ao lado de quem gostaria de estar naquela fria noite, fosse família, amigos, amante... Tsuna tinha os olhos castanhos arregalados e maravilhados, sem notar que apesar de estar ao seu lado, os olhos de Kyoko não estavam necessariamente no céu. Há algum tempo para a garota existia algo mais brilhante e encantador do que uma noite de Festival. Lambo e I-Pin pulavam, alegres e contentes com o belo espetáculo. E afastado, na sacada da escondida casa do Templo Namimori, o Guardião da Nuvem assistia aos fogos de artifício nos braços de Dino, que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não virou o rosto para ver a chuva de fogos, mas podia ouvi-los claramente. As cores refletiam em seu rosto, enquanto seu coração batia extremamente rápido ao observar Yamamoto diminuindo a distância entre eles, até finalmente parar à sua frente, com um largo e radiante sorriso. Ao ver o Guardião da Chuva sorrindo, o braço direito dos Vongola teve certeza de que fizera a escolha certa, e o que o deixava mais satisfeito era saber que _ele_ era o responsável por aquele sorriso.  
Yamamoto tocou o rosto do rapaz de cabelos prateados, sussurrando um inaudível "Obrigado", antes que seus lábios se aproximassem. As mãos de Gokudera puxaram a blusa que o moreno vestia, deixando-se levar pelo beijo enquanto o céu atrás deles continuava a ser pintado com várias cores.  
Naquela noite Gokudera viu algo que a maioria das pessoas jamais acreditaria. Yamamoto provou que é possível existir fogos de artifício em um céu onde chuva e tempestade se encontram.

Três semanas, a partir daquele dia, Yamamoto se mudaria oficialmente para o apartamento do Guardião da Tempestade, após ter ouvido um longo sermão sobre o moreno ter esquecido de que receberia uma ajuda mensal dos Vongola por ser um dos Guardiões assim que Tsuna assumisse como Chefe, com a promessa de que pagaria Gokudera no futuro já que ambos morariam em seu apartamento por enquanto.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados nunca revelou que por trás do sermão e da idéia – que tinha sido dele - existia a incrível vontade de poder acordar todas as manhãs e ter Yamamoto ao seu lado.  
Ele mal podia esperar para ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- FIM

¹ _"Quando você descobre que quer passar o resto da sua vida com alguém, você deseja que o resto de sua vida comece o mais rápido possível."_

_

* * *

_

**Notas da autora:**

Aaaa~terminei xD  
Nem acredito que após meses eu consegui terminar essa fanfic sem entrar em hiatus ou mimimi ahehaohoah estou me sentindo incrivelmente satisfeita! :3

A idéia de Hanabi surgiu enquanto eu escrevia Distanza. Lembro de ter pensado "por que não um spinoff?". A história trataria do relacionamento entre os Guardiões da Chuva e Tempestade, e na vontade de Gokudera em retirá-lo da Família por achar que Yamamoto merecia uma vida melhor do que a Máfia. Esse último capítulo foi só um fechamentozinho, já que tudo estava meio que já encaminhado no capítulo 9! O Festival era extremamente necessário porque eu precisava de uma ocasião para ter fogos de artifício aheohohoah. O lemon foi um presente aos leitores que agüentaram os dois últimos capítulos tensos, e porque os dois mereciam~

Enfim, Hanabi termina aqui, pelo menos a parte 8059. Eu pretendia postar junto com esse capítulo final o extra, mas vou deixar para semana que vem. Só avisando que é um capítulo especial D18, onde o Festival vai ser melhor detalhado. Eu tive motivos para apenas citá-lo nesse capítulo. xD

Espero que tenham gostado. Sei que errei em vários momentos, mas queria agradecer aos leitores que me acompanharam até aqui. Os reviews recebidos, eles me incentivaram a manter meu fiel "um capt por semana", além de me ajudarem com idéias. De coração, muito obrigada! :3  
Pretendo escrever mais fanfics sobre Reborn, que acabei descobrindo ser uma enorme paixão. xD

Novamente, meu muito obrigada e vejo vocês semana que vem~


End file.
